Life can change
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: ... In a second. Lucas has a twin brother who was raised in Hartford society. Tristan Dugrey is coming home to his family. Trory. Laley. Bake KK. LL. 58 ch's and it's over. Thank you everybody!
1. He's My Son

CHAPTER 1

He walked through a small town in North Carolina. He was looking for coffee. _'But where can I find some?'_

He had just been released from Military school.

His parents put him on a plane (which was seen off by the valet) and there was a cab waiting when he arrived.

But they said nothing about a return flight.

Tristan Dugrey wandered the streets of a town named Tree Hill. Searching the shop fronts for any indication that coffee could be purchased inside.

Finally he found something.

Walking through the front door of Karen's Café, he dropped onto a stool at the counter, dumping his duffel bag on the stool beside him.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a girl asked from behind the counter. She smiled but then they both froze. Tristan's breathe caught in his throat.

She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a nice smile.

_She looks just like Rory. _He thought. _Except her eyes. No one has those same eyes. But if her hair was a little darker, she could almost be Rory's twin._

_Oh my God! He looks just like Lucas._ Haley James thought to herself. _Those eyes, that hair…_

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Tristan asked the girl.

"I don't think so. I'm Haley." She said, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tristan." He replied. _Rory did that whenever she was nervous._

"Do you go to school around here? Coz I don't remember anyone mentioning a Tristan, but you look exactly like my best friend."

"No, I, um, I live in Connecticut. But I was at military school just outside of town and I was desperate for a cup of coffee."

"Sure. One coffee coming up. Anything else?" he quickly scanned the menu.

"What's in the 'Raven's Pie'?" he asked a little freaked out. _That sounds really weird._

"Oh, it's just blackberries. It was added to the menu when Lucas joined the basketball team. They're called the Raven's." she explained.

"Huh. Ok, I'll take a piece of Raven's Pie and a coffee. Thanks."

"Sure. She went to the kitchen and returned with a fresh pot of coffee.

Tristan sat sipping the warm drink, thinking about the last two years of his life.

When he arrived at Chilton for his sophomore year, he had been king. Every girl wanted to date him, and every guy wanted to be him.

But then she showed up.

Rory Gilmore started about halfway through the first semester of sophomore year. She was behind in a lot of classes because she had come from public schooling.

On her first day, he had decided she was a Mary.

As in the Virgin Mary.

She was an innocent and naive girl, but that just made her more interesting.

From that day on, even though he continued with his usual routine, which always included a few P.D.A.'s everyday, and a new girlfriend every week, he couldn't stop thinking about the new Mary.

He was absolutely infatuated. He only ever really got to kiss her once. They were at a party, at Madaline's…

_Tristan had been sitting at a piano, in a room by himself, just after a very unpleasant Public Display – Summer had just dumped him._

_He was about to start playing, when Rory walked in._

_He could recite every word from every conversation they ever had, this being one of the most important._

_She said she was sorry about his breakup with Summer, then, when he said he didn't want to talk about her, she asked how he did on the biology test. He had accused her of loving, "seeing me get nailed like that." But she said she didn't._

_After he asked her where her boyfriend was, she told him, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. They both wondered if the other would get back together with their respective ex's, but neither of them thought it would happen. In his sad state, he actually apologized for being a jerk to her, and she accepted it. He made a crack about how great the party was, and she said she was able to catch up on some reading._

"_You are very odd you know that?" he told her. She'd said thank you, and then, he leaned forward and kissed her. After a few short, amazing, moments, she pulled away – and she was crying. She ran away, and he didn't see her for the rest of the night._

Not again, until English Lit the next week, but they didn't speak again for quite awhile…

That was it, they were supposed to share a "Final kiss" in the death scene of Romeo and Juliet, but rehearsal always got interrupted, and he never made it to the final show.

That was the night he was pulled out of school, and sent to North Carolina.

He spent a year in hell.

Every morning for about three months he was woken at five thirty a.m. He got up, showered and was forced to run two miles before having breakfast, another shower, and then going to class.

After the first few months, he was able to program his body to wake up, half an hour earlier. He showered, and started his run before anyone else was out of bed.

For once in his life, he paid attention to his lessons, and passed everything. In his free time, he read books from the library. There was a list of books he had seen Rory reading, and heard her talking about. They were the ones he read.

He also spent time in the gym, and when he had the urge, he would sit, writing poetry or sketching things.

Over the year he spent there, he believed he was improving himself. He built his body and mind.

'_Rory thinks I'm an idiot, and everything is handed to me, all thanks to "Daddy's money" but I'm going to change that._'

He decided he would work for things for the rest of his life, and would no longer use the name DuGrey to get ahead.

So here he was, sitting at a counter, in a café of a town he could barely remember the name of, coming face to face with a girl that looked exactly like the one he was in love with.

"Here you go." Haley said placing the plate in front of him.

"Thanks." He replied.

He drank his coffee and ate his pie, it wasn't too bad.

"Hey Luke," a woman said, placing her hand on Tristan's back.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Karen, this is Tristan. He's from Connecticut." Haley said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God." Karen said, dropping the groceries she was carrying. Her hand flew to her mouth and she started to hyperventilate.

"Woah! What's wrong with her?" Tristan asked Haley, as he jumped off his stool and caught the hysterical woman, just before she hit the ground.

"I- I don't know. Let's get her into the back room." Haley said, putting one of Karen's arms around her neck, and leading her to the couch in the back.

"I'll get some cool water." Haley said as they put her down. "Can you watch her?" she asked. Tristan looked down at the woman he had just met. They hadn't even really met though, but he felt like he had to do something.

"Sure." Haley went off to find something to make Karen more comfortable.

He sat staring at her, trying to figure what he could have done to make her react this way.

Haley brought in a bowl of cool water and a face cloth, but she wasn't alone.

A man dropped to his knee's beside Karen and turned to Tristan, while Haley placed the damp cloth on Karen's forhead.

"What the hell happened? Who-" He froze when he took a good look at him. "Oh my God. You look just like Lucas…"

"Ok, what's going on here? Who the hell is Lucas and what's wrong with you people!" Tristan yelled as he stood up.

"Lucas is my son." Karen said, opening her eyes.

"Karen are you ok?" Haley and the man asked in unison.

"I'm fine. Haley could you take Tristan outside please, I need to talk to Keith." Haley nodded, and she and Tristan went back into the main area of the café.

"Karen, how is there a kid out there that looks exactly like your son?" Keith asked, slowly helping Karen sit up.

"Because," Karen said, trying to build some courage. "He is my son."


	2. They Never Said Anything

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 2

"What?" Keith asked, absolutely shocked.

"He's Lucas' brother. When I was pregnant, I found out I was having twins. It took me a few months, but I came to the decision, that I couldn't have two kids at a time." She paused, and Keith just stared. "I decided that I would put the second baby up for adoption."

"You're serious aren't you? I can't believe this."

"I know it sounds crazy. But I was young. I didn't want this town to think I couldn't do this, but I knew that I couldn't do it with two kids. When he was born I had the doctors take the second baby away. I never saw him and I didn't want to know where Tristan was going. I didn't even name him."

"Did you ever tell anyone? Dan, Luke, your parents?"

"No. I've never said this to anyone. Everyday, I wish I could tell Lucas, but I just can't."

"You have to tell them. That kid has spent the last sixteen years in a family that isn't his. They need to know." Karen bit her lip, she nodded.

"I know. I guess I should do it… as soon as Luke gets back from school."

"I know this'll be hard, do you want me to stick around?" Keith asked reaching for her hand.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll see you later." He said standing up, and hugging her.

"Thank you."

Keith nodded and then walked outside.

Karen sat alone for about twenty minutes before Luke came in to see her.

"Hey mom. Guess what, there's this guy out there that looks exactly like me. Have you seen him?" Lucas walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled weakly at him, and he started to grow concerned.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Honey I have to tell you something. Could you do something for me first though?"

"Sure, what is it?" Luke asked, worrying more.

"Go and get that guy. I need to talk to him too." Luke nodded and slowly left the room.

"Hey, um could you come with me? My mom wants to talk to you." Luke said, stopping beside Haley and the guy who looked just like him.

"Uh, sure. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. But she said she had something to tell me, and you had to be there." They walked into the back, and as Karen caught sight of them together, she could barely breathe.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Lucas asked, dropping down beside his mother. Tristan stood uncomfortably a few feet away, Haley waited anxiously at the door.

"I- I'm fine, I just, I have to…" She took a deep breath, and then indicated for Tristan to sit down.

They did as she asked, and she looked at them, one at a time. After taking a deep breath again, she started to speak.

"When I got pregnant, I was terrified. I had no idea how I would raise a child alone. Then I found out I was having twins." She paused and the boys stared at her, and then looked at each other. Haley's jaw dropped.

"I made the decision to give the second baby up for adoption to a couple that was traveling. They said that they were desperate for a child, and I was desperate… to get rid of one." She tried to breathe but she was scared of what they would say when she finished.

"You probably both hate me right now. I am so sorry that I've lied to you for so many years."

Lucas and Tristan stared at each other again. They were looking at the other, taking in every detail of the other's face.

Slowly Lucas moved from where he was to sit next to his mother, and wrapped his arms around her.

Tristan dropped his head into his hands, thinking. '_How could I not see this coming? I've never gotten along with my parents; they've always been so cold to me. Like I was nothing to them._'

"I can't believe they never said anything." He whispered, everyone else in the room looked at him.

"Do you know who my father is?" he asked, trying to think.

"That guy that was here earlier, Keith-" Karen started to explain.

"He's my dad?"

"No." Lucas started. "His brother. Dan Scott, Tree Hill High's best basketball player. Biggest ass this state has ever seen-"

"Dan was my boyfriend in high school. He went to college for a basketball scholarship, and I was left here. He met someone new, got her pregnant and they've been married ever since. He has no idea that I had twins. I never told anyone before today." She was starting to cry, but forced herself to go on.

"I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry."

"Shh, mom, it's ok." Luke was very calm about this, like it didn't affect him at all.

"I've gotta get out of here." Tristan said standing.

"You're welcome to stay with us. If you want." Karen said, drying her tears, and trying to compose herself.

Tristan nodded. "I'll think about it. I might come back here later. I just need to…" he trailed off as he left the room, and wandered the streets again.

There you go. Lucas has arrived. So read and review. Please!


	3. The Rivercourt

A/N: I screwed up.I started writing this stor ages ago, and after reading some of your reviews, i decided thsi chapter needed to go in. Buty I put a chapter in before it. So this is number three and the last one you read was number four. Sorry about the mix upp. I'll try and so better next time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lucas Scott was in shock. He had a twin brother. He had gotten used to the idea that he shared genes with Nathan, but this was all too much.

A twin! Someone who looked and sounded exactly like him, that he never knew about.

It was all too surreal.

After his mother had told him and Tristan, Tristan left. He said he needed to think. Lucas needed to think to but first he had to make sure his mom was ok.

Telling them this news had obviously taken a lot out on her. After he was sure she'd be alright, he grabbed his stuff and headed down to the river court.

He threw the ball through the hoop over and over. It bounced back to him every time, until the sun was just going down. He looked up to see where it was.

And there stood Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Junk and Jimmy.

They stared at him.

He just looked at his friends then walked to the picnic table and sat down.

"Hey dawg." Skills was the first to speak. "We stopped by the café. Haley told us what happened." The boys joined him.

"She did? Did she also tell you that my mom has been lying to me my entire life? That I have two brothers instead of one?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

Luke laughed, but there was no humour in it.

"So what was he like?" Mouth asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like me I guess. I don't know. I saw him talking to Haley, told my mom, she told us, and then he was gone. I said one thing to him. I don't know anything about him, except that he grew up in Connecticut."

They fell silent again. Then Skills stood up.

"You wanna play man?" Without a word, Luke smiled and stood up. They picked teams and began to play. Mouth sat on the sidelines, commentating as usual.

After about an hour, they all stopped. Luke had calmed down a lot in that time. He decided he needed to be with his mom.

"Guys, I gotta go. Mom's going to be worried and I think we need to talk, so I'll see you later."

He left and arrived back at the house, finding his mom sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the clock.

"Mom?" He called to her and she turned around. Tears in her eyes.

"Lucas, oh thank God." She rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I've wanted to tell you so many times, I just couldn't find the words."

"I know. It's ok." And amazingly after a few hours of thinking about the situation, he actually believed that.

"Really?"

"Yeah."I thought about it, and I get your reasons. I would have preferred knowing earlier but, it doesn't matter now. Have you heard from Tristan?"

"No. After you left Haley told me to go home. She promised to call if he came back, but so far there's been nothing."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll show up when he's ready."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't I just think that you would feel it if there was something wrong." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Are you hungry?" he thought about it for a second and realised he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Starving actually."

"I'll make us some dinner ok. You go take a shower."

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He turned and walked to the bathroom.

He really was ok with the whole situation.

What do you think? Please R&R


	4. Tristan

A/N: I added this in too and forgot about it. So Tristan will call his mom in the next chapter. Five reviews gets you a chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Rory Gilmore sat in her grandparent's living room listening to her mom talking to her parents. She was thinking about an English assignment, not really paying attention. Until she heard a certain name.

"… Dugrey." Her head snapped up and she stared at her grandfather.

"Who's that grandpa?" she asked as he paused in his story.

"Who's who?" he asked.

"You said 'Dugrey' I was just wondering who you were talking about."

"Well I was speaking about Janlan Dugrey."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was saying that his grandson has been away at a military school in North Carolina for the past year. His parents speak briefly with him each week, but this week when they called they were told he was no longer there."

"Janlan Dugrey's grandson. Is that Tristan Dugrey?" she questioned, trying to be nonchalant.

"Tristan, yes I believe that was his name. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason. I went to school with him is all and I was just curious."

Her grandfather nodded and then returned to his earlier conversation. Rory fell silent.

But she didn't notice her mother watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"So honey, what was that?" Lorelai asked, backing her jeep out of her parents driveway.

"What was what?" Rory asked pretending to be unaware.

"All that stuff about Tristan."

"That was just… It was nothing. I used to go to school with him and I was interested in what he was doing. That's all."

"Alrighty then. If you insist that I was nothing."

"I do."

They fell silent for a few moments before Lorelai asked.

"So what does he look like?"

"Who?" Rory asked confused.

"Tristan. I've heard about him, but I don't know what he looks like. Tell me. Describe him."

"Well, he's Tristan." Rory started and Lorelai laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Continue. 'He's Tristan…'"

"Right. He's blonde. An arrogant blonde, blue-eyed socialite. He was king of Chilton and all of the bimbo's wanted to date him. Sadly so did Paris."

"Really? Paris wanted to date Ken?" Lorelai queried.

"Yeah. Well, no. He wasn't really a Ken doll-"

"No, you're right. He's Blaine. Oh, wait, does he surf?"

"I have no idea. But what I meant was that he was actually smart sometimes – according to Paris anyway. I think people thought of him as a God, everyone loved him. But I never understood why."

"So he's not hot?" Lorelai asked, glancing over at her daughter as they stopped at a STOP sign. Rory's cheeks turned scarlet.

"I thought so." She chuckled as Rory tried to explain.

"Well, it's not like he's really hot. I mean he wasn't completely hideous or anything. But I wouldn't say he's gorgeous. I just-"

"He doesn't really sound like your type. You usually go for the dark broody guys. Dean, Jess."

"Who said I like him anyway?" Rory asked becoming irritated.

"Your face. You're still red."

"That's because it's hot in here."

"Honey, its thirty degrees out."

"Fine I'm cold. Who cares if I'm red anyway?"

"No one I was just saying-"

"I am with Jess now. So I am not thinking about old classmates. The only boy I am thinking about is Jess."

She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and walked down the street. While Lorelai walked into Luke's. Jess was wiping down tables.

"So why don't you want to see him?" she asked quietly.

Press the little purple button and leave a Review. Thanks.


	5. Goodbye Caroline

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls (except for the DVDs we recently bought and a couple of video's)

Two days later Tristan sat at the table in Karen and Lucas' kitchen. He had spent his first night in town walking around and around, just trying to think. He returned to the café the next morning and took his things over to the house. Now he sat thinking.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Dugrey residence. Mary Anne speaking." Tristan didn't recognize the voice; she was probably the fourth maid his mother had hired since he'd left.

"Mrs. Caroline Dugrey please." Tristan said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Certainly, and who may I ask is calling?"

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Oh. Mr. Dugrey, yes, of course." She said before disappearing from the line.

"Tristan, darling, how are you?" his 'mother' asked.

"I'm fine. I have a question for you." He kept his voice hard. He wasn't happy he'd been lied to for sixteen years.

"What's that dear?" she was oblivious to his anger.

"What's my mother's name?" Caroline was silent; she was probably in shock.

"What… I- What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"My mother. Karen Roe. She lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina with my twin brother. Were you ever going to tell me about this?"

He could hear sobbing coming from Hartford, and he was reminded of a childhood memory.

_He was seven years old. His dog had just been hit by a car. He was sitting in his front yard, tears streaming down his face._

_His father drove along the long driveway and saw him sitting there. When his car was secured in the four-car garage, Anthony Dugrey walked back to the front yard._

"_Tristan? What's wrong with you?" he asked the boy who just stared at the road on the other side of the high iron fence._

_His question was not sympathetic._

"_Tristan, stop crying." He ordered. Even at such a young age Tristan had already learned that crying was frowned upon. A weakness in the Dugrey family._

_He did his best to stop his tears and sniffled quietly as he was pulled inside…_

His mother, or at least the woman who had first claimed to be his mother, continued to cry, but made an attempt to speak.

"Tristan, please. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, it's just-"

"You didn't know how?" he asked sarcastically.

"I thought I couldn't have children. We were traveling at the time, and we met Karen. We offered to take one of the babies, because she was so young, she knew she couldn't handle it. I wanted you so much, I-"

"I don't care about any of that. She's already explained her reasons to me. What I want to know is why you kept this from me for so long!" she was crying again.

"I was scared… I didn't know how to tell you."

"I thought you would say that. I have to go. Please have one of the maids pack my things and send them to the Tree Hill post office in North Carolina."

"Tristan please, I-"

"Goodbye Caroline." He hung up and exhaled. '_Well that settles that, I guess_' he thought. '_I'm not going back to Hartford now. Not unless Rory wants me there._'

Karen offered Tristan a job, and he gratefully accepted. He didn't want to just lounge around on the couch, eating her food and doing nothing in return, so he took a job at the café.

Haley helped him out a lot, and he soon had knew just what he was doing, what he was meant to be doing with his life.

Tristan Dugrey was never meant to live the life of an elite socialite; he was supposed to live a simple life, with his family.

After a few weeks, Tristan asked Haley out. She accepted. They had both given up hope of ever getting the other person they were in love with and although it was unfair, decided to settle.


	6. Lucas and Rory

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

Haley James was amazed. She'd been dating Tristan for a month and he was, well, amazing.

They hadn't been together long so she didn't know him that well, but he'd taken her to dinner and a couple of movies. She was having a really good time.

Tristan felt the same way. Haley was really smart, and nice, and beautiful. They had a great time together.

But there was something missing.

Every time he saw her from a distance he thought he could see Rory walking towards him. Then he realized it was Haley.

As time went on, they got more serious, until one night, in Haley's room, when things were getting heated.

Tristan's jacket lay on the floor, his shirt half undone, and Haley was straddling him, wearing nothing but jeans and a bra.

They were in the middle of a full on make-out session, when they both said something that should have been expressed long ago.

"Rory," Tristan moaned into Haley's neck.

"Luke…" Haley whispered at the same time.

They pulled apart in an instant and stared at each other.

"What?" They asked in unison. Haley reached for her shirt as she tried to think of what to say. Tristan ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I… Uh-"

"Did you say 'Luke'?" Tristan asked after a moment.

Haley bit her lip and nodded.

"Rory?" she asked slipping her shirt over her head.

"That is an incredibly long story. Maybe even longer than the '_I'm in love with my best friend_' story." He replied as he fixed up his shirt.

"Try me." She said with a hint of a smile creeping onto her lips.

'_Good to know she's not mad_.' He thought. "Ok… Well, Rory is a girl I went to school with, for a little over a year." He began his story as Haley sat back.

"Bad break-up?" she asked.

"Never even got together. When we met, I was an incredibly arrogant ass. I decided that she was something I just had to have. But of course, she never went for anything that I threw out there. She was unlike any girl I'd ever been with, and she fascinated me." He just kept going. He had told his roommates about Rory after they had caught him staring at a drawing about ten times. But after a while they didn't really want to hear it. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop now,

"For months I tried to get her attention, but by the time I finally got to kiss her, she was really upset. And not in the mood to stick around."

"Why?" Haley shifted in her seat. She looked concerned.

"The day before this party we were at, was her three month anniversary. And her idiot of a boyfriend dumped her. We were by ourselves and we were talking. I had just been dumped in front of everyone." He knew Haley was trying not to laugh. It was kind of funny, sort of, if you really thought about it. "Of course, I couldn't help myself. I just leaned forward and kissed her."

Haley raised her eyebrows. The story sounded ok so far.

"When she pulled away she was crying." Haley gasped. "Yeah. She ran away. Nothing was going to stop me then. Even when Rory tried to set me up with a friend I didn't stop. I kept trying to make her realize how I felt, but just when I thought I had it… Dean showed up."

"Dean?" Haley asked as Tristan took a breath.

"Rory's boyfriend. This tall, dark idiot. There is no way in hell that he could possibly ever deserve her…" he stood up, unable to stay in the same place. "I'm not saying that I do, but still, he _never_ did. He showed up at school, and just as I was asking Rory out, she saw him, and decided to tell him, that she loves him. And hates me."

"Oh my God." Haley was getting a little emotional over the story. It was getting sadder by the minute.

"Yeah, well, then I just wanted to make her uncomfortable. Hurt her like she'd hurt me. I was king and she had rejected me. I wasn't going to let her get away with that. We had to do Shakespeare thing. Romeo and Juliet. A group of us were doing the death scene.I just wanted her to be scared. EverytimeI openened my mouth, she thought i would tellDean what had happened at the party. I wasn't going to say it directly, butI hinted about it. Of course she was the only one who knew whatI wassaying.Every time we would get to the final kiss in rehearsal, something would interrupt us. Then I screwed up. And my father being the man that he is, decided that instead of dealing with his problem child himself, he would pay someone to do it for him."

"Military school." Haley filled in; she knew exactly where he had been for the last year.

"Yep. An entire year of nothing but exercise, a strict school schedule that I actually followed, and time to think about Rory."

Haley smiled, it actually sounded romantic.

"You remind me of her so much. You're both so smart, and kind, and beautiful. You even look like her- except for your eyes, she has these really intense blue eyes. I just thought I could forget about her, if I concentrated on you. But you see how well that worked out." He finished his story and Haley continued to smile.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am."

"Wow." Haley thought the story was so romantic. He had no guarantee's that Rory would ever have any feelings towards him, but for almost two whole years, she was all he could ever think about. She knew about his, reputation as 'king of Chilton' but she also now knew those other girls were just a distraction.

They sat in silence for a moment before Tristan asked,

"So, tell me your version of '_I'm in love with my best friend'_." Tristan said, looking right at Haley.

Haley covered her face. She had no idea what to say. _How can you explain to the guy you're supposed to be dating that you're in love with his identical twin brother? He isn't good enough, you want his exact double._

Even if he's just confessed to being in love with someone else?

"I, um… I've never… Never told anyone any of this." She said slowly.

"Take your time." He said with a smile as he settled back on the bed. He knew Haley was uncomfortable and he was enjoying it.

That was the old Tristan trying to break through. The evil, manipulative creature he had worked so hard to suppress.

But he refused to give up, give in to his old nature.

"I've got nowhere else to be." he added suportivly

"Ok… Well I've been friends with Luke since I was about eight. I come from a big family, and so I thought to myself, 'Karen and Luke need me more.' I practically moved in with them by the time I was nine. It used to be just the two of us, for awhile anyway. When he went to gym class, he had a couple of other friends that he hung around with, then it was just me and 'the guys'. You know, Mouth, Skills, Junk Jimmy and Fergie?"

"Yeah I've met them."

"Right, well that was our little posse. We've always been proud to be The-Non-Joey-And-Dawson, but for most of that time, I've wanted to tell him… Tell him that I am Joey, and I'm in love with Dawson." She said the last part quickly and when she was done she covered her face and laughed at herself.

"I was asked to tutor Nathan a few weeks before you got here. You remember Nathan right?"

"The guy who got his dad, while Luke and Karen were left with nothing? Yeah I remember."

"Yeah, well, I was doing that and I started to like him. I thought that if I focused on him, he could take my mind off Lucas. I even thought that because they were brother's they'd be, like, the same."

"Well, that wasn't true."

"No. It wasn't. Then I met you."

Tristan smiled, he was proud that she was able to get this out, it would make her feel better, he felt much better.

"And I thought, 'well this guy is Luke's twin brother. He'll be perfect. I can be with Luke while not being with Luke' you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. So, what we need to do now is get you and Luke together. Because I want the two of you to be happy."

"Yeah. Um, I think you're forgetting something and her names Brooke." Haley replied, amazed that he thought Luke would ever date her.

"Right. Brooke," he thought for a moment. "Ok, so what we have to do is find someone else for Miss Davis to get her claws into while you steal her boyfriend."

"Uh huh. And how am I going to do that?"  
"By being you."

"Tristan, I've been me for sixteen years and nothing has happened. There is no way this will work."

"Ok. Fine, if you don't want my help, I'll just go."

"I'll make you a deal. We do this, and you go home and tell Rory how you feel."

"Trying to get rid of me all ready?" he asked with a smile, but she just stared. "She hates me. She would just slam the door in my face. Why don't we just-"

"Rory or no Luke."

"But she's got Dean. And he would never let me get near her. I can't break them up."

"Oh, so you can't break up Rory and Dean, but I can destroy Luke and Brooke? I don't think so."

"Ok. But we have to start with you. I won't even attempt making contact with Rory until we've got you all set."

"Fine. What do we do?"

"Well…"

For the next hour they made plans to keep Brooke away from Luke for awhile, using another guy to distract her. Then when she was all tangled in the web, Haley would swoop in and collect her man.

After the base of the plan was organised, Tristan got up to leave.

Haley walked him to the door and then came back to her room and lay on her bed in darkness.

'_Would Luke really choose to be with his quiet best friend, over the bubbly and sexual Brooke Davis?_' she wondered.

"No. No way in hell."

A/N: I realise they were a little OOC here. I mean considering Haley and Nathan's relationship and how long it took them to have sex, this was probably a little fast, for Haley anyway. But I needed it that way to make it work.

Please R&R.


	7. Dan Scott Motors

A/N: So everybody wants a Tristan-Dan scene. This is just the beginning. I would have updated earlier today, but my BEST FRIEND is going to Japan for ten months on Thurday. I spent last night at her place and only just got home, so it's the right day, just a little later than i would have liked. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls.

Tristan was walking through town one afternoon when someone yelled out his brother's name. Looking around he noticed that Luke wasn't there, which made sense since he was supposed to be a practice. He turned to where the voice was coming from and looked up at the sign above the door.

Dan Scott's Motors.

"Shit…"

So far Tristan hadn't met his father or half-brother. He'd met Deb at the café, and a couple of Luke's friends, but not the rest of 'the family'

He debated whether or not he should go in. And decided against it.

This wasn't something he wanted to do alone.

He kept walking and soon arrived back at the café. It hadn't taken him long, ever since DSM he had run, hoping the man wouldn't follow him.

"Hey Tristan. What's the matter?" Haley asked, noticing he was breathing heavily and sweating a little.

"I almost met Dan." He replied and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Wait, how did you almost meet him?"

"I was walking through town and someone called out Lucas' name. I turned to see who it was and realised I was at Dan Scott's Motors. So I ran."

"Wow that must have been weird."

"It was. I debated going in there, and decided it was something I didn't want to do alone."

"Are you ok though? I mean, I remember when Luke started running into Dan, he was really pissed."

"Yeah, well all I know right now is that he abandoned my mom and brother, in order to get another woman pregnant, and neglected that kid too. What's there to get mad about?" he asked a little sarcastically. "No, I think I need to speak to him before I can get angry."

"Fair enough."

SCOTT HOUSE

"Nathan. What do you know about Lucas skipping practise today? Did you finally succeed in getting him to quit the team?" Dan walked into the weight room as Nathan began his workout.

"No. He was there the whole time. Nothing we do gets him to quit. But I do have one more plan."

"What do you mean he was there the whole time? I saw him walking down the street in the middle of practise. He mustn't have been there."

"Believe me if he wasn't I'd be much happier, but he was there."

"That's impossible. I swear that it was him."

"Maybe he's got a clone. Or he could be a twin." Nathan said as a joke. He laughed to himself but Dan stood there thinking. He was confused.

Hahaha! Now Dan knows. But he doesn't know what he knows you know? Ok, so press the button and review. Thank you.


	8. Scott Brother Reunion

A/N: Ok, so thank you for the reviews. I still want to know everything you're writing. And I was also wondering if anyone could give me a hand. I started writing this fic sometime last year and stopped because I'd reached the point where I had to break up Luke and Brooke. I couldn't do it, I can't figure out how I would get Jake to steal her away (partly coz I don't think he steals girls away) so if anyone has any suggestions PLEASE let me know. I'm kinda desperate.

A/N 2: The Trory and Laley action will come, but you know, i need help.

"Nathan, have you heard about the bastard spawn's clone?" Tim asked one afternoon in the locker room.

"Yeah, my dad saw him on Tuesday. But Lucas was here right?"

"I think so. Any theories?"

"Oh, yeah, he's either being cloned, o he has a twin."

"Great so we'll have two of them to get rid of. Twice the fun."

"Seriously man, dad was really freaked out."

"Huh, well, maybe he's got kids all over the country, and they're all showing up now."

Tim laughed, but Nathan just glared.

"Would you two get your asses out onto the court? Now. Start your warm-ups." Whitety yelled from the door. The two boys looked at each other, and then walked out to the court.

"Tim have I been drinking?" Nathan asked when they reached the bleachers.

"Not that I know of, why?" Tim tore his eyes away from the cheerleaders who were stretching on the other side of the court. His jaw dropped. "Shit."

Three or four feet away, stood Lucas Scott. He either stood in front of a mirror, or he really did have a clone.

Lucas hit his knuckles against Tristan's, and turned. He realised that everyone was staring at him and his brother.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Tristan looked around. "Woah." He was used to attention, but not usually a basketball team and cheerleading squad.

"Should I go or…"

"So it's true." Everyone looked at Nathan. "There is another one."

"Nathan, just leave him alone alright?" Lucas tried to keep his two brothers apart.

"Oh, so this is Nathan?" Tristan stepped up beside Lucas.

"Yeah I'm Nathan. Who the hell are you?"

"Tristan. I'm Karen's son."

Everyone gathered around the three sons of Dan Scott, some ready to break up the fight they knew would come, others ready to join in.

"Oh really? Nice to know we've got another ass to kick."

"I'd love to see you try." Tristan spat back. Nathan reached out and shoved him. Tristan shoved him back and everyone jumped in.

Tristan was about the same height as Nathan and he was glad thinking back to the time he'd fought Dean. The guy had towered over him, but Tristan had been confident he could win. Until the others at the dance had broken it up.

Now he stood surrounded by a basketball team about to kick his 'little brother's' ass.

Lucas knew what was going to happen before it did. He looked over to Jake for assistance. They knew what they had to do as soon as the two boys began shoving each other.

Most of the team was on Nathan's side. But Tristan of course had Lucas, Jake and a few others.

The girls stood in shock. Only two of them knew the full story, well as much as Lucas and Tristan. Brooke and Peyton stood with the rest of their squad, wondering when and if Whitey was going to break up the fight.

They didn't have to wait long though. When Nathan and his friends had the others surrounded, Whitey blew his whistle.

"All right, that's enough! Break it up. SCOTT! Stop that. Tim get off of him!"

Some of the fighting continued, but Lucas, Jake and a couple of guys on Nathan's side tried to remove themselves. Tristan took that opportunity and grabbed Nathan, forcing him backwards, pinning him too a wall.

Within seconds he had about fifteen (A/N: I'm not sure how many are on the team) guys on his back, trying to drag him away. Lucas managed to get between the two of them and pull Tristan away.

"Lucas you get him out of here. I don't want to see you in my gym until you've calmed down son." Whitey added, looking at Tristan.

Lucas nodded and pulled him out the door. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and then Brooke jogged after them.

"Show's over. Get back to your warm-ups. Miss Sawyer, can you hndle them on your own?" he smiled at Peyton, confusing a few people.

"Yeah I'll be fine Whitey. Thanks." He turned back to his team as she began to instruct the squad. Brooke had tshown them a new routine the day before, now they just needed to practise.

Lucas had to run to keep up with Tristan after he stormed off.

"Tris stop."

"No. I have to get out of here. I can't stay here."

"Why?" they slowed down and then stopped. Brooke stood a few feet away.

"Because I finally figured out where it comes from. And I have to get away. Before I go back to that."

"What are you talking about man?"

"Dan. I've never spoken to him, but I'm guessing Nathan is just like daddy dearest. Which explains why I was exactly like that growing up."

"You don't know that. I grew up around him, and I refused to allow myself to be like that. He was the reason I stopped playing in the junior leagues. Mostly for mom, but partly for me too. If you don't want to be like Dan., then don't. It's your choice."

Tristan groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. '_Why is Luke so smart? He's always right. It's so annoying.'_

"Come on man, I think you should go home and cool off. Spend some time with Haley or mom. Just calm down."

Tristan nodded and walked away from the school.

Brooke took a few steps forward and wrapped an arm around Lucas' waist.

"You did good babe." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He kissed her back. "We should get back."

"Do we have to?" she smiled, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on Lucas that it usually did.

"Yeah we do. Let's go." He turned and walked back to the gym.

Brooke stood stunned for a moment, then slowly followed.

"Dad? Are you here?" Nathan called walking into the beach house.

"In the bedroom." He replied. Nathan followed his fathers voice and flopped onto the bed.

"So, I ah, I met your son today."

"What?" Dan had been shoving clothes into a drawer, but he stopped "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the day you thought you saw Lucas, but I told you he was at practise? Well what you saw was his twin brother. They look exactly the same, I mean I thought he was playing with mirrors but it was real. There are two of them.

Dan was in shock. He had to sit down.

"What's his name?" he finally asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Nathan asked, confused.

"What's his name?" Dan repeated.

"Tristan. He replied. "But I don't get it. Why do you-"

"Get out." He cut Nathan off.

"What?"

"Leave. Now." Dan said more insistently.

"Fine." Nathan turned and slammed every door between him and his car, before driving away.

Dan sat on his bed, staring into space. He didn't speak for ten minutes. When he finally opened his mouth the only word that came out was.

"Tristan."

FLASHBACK

Dan was out jogging. He returned to his dorm room and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he picked up jus in time.

"Dan, it's Keith." He sounded different.

"Hey big brother. What's up?"

"She told me not to call, but I thought you should know."

"Know what? And who's she?" he asked confused.

"Karen had the baby last night. It's a boy."

Dan was grateful there was a chair close by. He dropped into it.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Well, anyway, I've gotta go. I just thought you should know you're a father."

"Keith wait."

"Yeah?"

"What's his name?' he almost whispered the question.

"What did you say?"

"What's his name?" his voice was louder. More firm this time.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott." Keith's voice was full of pride.

"I've got to go." He hung up with out another word. For ten minutes he sat in silence then whispered,

"Lucas."

A/N: I wanted to put this in because although I started out hating Dan, he's had his moments. I mean there's all that stuff in the first season, he saved Lucas' life, he has a box of newspaper clippings about his first born. He was going to come back, and he wanted custody. I still hate the man, (he's a freaking ass hole.) but I just wanted to do something a little different. (At least I hope it's different.)

Please review.


	9. Writing To Rory

A/N: I got bored, I have nothing on today, so i decided to update early. Enjoy.

Rory examined the envelope Kirk had just handed her. She was confused by the return address, partly because there was no name, and because of the state.

"Who do I know that lives in North Carolina?" she asked, turning it over in her hands.

"I dunno." Lorelai replied, sipping from her large to-go cup from Luke's. They walked back to their house and Rory went straight to her room. Sitting on her bed, she carefully opened the envelope and chewed her bottom lip as she unfolded the paper.

"To Rory, I'm out. Military school is over- Oh my god."

She skipped to the end to confirm her suspicions.

The letter was from Tristan.

_So how's life going? School, your friends? How's that little town of yours? I know that I was a horrible person at Chilton and for that I want to apologise._

_I really hope things are going well for you now._

There was a sentence scribbled out and after that,

_I'm staying in North Carolina with family, they're great. I really love it here._

_Well anyway, I just wanted to say hi and sorry. So that's it. Bye._

_Tristan._

She reread the letter, then the address and phone number a few times. And she began to write.

A/N: Sorry. This was so short, but the next two are going to be about the same while I figure out the Jake-Brooke-Lucas-Haley situation. Any suggestions would be GREATLY APRECIATED, and any help you give me will be noted in the A/N, so everyone will know how amazing you are. Sorry again. 5 reviews chapter 11


	10. The First Letter

A/N: So I'm still stuck with the Brooke-Jake thing. I really need help on this one. If anyone has ANY idea's at all, even if youu think their stupid, PLEASE let me now.Thanks.

BTW i only got two reviews. So thanku to LoVe23 and Labybabe. Is anyone else reading this? I feel so unloved.

Lucas was happy. At least he thought he was. He was playing the best game in the world, dating one of the hottest girls in school, and everything seemed to be going good.

But there was something wrong.

Something new in his life he was trying to make work. Not only had his mom lied to him about the situation with Dan when he was born, but she'd also left out the part about him having a twin brother. They didn't know each other that well, but he and Tristan were getting a little closer.

It didn't even bother Lucas that he'd been dating Haley.

Well not really. When she first confessed to having feelings for Nathan, Lucas had been furious. But with Tristan it wasn't so bad.

Although he felt a little uncomfortable around them, he couldn't quite figure out why.

There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that didn't want to be ignored.

He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't like the idea of Haley dating. Even though they she and Tristan were just friendsagain, he still felt weird.

_'Why is that?'_ his mind asked. But he refused to answer.

This is even shorter than the last one, I'm really sorry, but the next one's a little longer. Just a little bit.


	11. She Wrote Back

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I went away for the weekend and completly forgot to update before i left but its the first thing i did when i got back. ****thanks for the reviews Photobooth Romance**

**Re Ch 2: Karen was upset when she first saw Tristan. The sight of him made her faint, and she could barely breathe when she was the two of them sitting together. She was crying the whole time.**

**Re ch 7: I know you didn't like this chapter, but i did. And it was the only way i could think of to make it work. I'm sorry if u don't like it.**

**I read your profile and it's made me feel a bit better about your reviews. I'm trying to write better, but i doubt it'll work.**

**And one last note, did anyone remember what yesterday was? Chad and Sophia's anniversary. I kniw they split up, but i still like to think of them together.**

"Tristan, you've got some mail." Karen called as she entered the house.

He turned from the fridge and opened a bottle of water.

"Really? From whom?" he was surprised. No one knew where he was.

"Umm, Rory Gilmore." She read off the back. "From Connecticut." She handed him the letter and he silently walked out to the porch.

"Hey Tristan. What are you doing?" Haley walked up and sat down beside him.

"She wrote back." He replied, almost in a whisper as he held up the letter.

"Really? Well what did she say?" she was excited.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it."

"I can't." he shoved it into her hands. "You do it."

"No. I can't read that." She tried to give it back, but he refused to take it, standing up and walking a few steps away.

"Just open it. I'm not asking you to read it, just open it. When it's open, then I'll be able to read it. I just can't do it myself."

"Ok. Ok, I'll do it." Haley carefully opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and handed it to Tristan.

Tristan,

I was really surprised to hear from you – good surprise though I think. Things are good here at home and school is almost over. This means, Paris is even crazier than usual – major stress over college.

So how was military school? Will you return to Connecticut a drill Sergent?

I hope you're having a nice time with your family. Anyway, Mom's good, everyone else is fine. The town is still here, and miraculously, Chilton has moved on from the loss of its king.

Paris is dating a Princeton man named Jamie who we met in Washington. Well, I hope you're good. I might write again soon.

Rory

He finished reading and refolded it.

"What? Is it bad?"

"She said… hearing from me was… a good surprise and she might write again."

"Yes!" Haley jumped up and threw her arms around him. "That's great. I'm so happy for you." Tristan hugged her back, but didn't say anything.

"Why am I the only one celebrating here? What's wrong?"

"I'm just… I'm in shock you know."

"But this is good. Isn't it?"

"I guess so,"

He just sat staring at the letter in his hands. A part of him was happy; Rory apparently didn't hate him like she'd said that she did. But he was confused; he didn't know what to do. _Am I supposed to write back? What do I do?_


	12. Sexual Tension

I'M BACK! I'm finally updating aren't you happy? Anyway, I'll get outyou're your way and let you read.

"Hey, Rory, you got another letter from North Carolina. Did you find out who was writing to you?" Lorelai asked walking into the living room. Rory looked up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"Uh, yeah. I did." She replied taking her letter.

"Well? Who was it?" Lorelai asked, impatiently.

"Tristan." Rory told her.

"Bible Boy? Evil Tristan wrote to you? Twice? What, he didn't get the hint after you didn't respond to his first letter?" she flopped onto the couch next to Rory.

"Well, not exactly."

"Huh?" she'd confused herself with all the questions.

"I did respond. He told me he was sorry for the way he treated me at school, and I wrote back to him, I guess he'd like to stay in contact."

"Wait, is this like, him contacting everyone he was evil to and apologising, or is it just you?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention anything about other people."

"So are you gonna write again? What's happening?"

"Probably. I'm not sure."

"What about Jess?"

"You don't even like Jess."

"Does that mean you're over? What's going on?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I haven't even told Tristan that I broke up with Dean. But no, Jess and I are not over, I'm simply talking to an old acquaintance from school. I don't even know if Jess needs to know about this. They're just letters."

"Right. Just letters ok."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Carry on with your reading."

Lorelai stood up and left the room. Rory stared after her for a minute, before opening the letter in her hands.

Rory,

I really didn't expect you to write back, but I'm happy you did. I'm glad that everything is going ok for you. Oh and ha ha – you still have to go to school. (Sorry I just love rubbing that in. My friends here are in school too, but I'm done!)

So, Paris is dating a Princeton man? I bet she loves that. Major rebelling against the Harvard dreams. (Her parents must hate it) What about you? How's Dean? (I really didn't mean to sound sarcastic there, really I promise.)

Ok, well, I'm gonna go. I hope you're still good.

Tristan.

She laughed to herself when she reached the part about Dean, but was shocked, when she realised how much Tristan knew about Paris.

_Well they did grow up together; he probably knows a lot of things I wouldn't expect._

She walked into her room, and wrote a reply. This time, adding her e-mail address to the bottom.

Lorelai walked into the diner the next morning, and stood at the counter, staring at Luke.

"You're not getting any coffee." He said without looking up.

She whimpered. "Please? I need it. I can't live without it. Please Luke?"

"No." he turned to Kirk who was sitting at the counter, just as Jess came out of the kitchen.

"Jess! My favourite diner boy. Would you be a dear and get me some coffee?" she asked sweetly.

"Now, I wouldn't dream of depriving you two of your morning flirtation. How else will you build up your daily quota of sexual tension?" he asked with a smirk before walking to a table by the window, putting down a plate and leaving for school.

Kirk chocked on his pancakes, Luke glared after his nephew, but Lorelai just shrugged it off.

"So, Luke, about that coffee…"

"Here." He replied handing over a to-go cup. "Now get out."

"See, that right there, that's what brings the customers back time and time again." She told him before walking out.

"Gilmore, is that you're article?" Paris asked, snatching a piece of paper out of Rory's hand.

"No! Actually, that's private." She tried to grab it back, but Paris held it out of her reach as she skimmed through the words.

"Tristan? You're writing to Tristan. Why? Having two guys in love with you isn't enough? You need them all. Why don't you take Jamie while you're at it?'

"I don't need them all, and I don't have two guys in love with me. You can keep your boyfriend. And as for Tristan, we're just writing to each other. We're friends, that's it. Not that it's any of your business." Rory pulled her article out of a folder and shoved it into Paris' hands then she snatched back her letter, and walked away.

Ok, so that was strange. I wasn't planning on having Paris go insane, but she's Paris, so what can you do?

Anyway I'm working on the Trory part of the story, I don't know how long it'll be until they're together, but it will happen. I PROMISE.


	13. Asking Jake For Help

"I've got it." Tristan said, sitting up.

"What?" Haley asked. They were at a picnic table, near the river court. Lucas was playing with his friends, and Haley was trying to study.

"The plan to break up Lucas and Brooke. I've figured it out."

"You're still thinking about that? Forget it. It's not going to work." She returned her attention to her math book.

"What are you talking about? You can't give up. You're the one that convinced me to keep going with my plan to win Rory over. So I'm going to convince you that this is a brilliant idea."

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" Haley asked, slamming her book shut.

"Well, all we have to do is ask Jake to like, you know, ask Brooke out."

"Why Jake?" Haley asked.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Tristan asked.

"I guess he's cute. Not the worst looking guy in town."

"Exactly. And since you and Brooke both like Lucas, what's to say she doesn't think the same thing about Jake? It's perfect. We just convince him to help and it'll be that easy."

"How can we convince him to ask Brooke out? He's a nice guy. I doubt he would go behind Luke's back and try to steal his girlfriend."

"Ok, so we get someone else. Any ideas?"

"No."

"Right, Jake's single, and all he has to do really is distract her for a little while. We can explain the situation to him, and-"

"Wait, 'explain the situation'? As in, tell him how I feel? No thanks."

"Well, do you want to sit back and watch the two of them do that forever?" Tristan asked and they turned to look at the basketball court. Brooke had just arrived, and she was now kissing Lucas as his friends stood around, trying not to stare.

"Ok. So, what do we say to Jake?" Haley asked, tearing her eyes away.

"Finally!" Tristan smiled, the plan was laid out in his mind, all he had to do was tell Haley, and they could start.

"Jake, can we talk to you?" Tristan asked, as the Tree Hill Raven's exited their locker room the next night. Jake said goodbye to one of his team mates, and turned to Tristan and Haley.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"We were wondering, if you would be interested in helping us with a little project." Haley stood beside Tristan silently. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, she didn't want to say anything.

"What kind of project?" he asked, noticing Haley's strange attitude.

"Well, this may take a while to explain. Maybe we should go get a coffee or something. Do you have to get home right away?"

"No. My parents take care of Jenny on game nights."

"Great. So coffee?"

"Sure." He followed them out of the gym, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, so, um, Haley has this thing that she needs a little help with." Tristan started to explain.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Lucas! Ok? Is that what you had in mind?" she asked Tristan.

"I thought you might like to ease into it, but sure, let's do it that way. "

"Wait, you're in love with him? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I know it's so hard to believe. Friends never have feelings like this." She replied bitterly.

"Ok, so what we wanted to ask you has to do with Brooke."

"Oh no. I'm not getting into this one."

"Why not? You don't even know what I was going to ask." Tristan tried to reason.

"This is way too complicated. I try very hard to stay out of the dramatic high school scene. Last time I let myself act like my team mates I became a father."

"It's not like that. I promise. All you have to do is distract Brooke for a while."

"How would I do that? Not that I'm saying I will, but, if I did, how would it work?"

"Well, you could-"

"Ask her to baby sit." Haley blurted out. She was planning on letting Tristan do the talking, but the idea just came to her.

"What?" he asked. '_This isn't part of the plan.'_

"You know, ask her to look after Jenny. Like you have all this stuff on, and you're parents have to work, so you ask her to baby sit."

"What stuff? All I have is Jenny, basketball, school, and work. Brooke's got cheerleading, and school as well. And in case you haven't noticed all she ever does is work on the routines. When she's not with Luke."

"Don't remind me." Haley grumbled.

"Ok, so we get some hopeless case to join the cheerleading team, and Brooke has to help her train everyday." Tristan said, he'd had a plan, but things didn't seem to be going well in that direction.

"No, no. She's got her team. They're all perfect." Haley told him.

"Well, if you ask Peyton to baby sit, maybe Brooke would start to miss her, and help out." Tristan decided.

"That might work." Haley agreed.

"Maybe, but I couldn't take up all of Peyton's free time. That would just be cruel. Even if she loves Jenny."

"We could explain this to her too. She might be able to help."

"You want me to tell Brooke Davis' best friend I want to break them up? I don't think so." Haley interrupted. _It's bad enough having to say this to two people, I don't want this list to get any longer._

"Well why don't you just go to Luke and tell him? Wouldn't that be easier?" Jake wondered.

"No. I... I mean I haven't even thought about that. I just, I need to do this one step at a time." Tristan looked at her, she looked terrified all of sudden.

With a pleading look, Tristan looked towards Jake, and he folded.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks man." Tristan replied. Haley just stared at him.

"Yeah, I've gotta go. See you guys later."

"It's gonna work Hales." Tristan said with a smile.

"Uh huh." She was still in shock. _I just told Jake Jygalski my biggest secret. What the hell was I thinking?_


	14. Putting The Plan Into Action

AN: I'm sorry to all the Brucas' fans out there, you aren't going to like this. I know I said that this story was Brucas, but I also said Laley. Jake, Haley and Tristan weren't being assholes, they were just trying to make a plan, it's kinda crapI know. Anyway, read it if you want, let me know what you're thinking.

Disclaimer: I-sadly- own nothing.

Jake sat at home later that night thinking of Haley's situation. He didn't know what he could do to help. Of course he could ask Brooke to baby sit but he didn't know her that well. _What if she can't handle it? And besides she might just say no straight away._

_You have to do something. _His sympathetic side told him. The look on Haley's face pushed him to make a decision.

_Tomorrow. I'll ask her tomorrow._

Standing, he walked to his room to check on Jenny.

"Brooke, do you have a second?" Jake asked, catching up to the brunette as she walked away from her squad.

"Sure what's up Jake?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favour. I've got some extra shifts at Karen's and my parents have to work too. I was wondering if you would be able to watch Jenny for me."

"I… I don't really know anything about babies. Can't Peyton do it?"

"Well I asked her actually." He lied, making a mental note to fill her in. "But she has a strip due and she's got a certain environment she likes to work in. You know with the music and everything. And I don't really like my daughter to listen to that kind of music."

"Oh, ok, well I'll see what I can do,"

"Thanks You're a life saver." She smiled uncertainly as he walked away, in search of Peyton.

Brooke met up with the cheerleading squad out the front of the school. After the events at basketball practise last week Whitey made it a rule that no one but the team was to enter the gym during practise. That meant the cheerleaders were out.

While their captain waited for all of her girls to arrive she walked over to her best friend.

"Peyton, do you think you could look after Jenny? Jake asked me, but I don't know how."

"I'd love to Brooke, but I can't. I have a strip due. I'm really sorry. It's not so hard really. But if you have any major problems you can call me. I just won't be able to be there all the time."

Jake had told her he needed Brooke to baby sit. He couldn't explain his exact reasons, but told her it was 'for a good cause.'

"Ok, but keep you're phone on." She turned to the other girls. "Ok, so let's pick up where we left off yesterday." She instructed.

I know this one was short, and I haven't been very popular lately due to my short chapters, but the next one is longer. I swear to God.


	15. Time To Tell Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Photobooth Romance: stop teasing me. If you think rhis is crap, then just STOP READING!

"So, Rory, how's Bible Boy?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch beside her daughter.

"He's fine mom." Rory replied, not taking her eyes off Tristan's latest letter.

"Really? He's 'fine'?" She raised her voice and an eyebrow. Rory looked at her.

"Oh my God. He's OK. He is living in a state away from everything and everyone he knew. But in spite of that, he's doing ok. Alright? That's what I meant."

"Ok. Relax. It was a joke." Lorelai held her hands up in defense.

"Well it's not funny anymore."

"I'm sorry Rory." Rory gave her a look. "No seriously I am. I'll stop. Scout's honour." She did a salute and Rory frowned

"You weren't a boy or girl scout."

"No but you're dad was… For a week. They kicked him out after a little incident with some fire crackers. That didn't really please the Schnickelfritz's too much."

They laughed and for just a little while Rory stopped being defensive about her relationship with Tristan.

They continued to trade letters weekly. (A/N: I have no idea how long it takes for mail to get from Connecticut to North Carolina) When he finally decided to reveal his relationship to the people he was staying with, Rory wasn't as shocked as she would have expected to be.

"_The real reason I'm still in North Carolina is because my biological family live here. I was adopted."_

After reading that in an e-mail Rory just stared blankly at the screen as questions ran through her head.

_Did he know? Is that why he was so rebellious all the time? Why he never said a kind word about his parents?_

She sent a reply straight away, asking everything she was thinking.

Tristan sat in front of Lucas' computer looking over college websites, when a window popped up at the bottom of the screen.

_You have one new e-mail._

He blinked a little confused. Rory didn't usually reply that quickly, then he realised what he had sent her and her speed made perfect sense.

_Are you serious? Oh my God, are you ok? Have you known all along? Or was it totally new information? That's just… Wow. How are you dealing with it all? I wish I had something supportive or comforting to say, but I'm at a loss for words. Sorry. Let me know if you want to talk about anything. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later._

_Rory._

He smiled at her concern. It was nice to have someone who cared. Karen, Luke and Haley were great, but Rory was different. Someone from his past; she knew him at his worst and was still willing to give him another chance.

It felt good to be able to talk to her finally. Get to know her and tell her things, let her get to know him.

Letting someone in where no one had been before was hard, but he was willing to do it. Rory was important to him. He didn't want to screw it up again.

_I'm fine now. When I first found out I was angry. But I've gotten to know my mom, brother and uncle and I'm actually happy. I think I may have known in the back of my mind, I've never felt like I belonged with Caroline and Anthony, but I tried to ignore those feeling. My biological father and his other son are just like the people I grew up with – what I was like before Military School kicked my ass. But Lucas and Haley are more like you. They're smart and kind. Must be why I like them so much. But don't worry Mary, I'm ok. Just knowing I can talk to you is comfort enough. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove that I've changed._

That wasn't very long was it? Did I swear you'd have a lonfgr schapter? Because there are bigger things coming... I think, I'm sorry, this isn't very good.


	16. Breakup's and Surprises

Thanks Monggoose 187, glad you liked it.

It made Rory happy to know that Tristan was happy in his new life. However Jess was not pleased with the new friendship.

He and Rory had only been together a short time, but already there were problems. And he lived in North Carolina.

Rory was ready for school, but she had a stop to make before catching her bus. Walking into Luke's diner, she made her way to the counter.

"Hi Luke."

"Rory," he nodded at her. "Where's your mom?" he asked, wondering why Lorelai hadn't arrived to demand her coffee yet.

"Oh, she's-"

"COFFEE!" Lorelai yelled as she burst through the door, startling a few customers. "I need coffee. Bad dreams, well, premonitions really. Michel is going to be particularly evil today. PLEASE give me coffee." She dropped into the seat beside her daughter.

Luke just handed over the requested drink while she was ranting.

"What are you doing?" she asked after swallowing half of it.

"What? It's not decaf, I swear. I've given up on that dream."

"You gave me coffee without a fight. You always fight me."

"Sorry, we can fight at lunch time." He promised.

Rory watched the two adults. They did this all the time, but it never got boring. At times they were frustrating as hell, but they were also adorable. She knew that when they finally realised what everyone else had seen years ago, it would be great.

"I'm gonna go see Jess." Rory told them.

"Dirty." Lorelai replied with a grin.

"Ahh, jeez!" Luke cried out. "Why do you do that?"

Rory could only just hear their muffled argument as she slipped behind the curtain. Jess' music drowned them out quickly.

"Jess?" she called out as she entered the small steam-filled apartment.

The bathroom door was open, allowing the steam to billow out and spread as Jess tried to decide which shirt to wear.

"JESS!" She yelled after a few futile attempts to get his attention. He noticed her for the first time, and turned off his stereo.

"Hey." He walked over and kissed her, before returning to pick up his Metalicca shirt.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him, "I'll have a bit of homework but once I get that out of the way-"

"I'm working." He replied, cutting her off.

"Again? Well, do you think Luke would give you he night off?"

"Not Luke's. Wal-Mart." He sat down to put his shoes on. Rory couldn't take it anymore.

"Jess, stop. Look at me."

"What?" He asked looking at her properly for the first time all morning.

"You haven't looked at me since I got here. I just wanted to check you still had eyes." She muttered, trying to build courage for the next thing she had to say. "I think we should break up."

Jess stared at her, he didn't look confused at all. Although you would expect him to if that was said completely out of the blue. He'd seen it coming.

"And why is that?" he asked, wanting her to finally admit it.

"This just isn't working. Dean broke beause he could see i wanted to be with you.But I don't see why we're together. We never spend anytime together."

"What's this about Rory?"

"Nothing." She refused to meet his gaze.

"No, there's something. What is it?"

"It's just… This is nothing like I thought it would be."

"What else?" he asked calmly, even though he was screaming inside his head.

"There's nothing else."

"Yes there is. I can tell. What is it?"

"Tristan." With that one word, Jess knew here was nothing he could ever do or say to fix what was happening. It was totally over.

"So he still hasn't stopped with the love letters?" he asked, allowing his anger to show.

"They're not love letters!" she said, also angry.

"Really? Coz from what I saw, it looked a lot like a love letter."

"You're reading my mail and you're the one who's mad? How warped is your mind?" she yelled at him.

"You want to end this? Fine with me!" he turned and stormed back to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Rory had tears in her eyes. She had wanted to break up with him, but she didn't want to hurt Jess or fight with him. Now she'd done all three and she felt horrible.

She grabbed her bag, ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the diner. Luke stood at the counter with a stunned look on his just like many of the customers. They had all heard the end of the argument, and were surprised to hear Rory yelling so much.

She couldn't deal with school and Paris in her current mood, so she walked home and changed out of her uniform. Next she wrote a letter to her mom explaining what had happened and where she would be. After packing a few things into a bag she returned to the bus stop just in time to catch her regular bus into Hartford.

A few hours later Rory knocked on a door and waited for an answer. After a moment she heard footsteps and seconds later Tristan pulled open the door.

"Hi," .He said.

"Hi." Rory replied before leaning forward and kissing him.

"Hey Luke who is it?" A familiar voice asked as more footsteps came from the next room. Rory pulled away from who she thought was Tristan and gasped.

"Rory?" The real Tristan asked as Lucas stood with a hand over his mouth trying to remember if he knew this girl. He eventually settled on the picture Tristan had in one of his bags. Haley stood close to Tristan, glaring at the girl she had just seen kissing her best friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked coming towards her.

"I- um… I broke up with Jess. I needed to see you and…" Lucas stood between the two, looking from one to the other. Rory seemed very nervous, she sort of reminded him of Haley.

"We're just gonna go…" he left the room with Haley right beside him. He had a feeling neither of them would be missed.

Rory still stood by the door, staring at Tristan, he stared back.

"Hi." He was smiling at her._ Rory's here. She's actually standing in front of me._

"Hi." She replied, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He watched her do it and remembered the time he was caught staring at her ears.

'_Mister Dugrey, is there something fascinating about Miss Gilmore's ear?'_

'_Yes Miss Caldecott' _he'd wanted to say_. 'It's fascinating, because it's attached to a beautiful young woman's face._' But he had decided against it, realising that would probably be frowned upon.

"That was my brother Lucas and his friend Haley." He told her.

"You didn't tell me you looked exactly the same."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"It must have slipped my mind." She nodded. They each took a few steps forward, until there was about a foot between them. "So, just a guess, but I don't think you came here to kiss him."

"No, not him." She whispered her reply, but he heard. They both moved closer and within seconds were wrapped up in a kiss. When they pulled apart to take a breathe they smiled at each other.

Tristan was especially happy, because this time, Rory wasn't crying. They kissed again, until a sound at the dor broke them apart.

"Hey gyuys I was wondering-" Karen stopped speaking when she saw one of her sons in a lip lock with a girl she'd never seen before.

"Uh.. Karen, this is Rory. Rory this is Karen. My mom." Rory bit her lip nervosly and turned to the woman across the room.

"Hello." Karen smoiled at her, Rory folded her arms across her chest and shrank inward.

"Hi."

"What were you wondering?" Tristan asked as Karen walked further into the room.

"I need someone to work tonight. I was hoping one of you could help me out?"

"Yeah. I could do it. If you don't mind sitting around a cafe for a few hours." He said to Rory.

"Are you kidding? My whole life is coffee. I go to Luke's everyday, sometimes spending hours at a time there." She replied. Karen looked confused. "It's a diner in Stars Hollow." She explained.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tristan asked, a smile, creeping onto his lips.

"I'm going to dinner."

"Who with?" his smile grew evil.

"Just… Keith." She whispered with a nervous smile.

"YES! Luke get your ass in here, you owe me twenty bucks." Tristan yelled into the next room. Lucas and Haley returned, Luke took one look at his mother's face and knew what had happened.

"I can't beleive you two."Karen tried to look angry, but couldn't.

"Hey, i could just tell you two would get together. He thought it would never happen. I win, you lose, thankyou very much."

"Its just dinner." she reminded him as he snathed the money from his brothers hand. The girls laughed and Karen just smiled.

"So where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"That's none of your business," Karen replied with a glare. "I'll need you at the cafe by six, and you'll have to close up. I'm sorry to take hi away from you for your first night, Rory, but I'm sure Lucas and Haley can entertain you for a few hours."

The four teenagers looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Karen asked looking form one to the other.

"Nothing." Haleuy replied as Luke and Rory shared a look.

Ok, I just realise I didn't put in the part where Keith asks Karen out, but you've all seen them together, you know what he's like, just imagine it yourselves, I'm sure you're quite capable. I'm sorry I know that really sucks, but I wanted to get this to you as quick as possibble and I'm late anyway. SORRY. Please review.


	17. Mr Basketball and Friends

**I own nothing except my DVD's and thoughts.**

Lorelai held a piece of paper in her shaking hand as she dialled a number from memory.

"Luke's." she heard him speak, but her voice refused to copy him. "Hello?"

"She's gone…" she whispered. Luke wasn't sure who had spoken or what they had said.

"What?"

"Rory's gone." She repeated louder and clearer.

"Lorelai? What's happened? Where's Rory?" he was getting worried, Lorelai had a tendency to be dramatic but this was too much, even for her.

"She left a note. She went to North Carolina."

"What? Are you serious? Ok, you stay there. I'll be over in five minutes."

"Ok." She put down the phone and waited.

Luke ran up the porch steps and let himself in. Lorelai sat on the couch holding a piece of paper, staring at nothing.

"Lorelai?" he called walking towards her. "What did Rory's note say?" he sat beside her and she handed it over. As he read she moved a little closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. After reading it quickly Luke grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Calling Rory so she can tell you this is all just a misunderstanding and she'll be home for dinner." he replied looking down at her before dialling the number and waiting as it rang. As soon as Lorelai heard someone pick she grabbed the phone, stood up and started to yell.

"You listen to me I want my daughter back. You are not going to ruin everything we've planned. You will send her home now!" Luke just managed to grab the phone back as a male voice asked,

"What?"

"I'm sorry about that is Rory Gilmore there?" Luke asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, sure."

Lucas held a hand over the mouth piece of the phone and called Rory into the room. "There was this crazy woman yelling about ruining your life, and taking away your dreams, and then this guy asked to talk to you. Want me to hang up?"

"No. That's my mom." She took the phone and Lucas left the room. "Oh, God I am so dead. Hello?" she was terrified of what would be yelled at her.

"Rory what the hell are you doing in North Carolina?" Luke demanded angrily.

"Luke? I… I had to see-"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you get your ass back here this second, or so help me God I will come down there and drag you home." Lorelai yelled after stealing the phone back from Luke.

"I'm sorry mom. I had to get away. I couldn't explain how I was feeling to anyone. I just needed to see Tristan." She had tears in her eyes, as did her mother.

"Then I'll buy you a freaking web-cam!" she took a breath. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine. He hasn't done anything. I've been keeping so much to myself and I needed to tell him how I feel."

"I want you to come home. No, scratch that, I demand that you come home. You have a life here. And it's a good one, it's been very kind to you over the last sixteen years. Do you really want to give everything up? Your dreams for college, your friends, Jess, me? Isn't any of this important to you?"

"Yes. It's all important. But I'm not giving anything up, I'm just taking a break. I've caught up at Chilton before, I can do it again I'll be home in a few days. My life will still be there in a week won't it?"

"Of course it will honey. Just make it a short week."

"I'll try. I love you mom."

"I love you too babe.

"I have to go ok, but I'll try and talk to you later ok?"

"Ok"

"Everything's going to be fine mom. Don't worry. I love you. Bye."

Rory hung up and re-entered the room containing her new friends. "That was my mom. She wants me to come home." She sat with Tristan again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why was she yelling at me? I've never even met her." Lucas asked from his seat beside Haley. "I only just met you."

"She thought you were me. And now she wants to kill me." Tristan replied, sounding depressed.

"She doesn't want to kill you. She just-"

"Hates me?"

"No. She just doesn't know you. She'll get nicer." She tried to reassure him, but had yet to assure herself.

"Yeah… Right." He replied,

Rory kissed him, hoping that would help him feel better.

"I'm almost convinced." He told her, pulling her back in for another kiss. She pulled away and slapped him lightly as the other two laughed.

Looking around the room she felt completely comfortable. It was strange, she barely knew Tristan, and had only just met Lucas and Haley, but it didn't feel like she had any reason to feel like an outsider.

They included her in their conversation, - which at the moment centred around Keith and Karen's date.

"So where do you think their going?" Haley asked

"Probably just a small quiet restaurant." Lucas replied. He knew them both best. "Neither of them are very fancy."

"But this is special! It's a first date." Haley argued.

"Never do anything too spectacular on the first date." Tristan told them. "Because if you do, she'll always expect something better."

"Well you're romantic." Haley looked at Rory sympathetically. "Sorry, but I think romance may have missed this family." Rory just laughed, while Tristan tried to redeem himself.

"All I'm saying is do something nice, just not 'A Cinderella Story' nice." The other three stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You've seen 'A Cinderella Story'?" Rory asked,

"It wasn't my choice. My cousin-"

"My mother and I mock that movie. The previews were hilarious. I can't believe you've seen it."

"It's not that bad actually, but, um, I'll never be able to speak to you in public again." Haley added partly in his defence.

"Hey! My cousin wanted to see it so my mom-" he stopped mid-sentence realising what he was about to say.

The other three looked at each other, before turning to Tristan.

"I'm fine. I just… Casey and my grandfather were the only people I got along with. I haven't thought about them in weeks."

"You ok man?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Let's do something. We should show Rory around the town."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and they all stood up.

"Where to first?" Haley asked. "The school? Library?" Rory grinned, but Lucas shook his head.

"Hales, it's four o'clock. We just got out of school, why would we go back? What about the river court?"

"Yes sir mister basketball." The four walked out the door, heading to Lucas' favourite place in Tree Hill.

**So, that's chapter 18. Sorry about the mix up. i seem to do that quite a biit. anyway, pleas R&R**


	18. Female Bonding?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own the show or the characters – tear – and I don't own Target.

Lucas' friends had been playing at the river court when the four arrived. The boys decided to join the game while the girls sat and watched.

"So Tristan's really happy here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think he is." Haley replied with a smile. "But he probably won't stick around much longer."

"I couldn't ask him to leave. He just found his family. That wouldn't be fair."

"You don't have to ask. For over a year you're all he's thought about. He would do just about anything if it meant being with you. And it wouldn't be so bad, Connecticut's not that far."

"He's leaving?" Mouth asked, looking disappointed. "But he can't go,"

"Why not Mouth?" Haley asked him. Rory thought that was a very strange name.

"Since Tristan showed up there have been more people at this court than ever before."

"What about the night Luke played Nathan?"

"That was a one off. But there are people here all the time now."

"I see, you don't want to lose Jake, right?" Mouth started to protest, but Haley ignored him. "Just because Mommy and Daddy won't be living together anymore doesn't mean they love you any less." She said in a voice you would use when talking to a two year old.

"Shut up." He turned back o the game.

"So who's 'mommy' and 'daddy'?" Rory asked.

"Well I think Jake would be the daddy. He does have a daughter after all."

"Really? How old?"

"Jake's our age, and Jenny is seven months old."

"Wow, I guess I know a lot more teen parents than I thought."

"There are a few around."

"Looks like." Rory turned her head to see how the game was going, even though she didn't understand any sports, and saw a car pull up. She was about to ask who the brunette was when she saw the look on Haley's face.

"Not a fan of the girlfriend?" she asked as the girl kissed Lucas. Haley blinked and looked at her.

"No not really. What does he even see in her? Ok I know what he see's in her, but they're totally wrong for each other. I mean where was she when Lucas found out who his dad was? And the day that Rocket ran away? She was never there for any of the important things that happened in his life, until he joined the team."

"Don't worry. From what Tristan's told me, I'm sure he'll see things clearly soon." Rory replied.

"Hey Tutor Girl. You're new, do I know you?" Brooke asked as she sat down.

"No. I'm Rory."

"Oh, Tristan's girlfriend. Cool."

"Girlfriend?"

"Aren't you?" Brooke asked. She hadn't quite noticed the look on Rory's face yet.

"I don't know."

"Ha, well you should have 'the talk'."

"Yeah. Good idea. Brooke would you excuse us please?" Haley asked, she stood up, looked at Rory and walked away from the tabled.

"It was nice meeting you." Rory said before following Haley across the basketball court.

"Hey Luke! Keys," Haley called to her best friend. He looked at her strangely before fishing the keys to his uncle's truck out of his pocket and throwing them over to her.

Tristan followed them towards the truck, reaching for rory's hand as she opened the door.

"Where are you taking her Hales?"

"I'm being kidnapped." Rory replied seriously.

"I think it's time we had a tour that didn't involve basketball. We'll see you back at the house."

"You want me to come?"

"Girls afternoon Tristan. You aren't allowed. Besides, I've heard all this stuff about Rory from you, now I want to see if ay of it was true."

"Ok, ok, I'll see you both later." He kissed Rory and stood back as they drove away.

"So what's it like having her here?" Lucas asked as he made his way back.

He grinned. "It's great. I never thought I would see her again. I love it."

"Cool."

"Yo, are we gonna play or what?" Skills called to the twins. They turned back and continued the game.

Brooke sat watching for a while before standing and walking back to her car, tired of being ignored.

Brooke was driving through town, tryng to think ofd something interesting to do. Peyton was busy with something else, Haley and Rory clearly didn't want to spend anytime with her, and the rest off the girls from the squad were all busy with not so fun stuff.

With a frustrated sih she pulled over and walked into a building that was close by.

"Hey Brooke, what can I get you?" Jake asked her as she stopped by the counter in Karen's Café.

"How about a job?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you need someone to look after Jenny? Because if you still do, it looks like I might have some free time on my hands."

"Really? What about all your stuff that you have? Cheerleading? Lucas?"

"Well that's still there, but I don't think he'd notice my absence right now."

Jake frowned. "Well, if you're sure, that'd be great. But I wouldn't be abe to pay you much."

"Do you think I really need a paying job? It's fine. Just let me know when and I'll be there."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Hiow about right now?"

"Are you serious?"

"I've got nothing else to do."

Well, she's here now, if you really want me to go get her."

"I would love to see her."

"I'll be right back." He turned around, heading in the back to find his daughter.

"Come on sweetie, be a good girl." Jake said as he carried a crying baby into the main room.

"Can I try?" Brooke asked, suddenly getting a burst of maternal instinct as Jenny continued to cry.

"Sure. I have no idea why she's being like this. I'd try just about anything."

"Hi Jenny. Hey… Hi." Brooke took the baby into her arms. "What's the mattere huh?" she waited for a moment as if Jeny were talking to her. "You don't like the smell of the coffee? Well, why don't we ask daddy if you can go shopping hey? Won't that be fun?" Jenny stopped crying as if in agreement, making Jake laugh. "What do you say Jygalski? You can work without having to worry about her."

"I would love for her to have a day out. That is, if you don't mind."

"I really don't. It'll be fun. When do you finish?"

"Five o'clock, but you don't-"

"We'll see you at five then." Brooke replied collecting Jenny's things. She took everything out to the car and was about to put Jenny in when she realised something.

Jake looked up as she came back inside.

"Car seat." They said at the same time.

"Karen, sould I just go get Jenny's car seat and pu itin Brooke's car?" Jake asked his boss.

"Sure. You can have your break after that if you want." She replied.

"Thanks." The two teens walked out to Jake's car. He unhooked Jenny's seat and carried it to Brooke's car, before putting his daughter in securely.

"say bye to daddy, Jenny." Brooke said waving to Jake.

"Thanks again Brooke."

"Don't worry. Now go take your break. We'll see you tonight."

Haley took Rory to the library first. Tristan had said she always had a book with her, even at parties, so she knew it was a good idea.

"This is only the second day of school I've ever skipped." Rory confessed. "Last time I went to New York."

"Wow, Connecticut must be really boring."

"Only since Tristan left. But I acctuallty went to see my ex-boyfriend. He wasn't my boyfriend at the time, I was with-"

"Dean." Haley cut in.

"How did you know?"

"Tristan has talked about you non-stp since I got him started."

"Oh. Did you know about Jess?"

"a little. He didn't really like to talk about the guys in your life. So I tried not to push. All he said was Dean was a jerk ad Jess was there when he broke up with you."

"He wasn't really a jerk. I was a jerk. But in any case, we broke up, and I went out with Jess. I decided to break up with him this morning." Haley patiently listened like she had doine with Tristan. At least they weren't telling the same boring story.

"I actuallt didn't decide. I haven't thought all day. I woke up, went for breakfast and then I was here."

"Kissing two of the three Scott brother's."

"I still can't believe I did that. You looked so angry."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Until Brooke showed up I thought you were Lucas' girlfriend.

"Nope I am the Joey to their Dawson and Jen." Rory frowned. "dawson's Creek references are clearly lost on you I see. Sorry."

That's usually me. My mother raised me on a steady diet of caffeine, take-out, classic movies and television. As she would say, we have references coming out the wazoo."

"Well, lucky you. Any idea where you want to go next?""Not a clue. What does everyone do for fun around here?"

"Basketball."

"That's it?"

"Well, the girls cheer, the boys play, and anyone who lacks those talents, sits and watches."

"Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea how much."

"What do you recommend we do next?"

"I could be an absolute girl and suggest shopping."

"Ooh1 That sounds fun."

"Cool, let's shop then."

They left the library and drove to the mall. When they arrived, they walked in to see Brooke pushing a stroller.

"Great." Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke waved and made her way towards them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping. I wanted to show Rory around the town since all the boys can think about is the ball and the hoop and how to connect them." Haley replied. Trying not to sound too irritated. "How come you have Jenny?"

"Jake asked me to look after her a while ago and I was free today so I offered to take her."

"This is Jenny?" Rory asked kneeling down to look at the baby.

"Yeah, isn't she cute?"

"She's adorable." Jenny started to cry. "But you probably shouldn't let her see me. Apparently babies don't like me."

"Don't take it personally, she was like that at the café with Jake."

"So where are we shopping?" Rory asked Haley as she stood up again.

"My favourite question. How about Target first?" Brooke replied with a grin.

Rory and Haley shared a look as Brooke lead the way to the store.

I realise the girls may have been a little OOC but I didn't mean for that to happen. Let's just say that's how they adjust to knew people ok? Sound good? Please R&R.


	19. First Movie Night

I do not own Gilmore Girls, Casablanca or Serendipity.

Lorelai didn't want to be alone, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. Lucky for her, Luke felt as he had failed in delivering what he had promised and decided it was his duty to keep her company.

He stayed with her all afternoon, until she began to complain that she was hungry, then he went over to the diner to get them some dinner.

When he returned, Lorelai sat him down and explained the all important rules of movie night.

"First of all, no talking. Second, no pausing; that means, if you need to go to the bathroom, go now, because we cannot interrupt the flow of the movie. And third, no phone calls. Understand?"

"Why do you need rules to watch a movie?"

"Do you understand?" she asked again, more sternly.

"Yes." Luke grumbled, settling into the chair more comfortably.

By the end of _'Casablanca'_ every rule had been broken.

First, Lane called for Rory, and Lorelai had to pause the film so she could explain everything while Luke complained. Then, she decided she desperately needed to pee.

"You do realise you have broken everyone of your rules don't you?" Luke called after her from the kitchen.

"Go away Luke!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't go if you're talking to me." She whined.

Without a word Luke turned and headed back to the lounge.

"So what do you want to watch next?" she asked, returning a few moments later.

"I should probably get going." Luke replied, standing up. "It's getting late."

"It's nine o'clock. We can watch one more movie, come on."

"I don't know."

"Just a quick one. Please? I can't finish all this food by myself." Luke gave her a look. "Ok, so I can. Come on Luke, don't make me say it." He continued to watch her silently as she squirmed in her seat. "Fine! I don't want to stay here by myself. I've only ever done it twice and it was not fun."

"Rory spent an entire summer in Washington." He reminded her.

"I know that. But I've filed that under, 'never happened'."

"You're insane. Fine I'll stay for another movie. You pick."

"But I picked the last one."

"They're your movies. You pick."

"Oh, is that how it works?"

"Just pick a damn movie."

"Ok, ok. How about… Serendipity?"

"What's that?"

"You've never seen Serendipity?"

"No. what's it about."

"Well, this man and woman meet one night, but the woman refuses to tell the man who she is, saying if they are meant to find each other again, Fate will make it happen. Then years later when-"

"Ok, I didn't ask you to tell me what happens in every scene, just the man idea. So a man and woman are trying to find each other?"

"Yeah, I guess you could describe it that way, if you're totally unromantic."

"Well it looks like I'm totally unromantic."

"Fine, be that way. Just watch it.""

She put it in and then sat back to enjoy the movie that all hung on a pair of gloves.

"Are you serious! She's right there. Doesn't he realise that she's obviously in the next elevator?"

"Shhh!" Lorelai shushed him as she concentrated.

"You're kidding right? You talked all through 'the classic Casablanca' and I can't make a few comments in this movie."

"Casablanca is a classic. But I didn't hear this part last time."

"Of course you didn't, because as usual you would have been talking over the top."

"Luke shut up or I will make you shut up."

"Really?" he asked turning to her. "How would you make me shut up?" he asked.

"I would… Um. I don't know."

"Uh huh."

"Just be quiet ok?"

"Ok."

They fell into silence again and by the end of the movie, Lorelai had made her self comfortable lying on Luke's lap. And she'd fallen asleep.

"Lorelai? Lorelai wake up." He tried to bring her back to consciousness, but she appeared to be a very heavy sleeper. "Great." He shifted a little, but she just goaned and wrapped an arm around his leg. Luke squirmed trying to make himself comfortable and eventually fell asleep as his hand absently moved through her hair.

Luke woke up confused. He couldn't remember where he was. Looking around he realised it was Lorelai's house.

And she was asleep on his lap.

'_I need to get out of here. I have to go.'_

She moved around until she realised her 'pillow' wasn't going to change shape.

"Ahh stupid bed." She grumbled, sitting up. "Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked, realiseing he was staring at her. "Was I sleeping on you?"

"Yeah. After the movie you fell asleep and I was sorta stuck here."

"I'm so sorry. Were you uncomfortable?"

"Nah, not really."

"Well, let's go to breakfast. My treat."

"You mean I cook it and you'll actually pay?"

"No, get Ceaser to cook. You can eat with me."

"I have to work. It's my diner."

"You can take the morning off. No one'll care."

"Except my customer's who come for the food I cook."

"Please Luke." She whined.

"Ok, I'll have breakfast with you."

"It's the least you can do after we slept together." She ran up the stairs to take a shower, leaving Luke sitting there stunned.

I thought that was a good place to leave it. So, from now on I'm going to try to have one chapter in NC, the next in Connecticut, and vice versa. Ok, I'm not sure what I said then, but I hope you understand. Please R&R.


	20. The Morning After

Karen climbed out of bed, dressed quickly and quietly and walked out to her car. She was shocked at her actions, and a little ashamed, but still on a high from the night before. As she got closer to her house, she turned off the engine and rolled the rest of the way, not wanting to wake anyone.

After she and Keith finished dinner the night before, they had gone back to his apartment for a drink. Somehow, they ended up spending the night together.

Now she had to make it look as if she had come home late last night. But with her son's it was very unlikely that anyone would believe her story.

Rory woke with a strange feeling. She was in an unfamiliar place, but felt totally safe. That was just how Tristan made her feel. She didn't quite understand it, that was just the way it was.

She sat up off the couch, and slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Karen smiled at her from the coffee maker.

"Morning Karen."

"How'd you sleep? I know Tristan never really liked sleeping out there. He didn't say anything. But I could tell."

"It was fine. I sleep on the couch at home all the time."

"Well that's good. Did you want a coffee?

"Or four." Rory replied.

"Ok, coming right up." She began to make the drinks as Tristan came out of Lucas' room.

"Hey, you're up."

"Waiting for you actually." Rory told him.

"Coffee honey?"

"That's be great. Thanks mom." He said. He had decided it might be nice to have a mom for real. And it actually sounded ok, calling this woman mom.

Karen smiled as she continued.

"So how was your date? We wanted to stay up and ask, but it was getting really late."

"Oh, it was um… Good. It was fine." She stammered.

"Fine huh? Is that why you got home half an hour ago?" Lucas asked stumbling out of his room.

"I got home hours ago. We were out of milk so I went to get some this morning."

"Nah, that's not it. We had two galleons last night. Wanna try again?"

"I had to go see Deb about some café stuff." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look who's the parent here? Me, so you can stop with the looks and interrogation."

"Alright, I'm done. I was gonna go meet the guys down at the river court anyway. I'll see you all later."

"No Brooke today man?"

"I think she's mad at me for something. She wasn't picking up last night, so I'm just going to wait until she actually says she wants to see me."

"Good plan. That should ensure that she never speaks to you again." Rory commented.

"Why?"

"Because if she isn't speaking to you now, then you need to go and-" Tristan was giving her a look that said _'Whatever you do, don't say another word!'_ "I mean, just do that. Yeah, give her some space."

Lucas studied the girl with an odd look for a minute before deciding to leave the subject for a later date.

"Whatever. I've gotta go."

"Ok, what's going on?" Karen asked the pair when Lucas was gone.

"Nothing." Tristan lied.

"Rory, you look like an honest person, can you explain?"

"Actually I can't. Sorry. This is all Tristan."

"I have my reason's for not wanting Brooke and Lucas to make up at the moment."

"And what would those be?"

"I can't say right now."

"Yes you can. You're mother is demanding that you do."

"Ok, that is so not fair. Since when did you play the mom card?"

"Since now, 'fess up."

"Hey guys." Haley bounced into the room, happily, all eyes turned to her. "What?"

"So what time do you want me to come over tonight?" Brooke asked Jake.

"You still want to baby sit? You don't have to, I mean yesterday was great, but if you have other plans I-"

"I repeat; what time do you want me to come over tonight?"

"How about six thirty? My dad has to leave for work then and my mom's visiting her sister in Charlotte."

"And you'll be doing what?"

"Working."

"Jake, come on, you have to go out and have fun."

"I thought the whole point of me finding someone to look after Jenny was so I could make more money, and make life a little easier on my parents."

"No, the point of this is so you can have a life again."

"Thanks Brooke, but if I ever want to give my daughter a good life, then I need to put mine on the back-burner for a bit."

"You know what Jygalski? You suck. But I guess that's ok. As long as you promise that I can take you out to have fun eventually."

"Maybe someday we can get a whole group of people together and play cards."

"Are you serious? Card games are so boring. Unless there are pieces of clothing coming off."

"Who said there wouldn't be?" Jake replied with a slight grin.

"Nice thinking. Ok, I'm going to hold you to that. I'll see you later, maybe I can go find out what Peyton's doing for the next couple of hours and be bored at her house instead of mine."

"What about Lucas?"

"He's still bonding with his brother and the Tutor Girl twins."

"Ahh, and you don't feel comfortable with them?"

"Not really. They're book people you know? They're all planning the smart things they'll do with they're lives when I just want to have fun. I prefer Lucas when it's just us. He's much more fun then."

"Yeah, I see how that might be a problem. But don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out." Jake replied.

"I hope so." Brooke said with a weak smile. "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Jake sat alone in the room after she had left. He felt horrible.

'_I never should have agreed to help them with this stupid plan.'_ He thought. _'It's just going to end up hurting people.'_

"Karen? Aren can we talk?" Keith called to the woman across the café.

"Keioth, 'm a little busy right now."

"Well, we could have done this earlier, but you left while I was asleep." He replied, lowering his voice. "What happened?"

"I just had to get home. I now have three teenager's living in my house, at least for awhile, and I don't want them to be getting any idea's."

"Like what?"

"That it's ok to spend the whole night at another person's house without letting anyone know."

"I'm hoping that I'm more than just another person. Last night meant a lot to me." Karen looked around the café, at her customer's and then grabbed Keith's hand pulling him out the back.

"It meant something to me too, but I can't rush into anything."

"I love Lucas as if he were my own son. We've known each other or entire lives. How is this rushing?"

"Because a week ago we were friends and last night we slept together!"

"Does that mean you regret what happened?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe. I just… I need some time."

"You need time? To what? Talk yourself out of having a relationship with me?"

"We already have a relationship Keith."

"Yeah. We're friends. Great. I have to go." He turned and walked away before Karen could bring herself to even open her mouth.

I thought I should end it there. I know it's short, and I didn't really finish the whole Haley and Tristan explaining themselves to Karen story line, but there's always next time right?

Please R&R. I love reading what you think.


	21. Second Movie Night

A/N: I'm probably about to make a few enemies, but hopefully it won't be for long. Um... I have to pause this story, again. I know I suck. But I just want to finish my PDLD, and then continue my Trory;'s. The PDLD won't be going for much longer,. I think maybe four more chapters. maybe six. I'll do it as quick as i can, the i'll be back.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai sat at the counter and put her purse down.

"Hey." He reached for a coffee pot and poured her a cup. "How are you doing with everything?"

"Ok, see, you feeling sorry for me, it's not going to work."

"What do you mean?" he asked, very confused. She seemed to have that effect on him.

"I have my routines Luke. And part f my routine involves me having to fight and beg for my coffee. When you feel sorry for me, it doesn't work the way I'm used to."

"But you get your coffee."

"Not the way I want it."

"Just shut up and drink it." He growled at her, pushing the drink towards her.

"So back to my earlier question, how are you?"

"I'm dealing. Rory has to do what she feels is right and I need to support her."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. For everything."

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help."

"You did. And I'm really grateful. So I was thinking…"

"Oh God what are you going to make me do now?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd like to come over for another movie night. Godfather Trilogy!" she added excitedly.

"Yeah sure." Luke replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

"Great. So how does eight sound? I'll organise the food."

"Oh no. No way. I'll organise the food."

"Fine. Take away my fun." She stood, draining her coffee. "So I'll see you later."

"I'll be there."

"Great." She turned and almost skipped out to her car as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Rory! Oh how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

"It's fine babe. I'm ok now. Luke's really helping me out."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, you know him. Wears a lot of flannel, never without a baseball cap, grunts to get his point across."

"I know who Luke is, I'm just wondering what he's doing to help you."

"We're having movie nights. The other night we watched Casablanca, and Serendipity, and tonight, we're doing The Godfather. But enough about the Hollow and its residents. What about you? Any plans to come home?"

"Not quite. I'm kind of helping Tristan and Haley break up Lucas and Brooke."

"And those last three people would be"

"Tristan's twin brother, his best friend and girlfriend."

"Rory I'm shocked! Since when do you intentionally sabotage other people's relationships?"

"Since Haley is in love with Lucas and he and Brooke are the only one's who don't realise it."

"And what about this Brooke girl, is she in love with him?"

"No. I doubt it. She's kind of all about money and power. Lucas' family don't have much of either of those things."

"Well it all sounds very interesting. Keep me posted."

"It is. I should be home in about another week."

"I'll call the school again when I get home."

"Oh my God! What did you tell them?"

"That you ran away to another state to see your non-boyfriend of course. Would I lie to El Deuce?"

"Oh! You wanted the truth? Ok, I said you were visiting your dad in Boston for a week to get to know your baby sister."

"Nicely done. Ok, I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too."

That night Lorelai changed out of her work clothes and sat on the couch waiting. As she sat there, she could hear everything that was going on outside. Morey was playing his drums and Barbette was making weird noises, which was totally freaking Lorelai out. She tried to tune them out, until she heard a noise on the porch.

"Whoever's out there, I have a really big boyfriend He'll be here any minute so if you plan on killing me either forget it or do it super fast, because otherwise he'll catch you." She yelled at the mystery killer outside.

"Lorelai? What are you talking about? It's me." Luke replied through the door.

"Luke?" she opened the door and pulled him in. "Oh thank God. I thought Jason and Freddy were here to kill me."

"And those people are what Ex-boyfriends?"

"Ha ha. No. Their character's from horror movies. You know, "Nightmare On Elm Street" and those ones with the guy in the hockey mask. He always has a chain saw with him."

"You've watched way too many movies.

"And apparently you haven't watched enough. So where the hell have you been?" she was so bored at five past eight.

"You don't like people coming on time."

"What made you think that?"

"When you were dating Max, I left my tool box here, - and don't say dirty."

"Wasn't gonna."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I knocked and you were ranting about him being early."

"Wow you remember that?"

"Yeah." He thought it was strange he remembered that night with such detail. "That was the night Rachel left.

"Oh yeah. How are you? With the whole dating thing, any improvements?"

"I'm still living in what used to be an office with my seventeen year old nephew."

"So that'd be a 'no'?"

"It's a no,"

They stood just inside the front door silently for a moment, and then Lorelai started to get uncomfortable.

"So what did you bring?"

"Oh, um… a salad.-"

"You're kidding. I knew I shouldn't have let you organise the food."

"I brought you a burger and fries."

"Thank the Lord! Ok let's watch the movies."

"How's Rory? She coming home soon?"

"Why? Are you sick of me already?"

"I was just-"

"Relax Luke, I'm kidding. She's good. And apparently Tristan and some girl are trying to break up Tristan's brother and girlfriend."

"And Rory wants to help? That doesn't sound like her."

"Well she insists there is love involved."

"Ok then."

Lorelai put in the first movie and they sat back for another long night.

I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as i can.


	22. Give It A Try

So, hi, just to refreh you memory, my name is Megan and i used to write this story a thousand years ago... I'm sorry I took so long to update I just got lost in a world of Finn, the sexy Australian, and Logan Echolls... Anyway, I'm back, for now, so enjoy.

Karen was trying to take in the information she had been given. Haley had admitted that together with Tristan and a little assistance from Jake she was trying to break up Brooke and Lucas.

"_Haley, you know I love you right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And I'm pretty sure that even Brooke and Lucas know they don't look like a 'till death do us part' couple."_

_Haley nodded._

"_But I don't think it's a good idea for you to interfere like that."_

"_Karen I can't just sit there and watch them together. It hurts too much."_

"_Honey I know that it's hard. Believe me, but you can't do this. They may not be soul mates, - and it's possible that you and Lucas are, - but you need to let their relationship run its course. If it's meant to be, things will work out for you."_

As she thought about her conversation with Haley, she found herself rooting for her son's best friend. Brooke was a nice girl, but it was pretty clear to people who knew Lucas that she wasn't really a very good match for him.

'_Damn it! Why do the kids have to be better at this stuff than me?'_ She asked herself. Haley and Rory were taking charge and at least trying to get what they wanted, while she was hiding behind them and the boys.

Keith had put a lot on the line the night he'd asked her to marry him and all she could handle was a counter offer. Dinner and sex. Something she definitely wasn't expecting. She wanted to think about how to approach their relationship now, but her mind was completely incapable of producing thoughts.

And due to a total lack of thought, she found herself out the front of Keith's garage.

"Karen, what are you doing here?" Keith asked, wiping grease off his hands as he slowly walked towards her.

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you're here?" she shook her head. "Ok, well-"

"I don't know anything any more. Nothing in my life is the way I thought it would be. I always thought I would be married with a couple of kids in grade school by this age. I would be in a job I hated and be stuck with those idiotic women from the Booster club. But I'm not. I mean I have kids, that are almost grown up, a job that I love and because of your brother's selfishness, I escaped the marriage from hell, which inevitably turned those women against me. I love my life, but sometimes it feels like there's something missing."

Keith didn't move. He didn't want to do or say anything until he knew where Karen was going with this.

"This could all end in a disaster, but maybe we should try it anyway."

"Try what?" he was totally lost.

"Us. You know, try having a relationship."  
"You mean you want to try and be more than friends? I would be more than just the boys, uncle?"

"Yeah. I think so." She gave a small nod before stepping forward and capturing Keith's lips in a kiss.

"Well whatever else happens between us at least we now that part works." Keith muttered pulling her back for more.

I couldn't help it. I had to put that line in. So did we like this chapter? I'm not so sure, I just wanted to get the Keith/Karen stuff out of the way so I can concentrate on the others.


	23. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except season's 1-6 of Gilmore Gilrs on DVD and season's 1 and 2 of One Tree Hill. Also this plot is mine, but that's it.**

**PLEASE R&R**

"Really? Cool, I bet the boys are happy about that." Lorelai was walking down the street towards Luke's.

"They are." Rory replied. They were talking about Keith and Karen. Even though Lorelai had never met any of these people, she was still very interested.

"Lucas and Haley said that things have been building for years. When Tristan first arrived he thought that Keith was his father until everything was explained.

"Well I'm very happy for the southern me."

"Karen's the southern you? Who's your Keith?"

"Well, I don't know. I-"

"Could it be… Luke?"

"Ok, there must be something really weird in the water down there, because you are talking crazy talk."

"Yeah, because you spending everyday with him has nothing to do with it."

"It hasn't been everyday."

"Classics slash Romance night, the night I left. Godfather trilogy the next night and oh yeah, every time we talk you mention him."

"Are you channelling my mother? Because you sound just like her."

"I can't help it if grandma and I both see something you don't."

"I see nothing because there's nothing to see."

"Sure mom. Where are you now?"

"At Lu- Hey! That's not fair. You know I need my coffee."

"Of course."

"I have to go. There's a no cell phone rule in here."

"Mom!"

"Bye Rory. Say hi to everyone for me." Lorelai replied before hanging up.

"Did you just hang up on Rory?" Luke asked, walking over to her as she sat down.

"Yeah, so?"

"Since when do you hang up on your kid?"

"Since she's acting like a crazy person."

"Sure. So how come you've never done it before?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The both of you have always been crazy."

"Nice, really nice Luke. Can I just have the coffee please?"

"Ok. Sorry." He poured her a cup and walked away.

Lorelai sat there thinking.

'_What is wrong with everybody?_' Ever since Rory's sixteenth birthday, her mother had been asking questions about Luke. Sookie wouldn't stop making comments at the Bangles concert. Even Max had hinted there was a history there.

And now Rory was joining them.

'_They're all just trying to entertain themselves._' She decided_. 'Everyone's bored and they want to make up a fun story.'_

Jess walked out into the diner and stopped. Lorelai looked at him, but neither of them spoke for a while.

"She's in North Carolina." Lorelai finally said.

'_With him.'_ Jess thought. "I figured she would be."

"She sounds happy too."

"Good." He didn't sound happy, but he was trying not to sound mad. If he couldn't make Rory happy, it was good she was with someone who could.

"I have to go." Jess muttered before rushing out the door.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked, wandering over.

"I guess we haven't seen each other in awhile and now it's awkward." Lorelai replied.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Rory just said something that kind of got to me. We're fine."

"Good. I'm glad. Did you want to order?"

"Hey, is there anything weird about our relationship?" she asked, not paying attention to his last question.

"You mean aside from you?"

"Very funny. No, it's just that for years people have been telling me there's something going on."

"With who?" Lke asked, once again confused.

"With us!" she paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "At Rory's sixteenth birthday party my mother started asking questions-"

"Because you hugged me?"

"Did I?"

"Yep."

"That's right. She thought there was something going on because of the look on your face when I hugged you."

"There was nothing wrong with my face. I was just shocked. You'd never hugged me before."

"Wow. How long have we known each other? Five years?"

"That year it was four."

"Four years and we've only hugged once. Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Not really. Was there a point to this conversation?"

"Then there's Sookie, Max, Miss Patty. Pretty much the whole town thought you had a thing for me when Max proposed. And now Rory's joining them."

"Rachel too."

"What?"

"When she left, she said it was because of another woman."

"Ok, do we send out a vibe, or is the rest of the world just crazy?"

"Considering where we live I'd say it was the latter." _(A.N. I think that's the right one)_

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled. Now I'm hungry." She ordered and sat peacefully, finally letting her mind rest.

**I have to end it there. I don't know what else to say, but wasn't that fun?**


	24. Leaving Tree Hill

Hey, an update! Oh my God can that be right? I guess you'll have to read. See ya.

"So that's it? We're done?" Tristan was really confused.

"Karen doesn't want me to 'interfere like this.' She said if it's meant to be, thing's will work out in my favour." Haley replied.

"Well at least that's sort of supportive." Rory added.

"But we had plans. This was going to work."

"We don't know that Tristan. For all we know this could have just made them stronger."

"No. Haley I know you don't believe that."

"I have to. Right now it's the only thing stopping me from hating your mom."

Tristan frowned as he absently wrapped an arm around Rory. They fit together so well that it felt as if they'd been that way for years.

"Maybe I should think about going home. I mean, I've missed almost two weeks of school. I really can't miss more."

"Do you have to go?" Tristan asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. As creative as she is, I think my mom's running out of lies for the school. And I was hanging around to help with this, but if the Lucas thing is done, I should go back."

"I'll see you guys later. Say bye before you leave Rory." Haley walked out of the room, and Rory turned to Tristan with a worried look on her face.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. Haley's always seemed pretty strong to me. So don't worry." She nodded. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I can't stay here forever Tristan. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I came, but I have to go back to my life."

"Yeah I know. I guess I was just hoping we could forget about all the other stuff and concentrate on us."

"I wish we could too. But I have school, and we've both got college to think about and… Oh my God my grandmother's going to kill me when she find's out why I missed dinner."

"You have dinner with your grandparents?" Tristan asked grinning.

"Every Friday night. They pay for Chilton; this is how we pay them back."

"That's so cute."

"No it's not." Rory tried to hit him lightly, but he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"You know I don't really need to go back right away."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed again, just happy being together.

"Hey Keith. Where've you been big brother?" Dan called out as he walked into the garage.

"Danny, hey, I've uh, I've been a little busy lately.

"With what? This place is practically dead." Keith rolled his eyes, and once again tried to ignore Dan's comments.

"Getting to know my nephews and their mother a little better actually."

"Nephews?" Dan was confused for a second. "Oh right, the kid from Connecticut. What's his deal?"

"You mean your other son?" Well he was raised exactly like Nathan. Only without a basketball rammed down his throat. Other than that, he's like Lucas."

"Great. That'll be nice. Someone else to hate me."

"Well it's not like you haven't given them reason to."

"Don't start that with me again Keith."

"No, you know what, you did good leaving Karen here all those years ago. Good move."

"Why? So you could pine after her all this time? Pretend to be a father to someone else's children?"

"I'm not pining anymore." Keith replied, preparing to take mental pictures of Dan's reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Karen and I went on a date the other night. We're trying something new."

"Right. Have fun Keith, coz it's not going to last." Dan turned and walked away before Keith could ask him to leave.

"Brooke! Hey wait up." Lucas gave up on waiting for her to call him and decided to track his girlfriend down at the mall. "Are you avoiding me?" he asked, finally standing next to her.

"What would give you that impression?" she asked, turning back to a rack of rediculessly overpriced clothes she didn't need but had no problem paying for..

"Well you haven't called me in a couple of days and whenever I call your phone's off."

"Jenny wakes up every time it rings, so I have to turn it off when I'm there."

"Jenny?" Lucas was really confused.

"Yeah. I'm babysitting. Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. That's right. You were busy with Tutor Girl, your brother and the new brain to listen."

"Wait a second, you're mad coz I'm spending time with my best friend, my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Of course not. Why would that make me mad?"" she turned and started to walk away.

"Ok please just tell me what I've done."

"Nothing! Everything's fine. I have to go." She stormed off leaving him standing there, confused.

"What's up Luke?" Jake asked. He sat on the front porch strumming his guitar.

"Hey man, I was just wondering something."

"Yeah?" he put the guitar down.

"Has Brooke been around here lately?"

"Yeah. She's been helping me out a lot. I've been taking some extra shifts at the café and she's been lookinmg after Jenny for me."

"Brooke Davis? Babysitting?"

"She's really good. Jenny barely cries around her." Lucas nodded. "Brooke was supposed to be coming over again tomorrow but if you want to spend some time with her I can take Jenny to work with me."

"That'd be really good actually. I feel bad about not spending any time with her lately."

"No problem. I'm sorry if it's because of-"

"No it was me. I've just been hanging out with Tristan, Haley and Rory. But I really need to spend some time with Brooke."

"That makes sense. I'll call and tell her not to come over."

"Thanks Jake. Ok, I guess I'll see you at practise."

Jake nodded and Lucas turned and walked away.

"I'm going home." Tristan said to his mother as he and Rory stood in front of her.

"What?" Karen looked confused.

"We're going back to Connecticut. Rory has to get back to school and I have a few things to sort out. People I need to talk to."

"Ok. How long is…?"

"A few weeks maybe. I'm not sure. But I'm going to be back."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. I only just met you. I am not running away now."

"Good." She had tears in her eyes, but she was trying to hold them back.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here Karen. It was really nice of you." Rory added.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She hugged Rory and looked at her son again. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. We have to check the busses and Rory needs to talk to her mom, but everything should be fine."

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing really. Just try not to cry too much." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll do my best."

"Brooke please answer me… Ok, so this is the last pthetic message I'm leaving on your machine today. I just wanted to let you know I made reservations for dinner. If you want to go, I'll be over at six-thirty to pick you up. If not then I'm sure I'll figure it out. Just think about it ok?" Lucas hung up then and Brooke picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked him and she knew he was smiling.

"Dinner and a movie."

"Is it just you and me?"

"Well, Tristan and Rory are going back tomorrow, so…. Yes, just you and me."

"Good. I'll see you at six-thirty then." She hung up without another word.

"And you'll call as soon as you get there?" Karen asked for the tenth time.

"Yes. We will call. Stop worrying. We'll be fine." Tristan told her, hugging her one more time.

"I'm sorry, but I've got years of worrying to catch up on."

"You mean you never worried about me when you didn't see me?"

"Of course I did, but you never got to be involved in it, so that's why I'm doing this."

"Good to know." He hugged Haley and then Lucas while the woman said goodbye.

"So, last night?"

"Wasn't our best date, but hopefully we'll be ok."

"Well at least without us here, you'll have more time."

"That's true. Hey, could you stay away for a couple of months?"

"NO!" Haley and Karen yelled at him.

"Just thought I'd give it a shot. See you soon man."

"Yeah." when everyone was finished saying their goodbye's the two teens found their seats on the bus. They waved out the window until the three people were just tiny dots. Then they sat back to enjoy the ride.

Sorry I haven't updated in a million years, but I've been reading and writing alot. I read three books in two weeks, which is weird for me I haven't been into reading for ages, but I'm finally back there. It makes me feel good. Anywa, enough abot me, let me know what you think of the chapter.


	25. Coming Home

"She's coming back!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the diner. Once again causiong Kirk to choke on whatever he was eating.

"What the hell are you yelling about? Put your arms down." Luke scolded her, pulling her away from the door.

"Rory. She's coming back. She and Tristan are on the bus right now and they'll be here in a couple of hours."

"That's great. So, I guess the movie night is off?"

"Oh, no! I can't believe I forgot Monty Python night. No. We can still do it. They'll probably be really tired and fall asleep during the second one, but we can still watch (A/N: I've never seen Monty Python, not sure how many there are.)

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to get any goss out of Rory tonight, so why try? I can wait till tomorrow."

"Ok. Well I'll see you at seven then."

"and four."

"Four?"

"That's when they'll be here. I'll be back then. Bye." She turned and walked outside having done what she had wanted.

"Mom!" Rory bolted off the bus and ran right into her mother's arms.

"Kid!" they spun around in a circle and jumped up and down as Tristan slowly walked off the bus, laughing the whole time.

"Mom, this is Tristan, Tristan, this is my mom. Lorelai."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Rory talks about you all the time."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if it's nice to meet you child stealer. But we'll see." She took Rory's hand and started for the diner. Tristan carried the bags.

"Three really, really big coffee's Luke! Our girl's back." Lorelai ordered when they arrived.

"Rory, hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Good Luke. Thanks. How are you?" she asked him as he stood uncomfortably.

"I'm good. I'll get your coffee." He replied, he went to move away and the changed his mind, awkwardly hugging Rory first.

"Ok, what did you do to that man?"

"Nothing. He must just be really happy to see you."

Weird."

"It is." They sat down and moments later Tristan joined them.

"Here are your coffee's. You wanna order?"

"Yeah. A burger and fries."

"Oh! Same for me. I have missed those burgers."

"What about you?" Luke asked looking at Tristan.

"Oh, um…" he looked at the menu and Rory and Lorelai shared a panicked look. _'Oh no! Not another Max!'_ "I'll have the same as them thanks." He added after a moment.

"Coming right up." Luke walked away and the three of them began to talk. Lorelai had a few things to catch Rory up on from the time she'd been away. None of them noticed the tall brunette walking by outside. They didn't see his face rapidly cloud over with anger and how he quickly made his way to the door, tearing it open. They didn't notice him until he stood right behind Tristan's chair.

"What the hell is he doing here Rory?"

"Dean! Calm down."

"Why is he here? You said you hated him."

"That was a long time ago Dean. Things change." Rory told him, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, like when you say you love a person." Tristan was out of his chair and facing Dean in seconds.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you I would kill you if you ever tried to fight me."

"Yeah, but now I have the girl. And that means I have more to fight for."

"Tristan don't!" Rory and her mother yelled at him. Before he had a chance to do anything Jess had made his way over and dragged Dean outside, throwing him to the sidewalk.

"Stay away from her." Jess told him, seething with anger. Then he was gone. Rory sat stunned, staring out at what had just happened. Tristan sat down again and Luke was there in seconds.

"Are you ok? I didn't see him come in, but then Jess was gone from the counter and… Are you ok?" he asked again. Rory nodded numbly.

"Yeah. We're fine Luke. Thanks." Lorelai replied. "Can we get those orders to go?" she asked walking back to the counter with him.

"Sure."

"And maybe we should post-pone Monty."

"Ok. Whatever you think is best."

"I'm sorry about Dean. He just came out of nowhere. It was all so crazy."

"It's ok. I'll get your food." He disappeared into the kitchen and then re-appeared with a brown paper bag.

"Thanks. We'll see you later." She told him, handing over some money.

"Are you sure you're alright hun?" Lorelai asked as the three of them walked outside.

"Uh huh."

"God I hate that guy." Tristan muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Rory suddenly said and they both turned to look at her. "Well you've been here five minutes and already you're in a fight because of me."

"Rory it wasn't your fault." Tristan told her.

"Yeah, Dean's just jealous and angry. But it isn't anything you have to deal with. He just needs time." Lorelai added.

"ok." Rory nodded, but she didn't seem too convinced.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. How about we watch the Monty Python series?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Ok, sure." Tristan looked a little confused. "What's it about?"

"Oh boy. That's it. I'm calling Luke. I will not explain Monty Python more than once. You're sitting through it together and you will understand." Lorelai informed him picking up the phone.

Tristan had quickly called Karen when they got to the house and promised to email Lucas when he got a chance.

By eleven that night Luke and Tristan had fallen asleep on the couch while Rory and Lorelai sat between them, paying very close attention to the movie.

"Amateurs." Lorelai muttered, wrapping an arm around her daughter. Rory put an arm around her mom and they continued to watch.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm feeling starved of attentionn here. Nobody love's me anymore :(


	26. Confession Time

AN: Sorry about the mix up. I do that alot, anyway, here's the NEW chapter. Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Haley didn't feel good. With Tristan around she felt like there was some hope for her and Lucas, but since he had left, she felt as if everything they'd discussed was worthless.

'_Why bother continuing? Jake never really wanted to be a part of it. I'll just call it off.'_ She decided.

She was at work, wiping down the counter as Karen stood just inside the kitchen, on the phone with Keith.

Life felt so unfair lately. Everyone had someone and all Haley had was a memory of her first kiss with her best friend at ten years old. They'd tried it just to see what all the fuss was about in the movies, then both felt very uncomfortable. The reason Haley had felt that way was because that's when her feelings had started, she just chose not to share that information after Lucas claimed it was gross, and he would never kiss another girl again.

Now the thought depressed her.

And to top it all off, he was sitting across the room, his arm wrapped around Brooke as she told him all about this new move she'd made up for the squad.

After a few moments Brooke stood up and left the table. Haley walked right over and stood beside Lucas as he looked over a notepad.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." She announced.

"Sure. What do you need?" he asked, not seeming too interested.

"Can we go out the back" he looked up at her, a little worried then.

"Ok," he stood up and followed her as she walked to the storage room. "So, what's up? Are we going on a secret spy mission?"

"This is important and I need you to be serious."

"Now you're really scaring. What's going on Haley?" she took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes and then opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Looking to the side she tried again.

"I… I'm, um I love you." She finally sputtered out.

"I love you too Hales. You know that." Lucas replied after a beat.

"No. Not like that. I mean that I _love_ you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years but I never knew how to say it."

"You… uh, are you serious? I mean, this isn't a joke right, because as funny as Punk'd is, this isn't cool Hales."

"I'm not joking. I swear to God, this is the truth. Tristan wanted me to just tell you, but I couldn't do it so we started to plan this thing so that-"

"I have to go." Luke announced. "I can't… I have to leave. Now." He turned and left the store room without another word. Haley stood completely still, unable to make a sound.

Tristan pressed a button on his cell phone without taking his eyes off Rory.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" his brother's angry voice demanded. He blinked, and frowned as Rory looked up from her book, having heard Lucas.

"What do you mean? What was I supposed to say?"

"Haley." Was all Lucas said, Tristan's frown deepened as he tried to understand.

"What's wrong with Haley is she ok?"

"You knew. And you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me how she felt?" suddenly it all made sense.

"She told me not to. We had a plan. She was going to tell you when the time was right, but I wasn't supposed to."

"You're my brother, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does Luke. But If you had seen her face when she told me… you would have done the same thing. I mean its Haley man."

"I know who it is. It's my best friend! In love with me! That's insane,"

"Not really. You've been spending time together for years, And you're best friends. Most people say that the person they love the most is their best friend. I think you're lucky to have-"

"No. I don't… I can't talk about this now." He hung up and Tristan put hi phone down.

"What happened?" Rory asked, getting worried.

"I'm guessing Haley finally found the guts to tell Lucas how she feels. And he really didn't take it well."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. It's out. I just hope this doesn't screw everything up for all of us."

"Me too." Rory smiled sadly as Tristan shook his head.

"I can't believe she did it." He laughed at the look he imagined Lucas had on his face.

Please review, you know me, I need the love.


	27. Ending Things

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have no excuses, I'm just lazy. Anyway, Read and review please. I hope you enjoy.**

Tristan stood out on the street he used to live on. He could see his home from there, through the locked up iron fence that kept him trapped for so long.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the gate and entered the security code (which surprisingly hadn't been changed in the year he was gone) into the pin pad. After a moment, there was a buzz and the gate swung open.

Tristan walked through, closed it and continued to the house. As he reached the front door, he paused.

_I don't have to do this,_ he told himself. _I can just leave. They won't even know I was here until someone goes over the security footage._

For a moment, he considered his options and then rang the doorbell. Even in the last minute while the maid was making her way to the door, he imagined himself turning and running back to Chilton to get a bus to Stars Hollow.

Then there was a blonde girl in a black and white uniform smiling at him.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mr and Mrs Dugrey." He replied,

"May I tell them who is here?"

"Tell them it's Tristan." She nodded and led him to the sitting room. Looking around he noticed that very little had changed in the time he had been away.

The sitting room was the same, except that the family portrait that had hung over the fireplace since he was thirteen was no longer visible,

"Tristan? Darling why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have had a room prepared for you."

"There's no need for that. I won't be here long. I wanted to speak to you. Is your husband here?"

"Your father is in his study, finishing up some paperwork. He won't be long." She replied, she seemed confused by his attitude. As if nothing had happened, he wasn't lied to his entire life and hadn't spent the last year away from his home without any visitors.

"Well I can't wait around; I just thought I should tell you I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"Caroline what's this Amelia's saying about Tristan being here?" Anthony asked coming into the room, removing his glasses. Tristan stood as his father entered the room.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Anthony's tone was nothing like that of his wife's.

"I'm never coming back. Some part of me thought you deserved to hear that in person although I'm not sure why. Right now I don't feel you deserve anything. I just want to get a few things from my room and I'm out of here. Sorry to interrupt your day." He began making his way to the stairs, not daring to look back.

"Tristan can't we talk about this?" Caroline called after him.

"Just leave the boy alone Caroline. He's already made his decision." From the top of the stairs, Tristan listened to his father's retreating footsteps.

Opening his bedroom door with the key he had carried for the months he had spent away from home, he had expected to be assaulted with memories, but there was nothing.

The heavy curtains were closed, his bed made and the closet doors shut. The missing family portrait propped in front. Once he had pulled open the curtains, he saw the thick layer of dust covering the dark wood surfaces. It was disgusting.

The woman he had grown up with would not allow this to happen unless she just didn't care.

Or she was too weak to face the facts.

The idea of his reunion with Karen causing his mother so much pain, almost made Tristan feel guilty. Then he remembered he could have had a childhood filled with love and happiness.

It wasn't Karen's fault, he knew that. She did what she thought was best. There were two things he was grateful to her for. If he hadn't been raised a Dugrey he never would have met Janlan. His grandfather had shaped him into the man he had become. Then there was Rory. Without the life he had lived, he never would have met her, and that just did not seem fair at all.

He shook his head, pushing away all thoughts and moved to his closet. Putting the portrait on his bed, he walked inside the now empty space where his clothes once hung, and removed a panel from the back wall.

His journals sat in a box, right where he had put them next to a bottle of scotch and a photo album, the night he was pulled out of school.

All Tristan wanted was the journals. Nothing else in the room mattered. Putting everything back, the way it was he picked up the box, preparing to leave.

Then changed his mind.

Digging the photo album out again he selected a few pictures and put them inside his last journal.

Then he was back out on the street making his way to Chilton Prep.

Brooke stopped halfway through her sentence, realising Lucas wasn't listening to a word she had to say.

"Luke? What's going on Broody?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Lucas shook his head.

"…Haley I guess."

"She misses Tristan doesn't she?"

"No. well, yes, probably, but that's not it."

"So what's the matter." Brooke moved a little closer to him, intending to distract him from his thoughts.

"I just… I-" he wanted to say something, but his tongue wouldn't co-operate. Thankfully he gained control quickly. "I don't think we should see each other right now. I mean there's a lot going on with my family and I feel like I should be at home more. In case my mom needs me."

"You're kidding right? Are you seriously using that line on me?" Brooke demanded once she had recovered from her shock.

"Brooke it's not a line. I'm trying to be honest."

"So be honest!"

"I told you-"

"You're a coward. You can't even tell me a real reason why you don't to be with me." Lucas was silent as Brooke stood and gathered her things. "We were just fixing things. Why did you have to do this now?" she left without waiting for an answer.

Jake was looking over his yearbook. Most of the pictures from photo day were good. The girls all did their hair and make-up in an attempt to make themselves look like models.

For some it worked.

The guys on the other hand, just got dressed and showed up. _We never really care. _He thought.

Brooke, of course looked flawless. She smiled at the camera as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

That's when it hit him.

_She looks amazing_. Of course, this was common knowledge. Anyone with eyes could see she was gorgeous, but he had never really looked before.

She wore a black halter-top, her hair down, pushed back over her shoulders. And her lips shone with some kind of lip gloss.

_No, no, no. Don't do this. DO NOT look at Brooke Davis like that!_ He commanded himself. But it was already too late. Turning the page, in an attempt to stop his thoughts, he caught sight of the Scott brothers.

Every year when the yearbook came out, he would hear Nathan complain about how stupid it was that he and Lucas were side by side, with the same name "_as if we're family or something."_

Lucas really didn't seem to have an opinion. Not one that he voiced anyway.

Jake looked at Peyton's picture. She was smiling. He knew that getting a smile from Peyton Sawyer was pretty rare, she was usually angry about something, which he understood was because she'd lost her mother at such a young age and her father was away a lot of the time. But he had a feeling that Brooke had stood behind the photographer trying to make Peyton laugh. She did those kinds of things for the people she cared for.

"Shut up!" he told himself. "You can't do this. Don't do it." He put the book away and pressed two fingers against both temples. "Not gonna happen, just stop thinking. Ok? Just STOP."

He closed his eyes for a split second and Brooke's smiling face floated through his mind.

With a frustrated growl, Jake picked up the T.V. remote and tried to distract himself again.

**AN: Oh that was fun. I know it was a pretty crappy break-up, but that's becuase I love Brooke and Lucas so much. I just had to finnish them so i can get to some fun. Anyway's tell me what you think.**


	28. Just A Guy Everything's Fine

Just A Guy/ Everything's Fine

A.N: I hope you like this chapter, I think I did, but I'm nott sure. Anyways, don't forget to review when you're done.

"Jake? Are you here?" Brooke knocked on the front door of his home hoping he would answer. "Jake?"

"Hey Brooke. What's wrong?" Jake asked as he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"He broke up with me."

"What? What happened?" he asked, leading her to the couch.

"I was over at Lucas' house, and we were talking, but he seemed kind of out of it. So I asked what was wrong and then he decided that we shouldn't see each other anymore. He told me some crap about wanting to spend more time at home with his mom, which I get, since she's one of the few nice parents in the world. But everything's fine now, everyone's getting along, I just don't understand why this had to happen."

Jake frowned, unsure of what to say, he wasn't good with emotional woman.

Emotional babies on the other hand, were simple, when Jenny started to cry in the next room he realise he had never been happier to hear his daughter upset.

"I'll just go get Jenny. You stay here ok?"

"Can I? Get Jenny I mean." Brooke asked, standing up as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to just sit?"

"No. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "See?"

"Ok. Sure." Brooke left the room and for the first time, Jake realised how much of a mess it was. He began re-arranging things in the room, in an effort to clean up.

"Look, there's daddy. You feeling better now?" Brooke asked Jenny as they entered the room. Jake looked up and his breathe caught in his throat.

Seeing Brooke holding his daughter completely destroyed everything he had done in the last half hour to try and stop thinking about her. She looked different suddenly. She wasn't just a girl from school, she was **Brooke Davis.**

For the first time since they had met, Jake was finally seeing Brooke as her own person. She wasn't the cheerleader, Peyton's friend, Lucas' girlfriend. The girl that his team mates discussed in the locker room, while he tried not to listen.

She was just Brooke, and holding Jenny, she was beautiful.

The way he would have imagined Nikki would have looked had she given motherhood a chance.

"Jake are you feeling ok?" Brooke asked, standing right beside him.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Is Jenny alright?"

"I think she's hungry." Brooke replied, carefully placing the growing child in his arms. "I'll just grab a bottle." Jake nodded and began rocking Jenny to calm her down.

"Sorry about my dramatic entrance. I just wasn't expecting… That."

"I totally understand. It's fine."

"But, see, there's a silver lining to all of this. Without a boyfriend, I'm pretty much available twenty-four/ seven. Which means you can use me whenever."

"Good to know." Jake laughed as he took the bottle from Brooke.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"No plans. I was just going to stay in with Jenny."

"How about the three of us watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll leave now and come back later. Not insane. What should I get?"

"Whatever you want to watch."

"Ok, but this is your warning; torture will follow you after sunset."

"You're taste in movies can't be that bad."

"Oh it's not. But Peyton and Lucas always hate what I pick, and I'm not expecting you to be any different."

"At least you warned me right"

"I am nothing if not informative." Brooke smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jake asked and Brooke nodded.

"I'm fine. He's just a guy right?"

"Just a guy. I'll see you later."

"Bye Jenny." Brooke left the house and Jake looked around again, wondering where to start once Jenny was fed and burped.

Haley slowly walked the path by the river. She didn't usually go this way, she just wanted to see if Lucas would be there, if he was ok.

He was sitting on the picnic table, holding a basketball, looking down.

They hadn't spoken since her confession. Three days of silence. It was hard to deal with, waking up and remembering that you couldn't just call your best friend or show up at his house, because you had told him something he didn't want to hear and now he wasn't speaking to you.

Before she knew what she was doing, Haley had stopped a few feet away from Lucas. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No not really." He replied without looking up. "I broke up with my girlfriend and my best friend and I aren't speaking right now."

"You and Brooke broke up?" she didn't sound happy because she wasn't. Lucas looked really upset and she hated that she was the cause of that.

"Yep. I told her I couldn't be with her any more. It's over." He looked up at Haley.

"I'm sorry if that was because of me. I never meant to ruin everything, I just needed you to know how I felt."

"It wasn't your fault. At least, I don't think it was. But after what you said I couldn't stay with her. I'm messed up right now and I didn't think it would be fair to make Brooke put up with everything." Haley nodded and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry."

"You meant it though didn't you?"

"Of course I did Luke. I couldn't lie to you. Not about this."

"So why did it take you so long?"

"I was terrified of what would happen. What you would say."

"You sound just like my mom when she told me about Tristan." Haley laughed and shook her head.

"That feels like such a long time ago."

"It's been forever. Remember when it was just you and me?

"Rocket Roe and Bunny Beaugard against the world."

"I do love you Hales. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. But it's not the same and I'm ok with that. I love you, you know. That's enough for me."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I should get to work." Haley stood up.

"See you for dinner later?"

"I'll be there." She turned and walked away headed for the café.

"I'm worried Keith. Lucas hasn't come in here for days and Haley doesn't seem herself. I think there's something wrong." Karen was sitting with Keith at the counter of the café.

"Those two have been best friends forever. They'll work it out. Whatever it is."

"I hope you're right." She stood up and moved to get a coffee pot, just as Haley walked in.

"Hey Karen." Haley smiled. She hadn't looked that happy since Tristan was around.

"Hi Haley. How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"So everything's ok?" Karen asked, wanting details she knew she probably wouldn't get.

"Everything's fine."

"No problems with you and Lucas?"

"We're fine Karen. Don't worry."

"Alright."

Haley slipped behind the counter and Karen returned to Keith.

"Told ya." He muttered.

"Something's different though, I can tell."

"You just need to accept that your life and the lives of the people you are about are all good right now." Keith told her, taking her hands into his and kissing her.


	29. Friends?

**Friends?**

Two updates in one day... WOW!

Rory arrived home from school just as the phone started to ring.

"Damn! Wait, I'm coming! Just. Hold. On." She shoved the door open, dropped her bag and grabbed the cordless off the couch. "Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Haley, hi, what's up?" Rory collapsed onto the couch to catch her breathe.

"I'm at work, on a break. I just wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"We're pretty good. Tristan went back to the house today."

"oh God, have you seen him yet? What happened?"

"No, he's not here, he probably just needed some space."

"Yeah." Rory waited for Haley to say something else, but she was silent.

"Are you ok Haley?"

"Lucas and I talked today, for the first time in three days. We have never gone that long without speaking."

"What did you say?"

"He broke up with Brooke. I told him how long I've had these feelings, and even though he's not in love with me, I'm ok."

"Are you really?" They had gotten really close since Rory's first day in Tree Hill, and could read each other easily.

"Yeah, I am. I thought I would need him to love me back, but I don't I just needed him to know."

"Well I'm happy for you then." Tristan entered through the front door, looking very tense, and Rory stood up. "Tristan's back, do you wanna talk to him?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye. It's Haley." Rory handed the phone over and Tristan kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to do it." He put down a box and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey Hales, what's up?" Rory looked over at the box, it was filled with books, they looked like journals. She glanced at Tristan he seemed to have relaxed. Rory went to her room and changed before searching the kitchen for food.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, as Lorelai entered the diner and sat down.

"I'm pretty sure the sign on the door said open, so I'm here for food."

"Rory would've just gotten home from school."

"Probably."

"So you're ok with her being home alone with that kid?"

"That kid knows the rules. So does Rory. I trust her."

"Whatever you say. What do you want?"

"Such service. Don't you just love the kind, happy people who work here?" Lorelai asked a large man in a baseball cap sitting a few stools down. He grunted something and she gasped. "Oh my God, Luke is this your brother?"

"I don't have a brother."

"So this is Jess' mom? Hi Liz, it's so nice to meet you." Lorelai held out a hand to shake with the man, he just stared at her.

"Would you please not speak to my customer's? I'd like to be able to keep my business open."

"Coffee and a donut please."

"Which one?"

"Surprise me." Luke moved to get her order as Miss Patty entered and stood beside Lorelai.

"Oh! Honey, who was that beautiful young man I heard about fighting with the younger Luke Danes and Taylor Doosee?" Lorelai bit her lip and turned away. "Sweetheart?"

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke demanded as a wad of serviettes hit him in the back of the head.

"Can I please talk to Patty?"

"Since you said please." He put a cup of coffee in front of her next to a chocolate donut.

"His name is Tristan. Rory met him at Chilton. He just moved to North Carolina, permanently I think, but he's here for a visit. Thank you Luke." She replied in one breathe.

"So this is boyfriend number three?"

"I guess. But he wasn't fighting Jess. Dean came in, started yelling, Tristan was just about ready to smash his face in, when Jess came along and dragged Dean outside."

"Very interesting. I'm hoping to meet this young man myself before he disappears from our little town."

"I'm sure you will Patty." Lorelai replied

"Haley sounds good." Rory said joining Tristan in the couch. "Better than the last time we talked."

"Yeah, good." Tristan had taken one of the books out of the box and was staring at it. This one was cobalt blue.

"How did everything go today?

"I got what I went there for, told them I wasn't coming back. You know all this time I was imagining walking into the house and having all these memories. But when I got there, there was nothing. Except you."

"I've never been to your house." Rory pointed out.

"I thought about you a lot there though. So in my mind you have. And in here." He tapped the book in his hands.

"You wrote about me in your journal?"

"I wrote about a lot of people, but you did get a few special mentions."

"Wow."

"Do you want to read them?"

"No. I couldn't. They're your private thoughts."

"I've already spent too much time lying and playing games in my life. I don't want to do it anymore. I want to be completely honest with you. So, you don't have to read them, but you can if you want."

Rory nodded, and with a smile leaned over to kiss Tristan.

"Do you want to go for a walk? To the diner maybe?" Rory asked.

"Sure. Luke makes really good burgers and I'm starved."

"I know, I love them and we really need to shop," they stood and left the house.

When they arrived at the diner, Jess was just coming down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hey." The three of them stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"Hey, listen, thanks for the other day man."

"No problem. I've wanted to do that since I met him."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Yeah, thank you Jess. Um, do you wanna find a table?" Rory asked, turning to Tristan.

"Sure." He moved away and Rory turned back to Jess.

"So, how are you?"

"How am I? You mean, since you broke up with me and left town two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"I'm great." He replied sarcastically

"Jess…" Rory was starting to regret having this conversation.

"No, really. I'm fine. I knew this relationship had a timer on it. We only had until graduation, at best. It hurt but I'll be ok. Don't worry."

"Ok... Well, um, I'd really like to be friends. I mean if you want to."

"Sure, we did it once before, why not give it another shot?"

"Good. I'm glad we got that sorted. But I should, probably…"

"Yeah, I've gotta get to work."

"Ok. See ya."

"Yep." He turned and headed for the kitchen as Rory moved to the table Tristan had occupied.

A.N: I don't know if I'll be very good at making Jess and Rory friends, but I'm going to try. Then again, I've succesfully (I think) made Rory and Tristan friends before, so it should work. Tristan'sjournal entries are going to suck, since i was never very good at writing in my own diary, but I am still going to attempt it, hopefully they'll improve eventually.


	30. Back Together?

BACK TOGETHER?

Peyton put her books away and started walking towards the courtyard for lunch. She was meeting Brooke. It had been awhile since they'd had time alone; one of them was always with Jenny when the other was free and they each had other things occupying their time. Lunch was the only time it could be just the two of them.

With a tray in her hands she sat at a table and waited for her friend.

After five minutes Brooke had not arrived but Nathan had. He stood beside Peyton, waiting for her to look up from her sketch book.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted t see how you are. We haven't talked in a while you know."

"It's been longer than a while Nathan."

"Yeah I know." He sat down across from her, placing his hands on the table. "And I'm sorry about that. We were all drama, sex and parties."

"Good times." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"There were some good times though weren't there?"

"Yeah, I guess in the beginning."

"The beginning was great. Like Wrightsville beach. That day was the best." Peyton smiled as she remembered. "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to give us another try?"

"You want to get back together?"

"Well yeah. But I was thinking we could take things slow this time, so the drama, sex and parties don't ruin everything again."

"It wasn't just that. The way you treated Lucas was horrible Nate."

"I know. I want to apologise to him about that too. But first us."

"You really think that the two of us together would be a good idea?"

"You don't?"

"I don't know. I mean, a lot has changed since we first started dating, don't you think it would be weird?"

"Probably. But Peyton, I care about you. I may not have shown you that in the past but I want a chance to do it now."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea. You should think about it."

"Ok, well I'll get back to you then."

"Great. I'll see you later."

Peyton smiled as Nathan stood and walked away. Brooke waved to him as she passed him on her way to the table. She sat with Peyton, eyebrows raised.

"What was that about?"

"He wants to get back together."

"Seriously?"

"Is that completely insane?"

"Absolutely. But personally I think we both need a little 'completely insane' in our lives right now."

"How are you doing with the whole Lucas thing anyway?"

"I think I'm gonna be ok. I felt like crap at first, but I think I'll be alright, eventually."

"Good."

"But you know what sucks? Whenever one of us is in a relationship, the other's alone."

"I'm not in a relationship! Ok, he asked, I'm considering. That's all."

"You're considering? That's great!" Brooke clapped her hands.

"No! I'm just… I don't know." Peyton shook her head and dropped it onto the table.

"Hey guy's. what's wrong?" Jake asked, standing by their table.

"Nathan want's Blondie back."

"Wow. Really?"

"I haven't made a decision yet. It just happened."

"Ok, well I'll leave you to think things through, I just wanted to check about tomorrow. Are you still able to make it?"

"Yep. Six thirty right?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok."

"See you later. Good luck Peyton."

"What's all that about?" Peyton asked, once Jake was out o earshot.

"What?"

"Six thirty tomorrow. Hot date?"

"Oh please. Jake's a friend. I'm just looking after Jenny while he's at work."

"His parent's couldn't do it?"

"Well I've been there awhile so the three of them could work more. His parents are going away for the night.

"Leaving you and Jake alone once he gets home from work and Jenny's asleep."

"P. Sawyer it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say B. Davis."

Dan Scott sat behind his desk his office door locked, as he removed a box from one of the drawers. He opened it up and looked down at a picture of a smiling blonde boy.

Lucas always looked like a happy kid in theswe pictures, which was part of the reason why Dan had stayed away – it didn't look like he was needed. The other part being that Karen had pretty much told him he wasn't needed.

Now he knew he had three sons and leaving Karen felt worse than ever.

After Nathan told him about Tristan he knew the kid he saw on the street was him. They hadn't spoken, Dan hadn't even seen him up close again, but he wanted to.

_I want to know my sons._

Keith had told him not to make contact with any of them unless he truly wanted a relationship with his sons and their mother, so he'd stayed away, watching from a distance like he'd done Lucas' whole life.

But he was done with that.

"I am going to know my boys." He told himself, packing the box up and locking it away. "Starting now."

He walked out of his office, told one of the girls out the front to take messages because he wouldn't be in for the rest of the day, and drove away.

Karen's was quiet when he arrived, which was probably good thing. She would not be happy to see him, she would most likely yell.

He walked to the counter and waited to be noticed, it didn't take long.

"What are you doing here Dan?"

"I wanted to talk to our son." He replied, trying to stay in control. _Don't show weakness._

"What could you possibly have to say? Lucas got the message loud and clear, years ago. You don't want him."

"Not him, the other one. You know the ne you hid from me for sixteen years."

"I hid him from you? Are you seriously telling me that if you had known about Tristan-"

"Oh I wouldn't have made any different choices, it just would have been nice to know. So, is he here? I want to set him straight on a few things."

"Well you can't. He's in Connecticut."

"What for?"

"That was his home. He has things to- You know what, I don't have to explain this to you. All you need to know is that my son's are not here right now, but both of them know never to ask their father for anything. Is that good enough for you?"

"That's great. I'll get out of your way, let you get back to your… customers." He turned and walked outside.

"Tristan, look both ways when you cross the street and keep you back to the wall **whenever possible**." Lorelai warned as she entered the house.

"What?" Rory looked up from her homework.

"Miss Patty wants to meet Tristan."

"Oh." She thought about what her moher had just said. "OH!"

"Yeah. What are these?" Lorelai asked, sitting down and picking up a crimson book.

"Tristan's journals."

"Ohhh! Are they full of juicy Chilton gossip you can use to get back at the evil plaid people?"

"I have no idea. He said I could read them, but I just don't feel comfortable invading his privacy like that."

"Well, honey, if he said you can read them, then it's not an invasion."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't tel you that. Whai can tell you is what I would do. I would read them because I would be thinking, that as much as I like this guy, I reasly don't know too much about him. The journal's wold change that, because no one lies to their journal, their's no point."

"So I should read them?"

"If that's what you want."

"Thank you. That was very, very helpful." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Rory, all you have to do is sit and think abut it for a while. You'll make up your own mind." Rory nodded and gave her mother a weak smile, before returning t her homework.

"So what's the deal with you and Jake?" Peyton asked Brooke as they lay on Peytn's bed listening to a Gavin DeGraw CD

"Nothing. I've told you we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that? You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Him and Jenny, I'm babysitting. Why does this matter to you so much?"

"You're my friends. I'm just curious."

"Well what about you and Nathan?"

"What about me and Nathan?"

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"Nope."

"Great. Now we have a project."

"Are you serious? We can't talk about you and Jake, but we can talk about me and Nathan?" Peyton rolled onto her side to stare at Brooke.

"Absolutely. You need to make a decision and as your best friend, it is my duty to help you. So, tell me, what do you like about Nathan?"

"Now or then?" she lay on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"Start with then, and we'll figure out if any of that's still there."

"In the beginning the first thin I noticed about him, was his smile. He used to smile a lot." Peyton ahad a dreamy smile on her face as she thought of the beginning of her relationship with Nathan.

"I remember."

"And he was sweet, and considerate. We would spend time together and he was there completely. But then basketball became the most important thing in the world and he wasn't Nathan anymore."

"So he smiled, he was nice to you and paid attention to everything you had to say. That doesn't sound like the Nathan Scott we know now." Brooke replied, looking up at the ceiling with Peyton.

"No it doesn't. But I'm hoping he's still in there, because the original Nathan was a really great guy."

"You really loved dating him didn't you?"

"I did. We had fun."

"So we have to find out if the same guy asked you out." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Seriously Peyton, would you say yes if he was like that again?"

"He's not."

"But if he was?"

"If he was then I would consider it more I guess."

"That's good to know. ('m going to do some P.I. work." Brooke winked and skipped out of the room.

"So where've you been Jygalski?" Nathan asked as the team warmed up in the gym.

"Just around."

"Fathered anymore kids lately?"

"I don't know. Has your dad?" Tim cracked up as Jake turned away. Lucas glanced between his brother and friend, wondering what was wrong with them.

"Jake, hey, what was that man?"

"Nothin,he was just getting on my nerves."

"Ok, but-"

"What do you care anyway? You don't evn like Nathan."

"Usually, no, but I like him a lot more than I like you right now."

"Go and be his friend then."

"Jake, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He threw a basketball into the hoop and stormed out without another word to anyone.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he saw Brooke standing outside the gym. Lucas had already left so he assumed she was waiting for him. She probably wanted to yell at him for fighting with Jake.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"To talk to you. Nice practice by the way-"

"If that's all you have to say, you can save it."

"Actually I came to tell you Peyton's considering your offer. And if she chooses to accept I want to make sure she's going to be happy."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By making sure you're the same guy she used to know."

"Well I'm probably not. Otherwise we wouldn't have split up in the first place."

"Ok, that means I have to turn you back into him."

"Into who? Lucas?"

"Definitely not. I'm going to turn you into the sweet, considerate, attentive and smiling Nathan from way back when."

"Aside from the smiling, isn't that what Lucas is supposedly like?"

"Ok, seriously, stop talking about your idiotic half brother or you're on your own."

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"I am so glad you asked." Brooke grabbed Nathan's arm and walked as she told him how be a good boyfriend. Once she was finished with them, Nathan and Peyton would be the hottest couple at Tree Hill High again.


	31. Advice And A Few D&M's

**So, should Nathan and Peyton get back together? Let me know before I go too far with the idea, I'm not really sure if I want them to, but I can do it.**

Rory sat in her room, running her down the spine of Tristan's first journal.

She'd been thinking about it for hours and finally decided she would read them. She opened the emerald green book and let her eyes roam over Tristan's handwriting.

_My parents think I should talk to someone. They think I have issues, that I'm not healthy. What the hell would they know?_

_They're __never here!_

_I've managed to stall them on therapy at least for now, but it probably won't last. So I've decided I'll write everything down. The ups, the downs, and the plateau periods, are all going in here, so they can tell themselves I'm dealing with whatever's wrong. At least until someone decides I'm "cured"._

Rory didn't mean to read the whole thing, but when Tristan knocked on her door an hour later, she was halfway through his second year.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Hey, um, I was just reading your journal. Sorry. I-"

"Relax Mary, I said you could read them. I want you to."

"You haven't called me Mary in ages."

"Sorry, I'll work on stopping that. It's coz you were nervous I think. Old habits you know."

"It's ok. It doesn't bother me like it used to."

Tristan nodded and walked further into the room. "How far did you get?"

"You're fifteenth birthday.

"Oh that was a good one."

"I can't believe they left you alone all day."

"It wasn't so bad. I got to do whatever I wanted. And that wasn't nearly as bad as being seven and having a maid explain to me that mommy and dad are going to be home in a few days, but they called to say happy birthday, and they love me."

"I can't believe they did that to you. My birthdays are always crazy. Mom always has insane plans and we're rushing around all day. I love it."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because I have people who care about me, and just knowing they're going to be there will make up for all the years that I was alone."

"I'm glad." Rory's eye's wandered back to the book in her lap.

"I'll let you get bacdk to that, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your computer. I wanted to send a couple of emails.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He sat at her desk and began writing an email to his mom, brother and Haley. When he had sent them, he looked over at Rory . She was three quarters of the way through her first year at Chilton.

He turned back to the computer and opened up a web page.

He wanted to go to Princeton. He'd wanted to go for years, not because it was what Dugrey men did, but because his grandfather had gone there, and he wanted to be just like him. Tristan knew that even if his parents eren't payiin, for it, he could still use the family name to at least get considered.

This would defiantly be the last time. He promised himself when he arrived in Tree Hill that he would leave that life behid, even before he knew about his family. But he was realistic. Tristan knew that even with military school and getting his grades up he couldn't get into an Ivy League school on his own.

Rory was smart, she'd wanted to go to Harvard her entire life, and he was certain that she would get her dream, but he was going to need all the help he couldget.

Downloading the application would be the easiest part, filling it out; pretty simple, but sending it in and waiting for an answer, that was going to be the part that would kill him.

"How did you handle all of this stuff on your own?" Rory asked, coming over and sitting on the desk.

"I just wrote it all down and locked t away."

"What are you looking at?" she asked, turning to look at the screen.

"College application." He replied.

"You're applying at Princeton?" she asked, shocked, and happy.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot. Probably won't get in, but I had to try right?"

"It's great. But you have to be positive, otherwise you don't have a chance."

"That's sounds like something Haley would say."

"Well she's a smart girl,

"So are you." Rory smiled and looked back at the screen , ready to help Tristan fill out his application.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had been shocked by Jake's behaviour at Practice. Nathan was an ass, but she'd sorted that out. Now she had to deal with Jake.

He was so out of character, she was seriously considering not going over to his hose. But he had to work and so did his parents , so if she didn't show up she'd be letting them all down, (and she wouldn't get to see Jenny.)

Sghovng a textbook into her bag, she slipped into her shoes and left her house.

Jake looked surprised to se her when he opened the front dor, half dressed.

"Brooke, you're early. Or am I late? Karen's going to kill me." He turned around and picked up a shoe.

"Relax Jake, I'm early. I wanted t talk to you before you left. Can you sit for a minute?"

"Okay…" he pulled a shirt on, sat, to tie his shoes as Brooke sat beside him, and talked.

"It's about basketball practise today." Jake's hands fell away from his shoe, he took a deep breathe and sat up straight. "What happened to you? Coz the guy I saw in that gym is not the same guy I've been getting to know here."

"I just snapped. Usually I can ignore the things that people like Nathan say, but today just was not a good day.

"Ok, so Nathan and the others I get. But What about Lucas? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are, but…"

"But what? C'mon Jake, you can tell me."

"He broke up with you. And it doesn't matter why he did it, because he didn't even try to explain it too you. And then there's Nathan. He wasn't a good guy while he and Peyton were together and I don't think they should get back together."

Brooke smiled. "That's it? You'rte just worried about us?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but I care about you."

Brooke threw her arms around Jake's neck. "That's so sweet." His body stiffened slightly, but she pretended not to notice

"I should probably get going." Jake replied after a moment, pulling back.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you later then. He nodded and left Brooke on the couch, slighty confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith couldn't stop thinking about Karen. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy. He wanted to be with her all the time.

Dan couldn't even destroy this if he tried.

'_I've got to do it'_ he decided holding a small velvet box.

"Hey Keith what are you doing?" Lucas asked, entering the apartment.

For a second, Keith considered hiding what he was holding, but there wasn't much point. Either way Keith knew his nephew would find out what he was planning.

He held up the box and looked at the boy he considered a son.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's not earrings if that helps." Keith replied as Luke took the box and opened it.

"When are you….?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to ask her."

"Well whenever you do. I want you to know that I'd be more than happy to have you." Lucas told him.

"Thanks Lucas that means a lot to me. Anyway, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to come by and ask your advice on something."

"What's the problem?"

"It's girl related.'

"Oh boy. Which one is it this time? Brooke or Peyton?"

"Haley."

"Haley? What'd you two have a fight?"

"Not exactly, but we haven't really talked for a couple of days because she told me she's in love with me."

"Woah. That's…"

"A shock right? Did you see it coming because I definitely didn't. But Tristan thinks it's great."

"When did this happen?" Keith asked, trying to keep up."

"About a week a go. Haley told me, IO freaked out, ran away and broke up with Brooke."

"How do you feel about Haley?"

"I love her. She's my best friend. But I just don't think I'm in love with her. That seems bizarre to me. We've known each other pretty much our entire lives.""And you wouldn't want to start something just because of her feelings right?"

"Exactly. In the end that could just hurt her, and I could lose my best friend."

"Or you could discover that you feel the same way. Maybe learn to love her."

"I can't do that to Haley. I would either want to be in it completely from the beginning or-"

"Not at all. Ok, I get that, so maybe what you need is to take some time away. The distance could help you put everything into perspective."

"Time away? Like going to see Tristan or something?"

"Or your grand parents. When was the last time you saw them?

"I think I was eleven. It was Henry's birthday."

"You haven't seen them since then?"

"Nope."

"Henry and Mary aren't really the most accepting people. I guess your mom's pregnancy was hard for them to deal with, so they haven't had much to do with your lives."

"I don't really remember that much about them."

"Maybe you should think about getting away for a while. Start fresh with everyone when you get back."

"Thanks Keith, I'll think about it. I guess I'd have to talk to mom about it first though."

"You should let her know what's been going on. She's convinced that you and Haley aren't friends anymore.

"Ok. I'll do that. Thanks again. And good luck." They hugged and Lucas left feeling much better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long until you go back to your mom's?" Lorelai asked as she Rory and Tristan finished their diner at Luke's.

"You're sick of me already?" Tristan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that. I just thought since you just found out about her, you'd want to spend more time with her."

"I do. But I also want to see my grandparents. They've been out of town for a few weeks but they'll be back in a couple of days."

"Oh cool. Can we come see them with you? Out of all my parents friends, Janlan and Sophia were the only ones I liked. And my parents knew _a lot_ of people."

"Mom Tristan hasn't seen them in-"

"No. It's fine." Tristan put his hand over Rory's and laughed. "I'm sure they'd love to see you Lorelai especially if you tell them that. And I was hoping you might want to meet them."

"really?' Rory's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah. They've met a few of the girls I've dated in the past. But that was mostly because they all went to the same parties and did business with my family. I would love to introduce them to someone I actually cared about."

"k, sure. I'll come."

"Yes!" Lorelai pumped a fist in the air.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Rory had only taken two steps when she heard Tristan say:

"You could invite Luke if you want." Rory waved her hands over her mother's head trying to get his attention.

"Why would I do that?" Lorelai asked with a slightly confused, nervous laugh.

"Well, I thought…" he finally noticed Rory drawing a line across her throat, and paused. "Oh, ah… nothing."

"No, tell me why I would invite Luke – my friend, who provides me with coffee, food and very limited conversation – to meet my daughter's boyfriends adoptive grandparents? Hmm?"

"I just thought," he shook his head, embarrassed. "I kind of thought you guys might be dating." Lorelai laughed and rubbed her hands over her face. "That's great. Now complete strangers to both my life and Luke's think we're a couple. That's brilliant."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. It doesn't matter. It's not like you're the first to sugest ther's something going on and I'm sure you won't be the last. For some reason, most people have nothing better to do than to speculate about each other's relationships."

"If I explained why I was thinking that way would it help?"

"I'm sure it would entertain me."

"The two of you remind me of my mom and Keith. When I first met them and found out everything, I thought Keith was Lucas' and my dad. Which in a way he sort of is. He's been there for Luke his whole life. He's more of a dad than Dan ever was."

"That makes a lot of sense to me. Luke has been like a dad to Rory, since Christopher – her biological father – hasn't been around much. Luke's always looked out for the both of us."

"So you get what I was thinking?"

"I suppose I do,"

"I didn't mean to offend you. You aren't upset are you?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need some coffee." Rory returned then with a full coffee pot. "Oh, bless you, beautiful child." Lorelai took the pot and filed her mug before swallowing half the liquid and looking at her daughter. "How did you get the whole pot?"

"Luke's dealing with Taylor."

"So, basically a person could get whatever they want from him right now." Lorelai asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Jess is bringing you pie."

"I love this place!"

"Of course you do. You would never get away with half the crap you pull anywhere else."

"Rory, I don't 'pull crap' I merely destroy the mental stability of my friends and family."

"My mistake." She poured coffee for the others and they waited for their desert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke dropped her pen and pushed her hair out of her face after finishing her math homework. Jenny lay in her basinet trying to reach a set of keys dangling above her head. She had been quiet for hour, Brooke almost forgot she was there, but then she would laugh and Brooke would look over and smile.

"Ok, missy, what do you want to do now?" Brooke asked, scooping the little girl up in her arms. "We could watch an adult movie, party with Ben and Jerry, do each other's nails, or just talk." Jenny gurgled as Brooke circled the room and bounced her. "You wanna talk huh? Got lots of secrets to spill? Ok, let's have 'em." She silently stared at Brooke. "You're shy, I get it. Ok. I'll go first. There's something I've been meaning to tell you anyway." She glanced over at the VCR and noticed the time. "But we'll talk about that while you're getting ready for bed, c'mon."

"So, you've got a pretty good life for a kid in Tree Hill. Your dad loves you more than anything in the world and your grandparents just can't get enough of you. I think you're really lucky. Your daddy is a great guy, he would do just about anything for you." Jenny "Goo-ed" and "ga'ed" along with Brooke's speech as she was changed and walked around her room."He's a special guy. You definitely got one of the good ones. There aren't many gys his age who would put their lives on hold for a baby. Not many guys any age. He's one of a kind. I hope you appreciate every second yoou have with him, because I know he does. Now you should go to sleep before I get fired and all you have of me is memories. Can you say 'goodnight Brooke'?"

Jenny laughed "That's ok, keep trying. You'll get there." Brooke kissed her on the forehead and put her down, before turning around, heading back to the living room.

Jake stood in the doorway smi;ling at her.

"Oh! God, Jake, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You heard that?"

"Most of it. That was nice what you said Brooke. Thanks."

"It was nothing, I just told the truth. Could you name even one guy at our school who would do what you did?"

"Not off the top of my head, but if I had a minute to think-"

"Your name would still be the only one that came to mind." Brooke packed up her things.

"Maybe,"

"Definitely. I should get out of here. Give you some time to relax while it's quiet."

"You don't have tpo go right now.I mean unless you want to, but I was thinking we could hang out. We haven't done that in a while."

"Since eighth grade." She correted, remembering what life was like when basketball and cheerleading were just fun.

"Let's do it. I mean, for one night, lets just forget everything that''s happened over the years and go back to being happy fourteen year olds."

"I'm in." Brooke replied.

"Good. Let's watch a movie."

"Great." Brooke made herself comfortable on the couch while Jake picked something to watch.

**Did you have as much fun with that as i di? I'm really trying to move the Brake story along, but it's taking longer than i expected. We'll get there. please review.**


	32. Meeting The Parents Well, Sort Of

"When's he doing it?" Tristan asked, walking along the street with an arm around Rory. "Well make sure you call me as soon as he does alright? Cool, talk to you later man."

"When's who doing what?" Rory asked, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Keith's going to ask mom to mary him again."

"He's asked before?"

"Yeah, after the car accident. She was still upset about him drinking and she said no. But I think things might be different this time."

"That's great! I hope it goes better than my mom's engagement."

"To Mr. Medina? Did you really want a teacher as your step-dad? That could have been hell."

"It could have been, but I liked Max, and we were comfortable with each other. It doesn't matter though, because it didn't happen and now mom has a chance to be even happier with someone else."

"Like… Luke?"

"If you don't stop with that soon, Mom's going to kick you all the way to Tree Hill."

"Are you saying you can't see it?"

"Of course I can. I've watched the two of them interact almost my entire life. But no one can tell my mother what to do. Anyone who tries pretty much guarantees she'll do the exact opposite. If we told her Luke was in love with her, and she was in love with her, and they should get married, she would fight like hell to stop anything from ever happening or end up in a corner, chewing on her hair, trying decide why we were playing with her mind."

"So if we told her Luke hates her and never wants to see her again?"

"We may still get the hair, or incessant questions about why he hates her. Then she would go to Luke and bug him until he promised he didn't hate her. That wouldn't be a good idea either. Anyway, what's your obsession with fixing people up?"

"I don't know. I just want everyone to be as happy as I am."

"Awww, you're so sweet. But trust me, they need to think it's their idea. Oh, how's the Lucas- Haley situation going? Any improvements?"

"Nope. All he said was they're talking, but it's not the way it used to be. Keitgh suggested he go away for awhile, but he's not sure if he wants to. He's got pretty limited options, there's here, his grandparents place in Raleigh, or Faith's in River City."

"Who's Faith?"

"From what I've been told, the other best friend. She moved from Tree Hill a few years ago. They don't get to see each other much."

"He should go see her. She could offer a new perspective."

"I'llpass that along. But I don't want to talk about Lucas anymore. I want to tell you about this dream I had."

"Oh really?"

"You were in it, and we were exploring the town. You took my hand and lead me to the gazebo." Rory looked around, realising they weren't far from there. She took Tristan's hand and asked what happened next.

"Then we sat over here and my grandparents arrived. They had been exploring too. They loved you and they were thrilled to see me happy."

"Did they really like me?"

"Absolutely. I think it was a premonition."

"Do you? What else happened?"

"Nothing. But I could tell you what I would have like to happen after they left us alone."

"What's that?" Rory grinned as Tristan held her face in his hands.

"This…" he kissed her softly, then deepened the kiss as she moved closer to him. They continued for a few moments before Tristan pulled back.

"But it was just a dream right?" He helped Rory stand and they continued to walk around the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So what have you got planned for out date?" Peyton asked, dropping her bag beside Nathan.

"What?" he looked up, a little lost.

"Oh, so now you don't want to start over with me?"

"No. I mean, yes, I do. I just wasn't expecting you to make up your mind so quickly."

"Well I had Brooke in my ear, so I thought about it,and I decide to give you another shot. On one condition."

"Name it."

"We start going down that path again, we agree to call it quits."

"Ok, sure, if that's what you want."

"Have you figured out what we're going to do?"

"Not yet. But I will. How about, Friday after the game? 'I'll have it sorted."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, one more thing."

"What now?"

"You'd better win." Peyton added with a grin.

"You kidding? We're the raven's. Of course we'll win." They laughed and separated to join their teams.

------------------------------------------------------

Haley wiped down the counter and walked back to the kitchen, where Jake stood drying dishes by the sink.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Haley. What's up?" she took a dish cloth and reached for a plate.

"Nothing really. I'm just glad I have a job to distract me."

"Too much to think about?"

Haley nodded. "And I don't want to think about anything. I just need some quiet."

"I know how you feel. I can't turn my thoughts off either."

"What are we supposed to do?" Haley asked, stacking a few dishes.  
"What do you usually do?" Jake asked as Haley sat on the bench.

"Sing, or write songs. Music usually helps with everything in my life. But the song I've been working on is really bad."

"Well, right now I think you should get back out there to the customers."

"Crap! I totally forgot I was working." She dropped her tea towel and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Haley?" she turned. "Keep trying with the song. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Thanks Jake."

-------------------------------------------------

Rory climbed out of her mothers jeep and looked up at the house before her. Tristan's hand slipped into hers, she took a deep breathe and a step forward.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Remember the dream." He whispered as the three of them waited at the front door.

"I know. I'm fine."

"Tristan! Oh, it's so good to see you." Sophia Dugrey exclaimed when she opened the door.

"It's good to see you too Grandma. I've missed you." They hugged, then she held him at arms length to get a good look at him, before remembering Rory and Lorelai where there.

"Where are my manners? Come in, all of you. Lorelai it's been too long, and I'm ashamed to admit we've never had the pleasure of meeting your darling daughter."

"It really has been. This is her, this is my girl Rory."

"It's lovely to meet you at last Rory."

"You too Mrs Dugrey." Rory replied with a small smile."

"Please, Rory, call me Sophia. Now, Janlan is just finishing a business call, so he'll be out in a moment. At least that's what he told me ten minutes ago when I reminded him you were coming. Can I get anyone a drink?"

They all had drinks in their hands, listening to Tristan talk about his mom and brother, when someone cleared their throat by the door.

Tristan stopped speaking immediately, and looked up to see his grandfather, smiling at him.

"Tristan, my boy. How are you?" he asked, as they walked to wards each other, to shake hands, and hug.

"I'm great grandpa, how are you?"

"Well, you know how I never manage to get away from the office."

"Who's fault is that?" Sophia asked. "I swear sometimes I think he'd rather live there."

"You're looking well. What have you been doing with yourself?" Janlan pretended not to hear his wife.

"Mostly spending time with Rory." Tristan hid a grin as he remembered how much fun he had with these people.

"Rory Gilmore? Richard and Emily's granddaughter?"

"That's me. It's really nice to meet you sir."

"You too my dear. I'm very pleased to meet the girl who was able to put that smile on my grandson's face. And you Lorelai are just as beautiful as ever."

"You don't look so bad yourself Janlan." Lorelai told him as they hugged.

"You're a very good liar." He told her, moving to get himself a drink. "I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation. What were you saying?"

"I was just telling grandma about Karen and Lucas."

"ah, yes, how are they?"

"They're good, hopefully, by the time I get back, mom'll be making wedding plans."

"Wedding plans?" Sophia asked

"Our uncle Keith told Lucas he was planning on proposing. I'm just praying that Dan doesn't screw anything up. He's done that enough, it's time for the rest of that family to be happy."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. And tell Karen if there's anything we can do to help, we'd be more than happy to." Sophia told him.

"That's really nice, but it's not necessary."

"Pass along the message boy." Janlan instructed.

"Ok, I will."

"Now that's settled, how did you do at school?"

"Good actually. Better than at Chilton. I passed everything, and my English teacher told me he would write a letter of recommendation to any colleges I applied to."

"So you will be applying to college then?"

"He applied to Princeton last week." Rory smiled proudly.

"You're a good boy." Sophia smiled warmly at him.

"That's the Dugrey Yale isn't it?" Lorelai asked.

"Dugrey men have attended Princeton for as long as Gilmore's have been at Yale yes."

"If you two had kid's you'd have to cut them in half to satisfy their great-grandfathers." Lorelai added to Rory and Tristan who shared a nervous glance.

"Oh Lorelai don't tease them. They're too young to be thinking about children." Sophia spoke before realising that both teenagers in question were conceived while their parents were in high school.

The five of them sat in silence for a moment until a brunette entered the room and announced lunch was ready.

After a few seconds she realised who was on the couch and squeeled.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?"

"Jessica? Oh my god, it's so good to see you." They met in the middle of the rom and hugged tightly before Tristan turned back around. "Jess, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore and her mother Lorelai. You guys, this is Jessica Slade, she's pretty much the only real friend I ever had in Hartford."

"Nah, I just like you for your money Dugrey." She told him with a grin.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Jessica?" Sophia asked

"No. I can't I have work to finnish. But thank you-"

"You've finished the dusting, put on the washing, and prepared luch correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time you took a break. Come on."

The six moved to the dining room and sat down. Tristan and Jessica talking excitedly the whole way through the meal.

AN: Ok, i was listening to music when i wrote this so Tristan's friend was either going to be named Kelly (Clarkson), Michell (Branch) or Jessica (Harp). I can't remember which cd Slade came from though. Anyway, what did you think?


	33. Proposals And Phone Calls

AN: Ok, so just a warning, this chapter starts out nicely, and ends with a little drama. I got this idea a few weeks ago, but had to wait to put it in. Now is the perfect time, so I hope you all enjoy, please review.

I'm asking for your help now because you may not like me at the end of this chapter. I need tio figure out a way to get Luke and Lorelai together. I came up with one tiny idea this morning but I'm only going too use ut if nithing better comes along, so please, any suggesions at all are welcome.

Review responses are at the bottom.

---------------------

Karen sat at the small kitchen table in Keith's candle-lit apartment. They had just finished dinner and he was making coffee.

Keith carried over two mugs and placed them on the table.

"Karen, I didn't just invite you over here for dinner." He began as she smiled at him. "The truth is I wanted to ask you something important."

"Ok." She watched as he shoved a hand in his pocket, nervously.

"I thought about doing this the way they do in the movies. You know, champagne, an expensive restaurant, a hotel suite. But that's not us. You and I, we're simple people. We have simple tastes."

"Keith, what are you talking about?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I suspected as much."

"And Lucas, and Tristan, I love them too. For years, all I wanted was for us to be a family. I haven't known Tristan long, but he's your son, and he means just as much to me as Lucas does." Karen sat still as Keith removed his hand.

"Karen will you marry me?" he finally asked, holding open a green velvet box.

"Oh my God, Keith!" she stared at him for a few seconds before throwing his arms around him. "Yes. Oh, yes, I'll marry you." Keith slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"You have no idea how glad I am you said that. I don't know if I could have told Lucas you said no a second time."

"He knew you were doing this?"

"Tristan too. I told Luke first, he told Tristan and we talked a couple of days ago. They were both excited."

"Of course they were they love you. I do too."

"I love you so much. I've never been this happy. Holding Lucas for the first time was pretty close though."

"I know what you mean." they kissed again and then reached for the phone. Keith got it first and dialled his nephew's number.

"Lucas, hey it's Keith."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, could you come over?"

"Aren't you having dinner with mom? I don't want to walk in on anything."

"You won't. Just come over ok? Hurry." He hung up and turned to Karen. She looked worried.

"Should we wait until Tristan gets back to tell them?"

"No. I've got it covered. We'll call Tristan when Luke gets here and tell them together.

"Ok. Oh, this is amazing."

---------------------------------------------------

Rory answered the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Rory, is Tristan there?"

"Sure Karen, hold on a sec."

"Hey ma. What's up?"

"I want Rory to hear this too. Can you put us on speaker phone?"

"Yeah." Tristan pressed a button and Rory said hello again as Lorelai entered the room.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Karen has big news."

"Oh, hi Karen."

"Hi Lorelai." Came three voices.

"When did your mother become two parts male?" Lorelai whispered, Tristan smirked.

"That's Keith and Lucas mom."

"Hey Keith and Lucas. What's the big news?"

"That's what I want to know." Lucas whined.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Keith asked.

"Yes." Replied four voices.

"I asked Karen to marry me tonight."

"And I said yes."

Everyone started talking at once offering congratulations and saying how happy they were until Karen said they should go after a few minutes.

"We'll talk soon though." She promised. Everyone said goodbye and Lorelai grinned.

"You know what this means." She said moving towards the front door and beckoning for Rory and Tristan to follow. "We have to go out and celebrate."

"Mom it's Saturday night in Stars Hollow. Where are we going to go?"

"Luke's? Come on Rory, this is awesome. We have to do something."

"Ok, Luke's it is." The three grabbed their coats and headed outside, all happy.

-------------------------------------------------

"How's your life Brooke?" Jake asked as he finished changing Jenny's diaper.

"It's ok. I mean, I cared about Lucas. A lot, and to have him break up with me so suddenly really hurt, but I feel like I'm getting over it."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How about you? How's your life?"

"Right now, it's great. My parents are happy, almost stress free, Nikki's nowhere to be seen and my daughter is going to have a good life."

"But what about you?"

"After Nikki left things were really bas for awhile. My parents and I were really struggling with things you know? Bills to pay, they wanted me to stay in school and keep playing basketball. We all decided that even with a baby we were going to try and live our lives normally. It was hard and I never thought things were going to get any better. But I was wrong. We're getting by now, you're probably the best thing that could have ever happened to us. So, I'm happy. My life is good." Brooke smiled.

"We're going to be ok aren't we?"

"We with the broken hearts? Yeah, I think we are." They sat silently for a moment, until Brooke thought of something.

"Did you hear about Keith and Karen?'

"Yeah. I'm happy for them. They deserve to be together after all this time."

"I was so happy when Karen told me. It sucks that Luke and I broke up though, because now I won't be able to go. And I really love weddings." Brooke whined.

"Well, you know, I'm going. Luke invited me, and Karen's my boss. If you really wanted too, you could come with me."

"Are you serious? That would be awesome!" she clapped her hands and Jenny laughed. "When you get older, I'll explain why weddings are so great. You're gonna love 'em."

"I'm sure she will. Dressing up, throwing flowers at people, getting a free meal. What could be better? Hey?" Jake smiled at his daughter as he lifted her above his head.

"And after that, when you get married, I'll be right there with you to help celebrate your big day."

"In a hundred years." Jake added.

"Don't listen to your daddy. It won't be that long. Hey, what are you doing right now?" Brooke asked turning to Jake.

"Sitting on the couch talking to you?"

"No, I mean, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I was just thinking we should go out."

"Go out where?"

"To dinner. The three of us should go get something to eat. Because you're running out of movies and I cannot eat another slice of pizza this decade if I want to keep this body. Which I do, because I have worked way too hard to lose it now."

"I would hate to be held responsible for that. Ok. I'll leave my parents a note and get Jenny ready."

"I'll take her. You do the note." Brooke picked up Jenny and carried her to her room, to change her clothes.

Ten minutes later, they drove down the street in Brooke's car, headed for Karen's cafe

----

"Thanks for dinner Brooke. It was fun. And I'll pay you back next week."

"No you won't. It was my treat." Jake tried to protest, but Brooke stopped him. "You've got to learn to accept a gift Jygalski."

"Ok. Davis, thank you. I'll see you at the game tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. See you then. By Jenny." Brooke left. Jake waited until her car turned out of the street before going inside and putting his daughter to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------

"It all sounds very exciting." Sophia smiled at Tristan as he told her of his mother's engagement.

"I was so happy when they called, but this means I'm going to have to think about getting back soon."

"Which you're thrilled about." Tristan nodded.

"I miss everyone back there, but when I'm in Tree Hill, I want to be here with everyone else."

"The way of life I'm afraid."

"Out of everyone I really don't want to leave Rory. We just got to this perfect place."

"If things are meant to work out with the two of you they will. Even if you're living apart."

"Just like they did with you and grandpa."

"That's right. We couldn't see each other for weeks at a time in the months before our wedding, and it was hard, but we got through it. Just like you and Rory will."

"I hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------

"How's business big brother?" Dan entered Keith's shop, carefully avoiding the grease spot on the ground.

"Not bad Danny thanks for asking." Keith wiped his hands and turned to face his brother.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?"

Keith looked at Dan, the words on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't wait to tell the world about his good news, but now with his brother, Karen's ex standing in front of him, he had no idea how to say it.

"Keith?" Dan looked at him for a moment, before deciding he wasn't wanted. "Ok, well, you're obviously busy. I'll see you in a couple of days I guess."

"Dan wait. I have to tell you something, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Whatever it is you should just say it," Dan replied.

"I asked Karen to marry me, and she said yes."

Dan didn't say anything for a few moments. He just stared at the man across from him.

And then he began to laugh. (Think of when he heard Keith tell Jules he loved her.)

Keith didn't know what to think. Was he happy? Did he think it was a joke, or did he not understand?

"Something wrong Danny?"

"No I'm sorry." he replied, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. It's just… I never thought you would get married. I definitely didn't think Karen would ever marry you. But I guess dreams really do come true, huh? Congratulations Keith. That's great."

"Thanks. We, ah, we're thinking we'll just have something small, you know? Family, a few friends."

"No, you can't do that. Weddings are supposed to be big."

"Well we can't really afford.-"

"Don't worry. I can cover it. You can't deprive Karen of her dream wedding, can you?"

"No, I guess not. Listen; let me talk to her about it first ok?"

"Sure big brother. Whatever you want. I should get back to the dealership. Get some work done. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

Dan walked out to his car and laughed again.

"Married. Right."

----------------------------------------------

Rory bit her lip as Paris continued to yell at the staff of the Franklin. Thankfully, the faculty advisor didn't wait much longer to end the meeting.

Rory bolted from her seat, heading for the door.

"…I'm telling you. My mother said that Tristan walked into the house, took his stuff and barely spoke a word to his parents before he left." Louise explained to Madeline.

"No way." The brunette replied, disbelieving.

"It's true. He's been to see his grandparents a few times, but that's it."

"He'll get tired of slumming and come back for good soon." Paris interjected as the three of them followed Rory down the hall.

Rory turned to face them without warning and they almost ploughed her over.

"Tristan is not slumming! He's getting to know his family, people who really care about him."

"If they care so much why didn't they try to contact him? Why did they send him away in the first place?" Louise asked, her head tipped to the side.

"You have no idea what Karen's reasons were. And you don't need to know. The point is that Tristan has a family now. A real one, with friends he can count on and a chance to be happy." Rory walked away, but not before Paris spoke again.

"He had friends here too."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"…And now they're getting married. Isn't it a great story?" Lorelai asked Luke as she finished re-telling the Karen and Keith saga.

"Yeah, Great, just like last time. Who are these people again?"

"Tristan's biological mother and uncle."

"So what, she's marrying her kid's dad's brother?"

"No, she's marrying her brother! Yes, Keith is Dan's brother, and Dan is Tristan and Lucas' father. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess. If you're into that sort of thing."

"'That sort of thing'?"

"Yeah, you know marriage."

"You don't like marriage? Oh, that's right; Luke Danes doesn't believe humans should mate for life, meaning that marriage is useless. Let me ask you something, where your parents married?"

"Yes, of course they were."

"So are mine. And they have been for almost forty years. Do you think I should walk into their house on Friday night and tell them that they never should have bothered getting married because Luke doesn't think marriage is an important part of life?"

"No. I don't think that. I never said it wasn't an important part of life; it's just that in this day and age, there isn't that much point in it. Especially with the amount of marriage's that end in divorce."

"I can not wait until you fall in love and want to spend the rest of your life with someone. It's going to be up to me to tell her, 'Sorry, but Luke's never getting married, just in case there's a chance you might split up.'"

"You'll be waiting a very long time. Trust me on that." Luke replied before walking away to serve a customer.

"All I'm saying is, 'she sucks.'" Rory entered the diner followed by Tristan.

"Totally! I so hate her. Who are we talking about?"

"Paris." Both teens replied.

"Oh, well I stand by my earlier statement."

"Rory, it doesn't bother me. They don't know what they're talking about. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you're family are really nice but Paris thinks they're nothing and you'll come to your senses and stay here. Part of me hopes she's right because I'm going to miss you. Then I feel horrible because Karen is your mother and she's missed you for seventeen years."

"Hey, I'm going to miss you too. But it's not as if we'll never see each other. I'll come up during school breaks; we can talk on the phone, email."

"I know I just need to calm down."

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. We'll get through it." Rory chewed her lip and nodded. "How about we get something to eat and forget about things that don't have to happen today, huh?"

"Ok. Yeah, you don't have to leave right now. It's ok."

"Good, now everyone is calm and relaxed, I've got to tell you something that will probably make you a little tense. My mother called." Lorelai told them.

"How is she?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, she's great. So great in fact, she's invited you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Cool, I haven't seen your parents in ages."

"Yes, but see, you've never met them as Rory's boyfriend before. I don't want to freak either of you out but, meeting the Gilmore's never goes smoothly."

"Mom they aren't-"

"Remember Dean?"

"Oh, right."

"It's not going to be like that. I grew up with these people, I can handle one dinner."

-----------------------------------

"Girls I'm glad you managed to get here on time. Why, hello Tristan. It's lovely to see you, how have you been?"

"Excellent Emily, thank you. How are you and Richard?" Tristan asked, in the polite voice he practised over the years.

"Your boyfriend is pretty good at this stuff." Lorelai whispered to her daughter.

"We haven't gotten to the real test yet." Rory hissed back.

"Richard! The girls and Tristan are her, come and have a drink." Emily called to her husband, who appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Hello ladies. Tristan, good to see you son. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Not too much sir. Spend time with my family and Rory mostly."

"Not keeping too busy, that's good. Boys your age should have a little free time."

The meal didn't go too badly, however, the conversations were a little uncomfortable. Richard and Emily tried to avoid the issue of the second family, by talking about college's and neutral subjects.

---------------------------------

"I don't ever want to do that again!" Lorelai exclaimed as they left the house.

"Mom…" Rory tried to stop her as Tristan just shook his head, in disbelief.

"Rory, I've never met Karen, but at least I don't stomp out every attempt at a conversation about her. They were horrible. It was all. Anthony and Caroline, Janlan and Sophia. I mean, Tristan's grandparents were more open than that. I don't know why I'm surprised. They suck. My parents suck."

"It's ok Lorelai." Tristan finally spoke. "I didn't like it either, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion. My family matter to me. If the people in this town don't want to accept them, that's fine, they don't have too."

"Ok, you are officially one of the most mature seventeen year olds, I've ever met."

"Ah, what can I say? That's just who I am."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan where are we?" Peyton asked as she got out of his car, later that night.

"Wrightsville beach, I thought we could have a picnic, go for a walk, maybe a swim."

"I don't have my bathers."

"Normally I would say that's not a problem, but you do actually. I asked Brooke to grab them before the game. They should be in your bag."

"That's what she was doing."

"So, shall we go?" Nathan asked, holding a picnic basket in one hand, and offering the other to Peyton.

"We shall." They headed off down the beach, searching for the perfect place for their dinner.

-------------------------------------------------

"Karen you're getting married. You should take some time away to celebrate." Deb insisted as Karen cut a cake, before taking it out to display on the counter.

"I can't just take time away Deb. Neither can Keith, we both have businesses to run."

"I can look after the café for you and I'm sure Lucas could handle the garage for a few days. It wouldn't be a big deal. Just a little time alone. Sort of like a pre-wedding honeymoon."

"You really want this don't you?"

"I think you deserve it. Both of you. You've worked non-stop since Lucas was a baby, you should have a break."

"What about Italy?"

"That was a working holiday." Deb insisted.

"If I promise to talk to Keith will you drop this and get back to work?"

"Only if you promise."

"Alright. Just go and see if those people over there want anything else."

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

------------------------------------------------

Haley paced outside Lucas' house for a few minutes debating whether to go in. She had never had this problem before. Whenever she wanted to talk to Lucas, she would just walk right into his room and start yammering away. But it had been a while since she was comfortable doing that.

Now she couldn't even make it to the door.

"You're an idiot! He's still your friend, even with the revelations of feelings. You can go in there and talk to him. It's not that big of a deal."

"You know that's the first sign of insanity." Haley whirled around to see Lucas standing a few feet away, his arms crossed, and one hand under his chin.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About a minute. I was in my room reading when I saw you coming towards the house. That was twenty minutes ago. Then I looked up and you were pacing. So I thought I should come check on you. What's up Hales?"

Haley stared at him for a few moments, not wondering even for a second why she loved him.

Every time something went wrong in her life, Lucas was there to fix it, of just hold her hand until it was over.

"I just missed you. We don't talk like we used to and I miss seeing my best friend and hanging out." Together they walked to the house and sat on the front steps. "I know it's my fault we're like this now. Springing my feelings on you, on top of the fact that you have a twin brother your mom never mentioned. But I just couldn't pretend anymore."

"Haley it's ok. I mean there probably never would have been a perfect moment to tell me how you felt, but honestly, I'm glad you did. If you had left it much longer, I probably would have stayed with Brooke just because we were comfortable. Once I found out about you, I couldn't do it anymore. I realised that having to see the two of us together would have hurt you and I didn't want to do that to you. I was sitting with Brooke that last day thinking I couldn't let things get serious because if we both had a lot invested in the relationship, then I wouldn't be able to spend anytime with you. I kept thinking, every time I looked at you, there would be this pain in your eyes."

"You know you're the best friend that a girl could fall in love with." Haley told him, with a smile. "You didn't think about yourself in all that, it was all about my pain. What did I do to deserve you in my life?"

"You must have been a very good in your last life." Lucas laughed as he moved towards Haley to hug her.

"What did you do to get me"  
"I must have been very evil."

"Oh! Shut up." She slapped his arm and laughed, finally feeling comfortable again.

"I was probably the best behaved early American barman, or something."

"You didn't attack any wenches?"

"Course not. That would've been bad." Haley laughed and Lucas stood up, offering a hand to her. "Come on, let's get some ice cream."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea."

-------------------------------------------

After a week of Deb pestering them, Keith and Karen left Tree Hill for their mini break in Beaufort. They spent two days in their hotel room, then decided to come up for air and a little sightseeing on the third day, before heading home.

----------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Lucas answered the phone while Haley got drinks out of the fridge. "This is Lucas Scott… What?"

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, turning to see all colour drain from Lucas' face.

"There must be some kind of mistake. They're coming home. They're supposed to be here in a an hour."

"Luke?" Haley whispered his name as she came closer; he looked down at her with panicked eyes.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He hung up. "Mom and Keith were in an accident. They're at the hospital. I- I have to go-" his hand shot up to hold his right arm as his face contorted in pain.

"Lucas, what's happening?"

"My chest… I think it's… I'm having a heart attack."

"Oh God! No. Just relax. I'll call an ambulance, just try to breathe ok? Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

Haley grabbed the discarded phone and dialled 911. She frantically explained the situation to the operator and followed the instructions she was given as they waited for help to arrive.

AN2: OH NO! What's going to happen to Lucas? I'm the worst person in the world, I'm sitting here laughing about Lucas having a heart attack, I suck. Must be because of the crappy writing.

LoVe 23: ReCh31; I just wanted him to be protective of the girls you know, because he cares. I'm going to have Dan wait until Tristan gets back, then something will happen. Won't be long now.

nemo123489: Re Ch31; they're twins, but lets say, Lucas is about fifteen minutes older


	34. Scott Family Discount

**A.N: I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist leaving it there. That was one of my favorite cliff-hangers ever. I knew it was the left arm, I don't know what I was douing when I put the right. Anyways, I'm sorry for freaking you all ouut. I hope ypu enjoy this...**

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked as Tristan came back into the house, the phone in his hand.

"There was an accident. I have to go… Luke's in the hospital."

"Lucas was in an accident?" Rory asked, going to his side and helping him sit.

"No. Mom and Keith… Coming back from vacation. There was a drunk driver. Luke – he- Luke had… Haley said it was a heart attack.

"Is that even possible?" Lorelai asked.

"If there's family history, and a big enough stress, I guess anything's possible." Rory replied.

"I have to go. I've got to get back."

"You just sit here. We'll get everything sorted" Lorelai gently pushed him back into his seat. "Rory, you pack his bags, I'll call the airline." Rory nodded and left the room, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

----------------------------------------------

Jake walked over to Whitey and whispered something to him. The older man swore under his breathe and blew his whistle.

"That's it for today boys. Nathan, come over here a second."

"What is it Whitey?"

"Nathan, there's, ah, there's been an accident." Jake looked over at the cheerleaders. They had stopped going through their routine when Whitey sent the other players away. Now they stood around watching the three remaining men.

"Wha- Is everyone ok? Why are you telling me?"

"Keith, Karen and Lucas are in hospital."

"What happened?"

"There was a car accident and-"

"Do my parents know? You should call my dad; I'll go talk to mom." He ran out of the gym, and Jake walked towards Brooke and Peyton.

"You guys can go; we'll pick this up tomorrow." Brooke told the girls, after one look at Jake's face.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas is in the hospital. Haley just called me. Keith and Karen had an accident driving home, and something happened to Luke. I don't know much but she was really upset. I'm going down there to see if there's anything I can do."

"I'm coming with you." Brooke grabbed her bag.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming too." Peyton picked up her things and the three of them walked out, Whitey locked the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------

Tristan barely said a word as Lorelai and Rory drove him to the airport. He boarded his flight with shaking hands and didn't reply to the chatty woman beside sitting him.

When he arrived in Tree Hill hours later, he was about to hail a cab when he saw Deb waiting for him.

"Tristan, come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." She told him, walking towards him.

"Have you heard anything? Are they ok?"

"Let's just get back there. The doctors can explain everything." Tristan nodded mutely and followed her to the car.

----------------------------------------------

"Tristan! Oh thank God, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared." Haley ran to hug him as Lucas' friends looked up from their seats.

"What happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Your mother drove into the path of a drunk and nearly killed my brother." Dan replied.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"My family are lying in hospital beds, I have every right-"

"They're not your family. You never cared about them before, don't start now."

"Tris…"

"And you!" he turned on Deb. "If you hadn't been so persistent that they go away none of this would have happened."

Jake silently stood and led him down another hallway, while the others sat stunned at his outburst.

"They're going to be ok Tristan. Lucas is stable. Keith and your mom are in recovery. They were lucky. Only a few broken bones between the two of them."

"I can't lose them now. I only just found them."

"Nobody's dying today. You have nothing to worry about." Tristan nodded and dropped into a seat. Jake stood with a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You guys, Luke's doctor is back. He wants to talk to you Tristan." Brooke poked her head around the corner. Tristan slowly walked back towards the group.

"We've managed to stabilise Lucas and find the cause of the attack. Your brother has a heart condition known as HCM. It's a genetic mutation and causes the heart muscles to thicken…eventually; it prevents the heart from pumping blood. It's common among athletes."

"Is he going to be ok doc?" Dan asked, Tristan glared at him.

"He should be fine. It is lucky that he wasn't alone when this happened, otherwise we couldn't be quite as hopeful. Now your parents were also very lucky." He added, speaking to Tristan again. "If they rest and follow instructions, they should be fully recovered within a matter of weeks."

"Can we see them?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Neither of them are fully conscious just yet, but you can sit with them. In small groups,."

"Thankyou." Dan turned and walked right into Keith and Karen's room, without a word to anyone. Deb followed him quickly.

"Haley, do you want to come see Luke with me?" Tristan asked, she stood up and walked towards him. He put an arm around her shoulders and they stepped forward together.

----------------------------------------------

"That is such great news. Thank you so much for calling Jake." Rory walked through the house, looking for her mother. "Yeah, ok, tell him I'll call tonight. Thanks, bye." She hung up and smiled. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai called from the back porch.

"That was Jake on the phone. They're all ok. Keith and Karen are awake and talking. Lucas is still unconscious, but the doctors say that he will be fine, and he's just got to wake up on his own."

"Do they know why Lucas had a heart attack? God that is the strangest thing I've ever asked, he's your age."

"He has a heart condition it's genetic, which means…"

"No. Don't start thinking I'm sure Tristan will be fine."

"But what if he's not? What if he has it to?"

"Rory stop. He's ok, I promise you that."

"Ok, um, should I call the Dugrey's or leave that up to Tristan? He might not think of it, but they'd want to know right?"

"Maybe you should wait. Ask when you talk to him next."

"Good idea."

"Ok, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to read for a bit. Take my mind off things."

"Alright. I'll come check on you later. I love you sweets."

"I love you too mom."

----------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat by Lucas' bed for three days waiting for him to wake up. She only spoke when spoken to and to ask the doctors or nurses what was happening. Her parents came to check on her on the second day. Keith and Karen were only allowed out of bed for a few minutes each day and spent that time in Luke's room. Tristan was constantly going out and getting things for the patients, unable to stay in the hospital for long periods.

On the fourth day, Haley sat holding Lucas' hand, reading him the sports section to him, before bursting into tears for the first time since it all began.

"You can't do this to me Lucas. I need you to wake up." She whispered squeezing his hand. "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. Please, just…" she let her head drop onto the bed as she wept. After four days with very little sleep, she thought she was imagining the hand running through her hair.

But after a while, it felt so real, she had to look up.

"Don't cry Hales. I'm not going anywhere." Luke smiled weakly at her.

"Oh thank God!" she threw her arms around him and continued to cry; only now she was happy. "I didn't think I'd ever hear your voice again."

"How long have I been here?" he asked, looking around.

"Almost four days."

"What happened to mom and Keith? Are they ok?"

"They're both fine. Everyone's going to be so happy to see you awake. We've all been so worried. I'll go get your mom."

"Ok." Lucas looked around again as he waited for his family to return.

Brooke and Peyton had clearly come by; there was a Brooke Davis collage on the wall and a few of Peyton's sketches scattered around. There were bouquets of flowers, cards and balloons on every available surface.

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you ever do that to me again!" Karen yelled as she entered his room, in a wheel chair pushed by Haley, while Keith limped in on crutches.

"Do what ma? You are the ones who had to go out and have a car accident. It's not my fault if I couldn't handle it."

"When I woke up and they told me what had happened I thought I had lost you."

"No way, I'm not giving up now, not when everything in my life is so great."

"Um, I'm gonna go call Tristan, tall him you're awake." Haley started to leave

"Tell Rory I said hi."

"Honey Tristan's not with Rory. He's here, at the house."

"When he found out what had happened to us he took the first flight out." Keith clarified.

"What did happen? Coz I'm a little fuzzy on the details."

"We were on our way home and one of the other drivers had been drinking. He ran a red light and hit us. Apparently when the hospital called to tell you what had happened you had a heart attack." Karen explained.

"A what?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"A heart attack," Keith replied. "Luke, you, ah... you need to talk to the doctors."

"What's wrong with me? You know don't you?"

"Its complicated honey, we'll get a doctor."

"You have to know. Why can't you just tell me?"

"I'll be right back." Keith left the room as Haley returned.

"Tristan's going to make a few calls and then come in."

"Haley what's wrong with me?" Lucas asked, catching her off guard.

"Ummm…." She glanced at Karen before looking back at Luke.

"Fine, just forget it. I'll wait for the doctor." He rolled onto his side and looked up at the new collage that Brooke made.

There were pictures of everyone in his life, his family, friends from the river court, teammates, and a couple of Tristan and Rory together. She included his jersey number, a few things from when they were together, a baby sized handprints - obviously Jenny's contribution -, and even a mini Pom. (Lane said two are Pompoms, ones a Pom.)

"Lucas, it's good to see you're awake. Now, I understand you want to know what's going on." The doctor entered the room, carrying a chart.

"That would be nice." He grumbled, not looking at his family.

"Alright well I'll start from the beginning." He began to explain as a nurse arrived and asked Karen and Keith to return to their beds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rory sat down at the bridge with her legs dangling over the edge. So much had happened since the last time she had sat there.

She had left one boyfriend, gained a new one, a few friends, and could potentially lose them.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind her. Startled, she turned to see Jess in the shadows cast by the trees.

"Nothing." She shook her head and tried to smile.

"Come on Rory, I know that's not true. You've been really happy since you got back. Now you're sitting here, alone, looking like someone died."

"Someone nearly did die." She said quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Who?" Jess moved closer and sat beside her.

"Tristan's brother Lucas. There's something wrong with his heart and there's a possibility that Tristan has it too."

"But you don't know for sure?" Rory shook her head. "There's no point worrying about something happening unless you know it will. Is there a test he can take?"

"Yes. I collected some information off the internet, but I haven't read it yet."

"Well come on." Jess stood and held a hand out for Rory. She took it hesitantly and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house to see how serious your boyfriend's condition is. You wanna know don't you?"

Rory chewed her lip, considering. "Yeah, ok. Let's go." Together they walked to Rory's house and into her bedroom.

They sat in front of her house and she opened the file named 'HCM'.

"You said it's genetic, do you know if either of their parents have it?" Jess asked as the document loaded.

"I don't know. Tristan said they are all going to be tested. Both their parents, their brother and uncle." Jess nodded as he skimmed the words on the screen.

"Ok, so Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy causes the walls of the ventricles to become abnormally thickened…" Jess continued to read as Rory played with her hands.

"It says here almost half the patients with HCM spontaneously contract the disease, meaning other siblings will not be at risk, but children could be. It occurs more often due to exercise… cannot be cured, but there is medication. Calcium channel blockers and beta blockers." Jess clicked a link and explained the differences between the two before turning to Rory.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I'll be ok. We just have to wait for the test results. No point worrying until then right?" Jess nodded. "Thanks for doing this for me Jess, I really needed it.

"Yeah, well I didn't like seeing you upset so…"

"Thank you."

"I should get going. I'll see you later." Rory smiled at Jess as he left the room and then the house.

**A.N2: Does everyone feel better? Wanting to kill me a little less? That feeling probably won't last long, I have evil plans. Please review. I'll be your best friend.**


	35. HCM, Love and A Surprise

I am SOOO SORRY! I have no excuses foer the huge break in the story, I just wasn't paying any attention, I guess I wasn't really in a Trory or Laley mood. But I'm back, so here you go. Enjoy and please review.

"I don't get why I had to get tested for this thing." Nathan complained sitting between his parents, waiting for the doctor. Deb looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"You brother has it. There is a possibility that you do too. Your father, Keith, Karen and Tristan all got tested as well. It's not just you."

"It's still stupid. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Just be quiet." Dan ordered.

"Nathan Scott?" Nathan stood and walked to the nurse, she lead him to the doctors room and left.

"The Scott family, good to see you all again. How are you feeling today Nathan?"

"Same as last time I was here."

"Ok, good. Now I have your test results. Do you mind your parents being here?"

"It's fine."

"Let's have a look then shall we?" he opened an envelope and removed a piece of paper. After studying it for a moment, he looked up at the family and smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order here Nathan. You are perfectly healthy. No HCM."

"That's great to hear doctor. Thank you." Deb gushed, holding her sons hand.

"Dan you're next, would you like to do this alone?"

"No, my family can stay."

"Alright, here we go." He removed another page, but didn't look up quiet as quickly. "Um… it's not good news I'm afraid. Dan it appears that you have HCM."

"There's got to be a mistake doc. I feel fine."

"I'm sorry but there isn't. You have the defect Mr. Scott."

"Oh Dan," Deb reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, you will have to take it easy from now on. Watch your diet. I can have someone fax over a list of safe foods and exercises later today."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"If you follow my instructions, nothing."

"I've got to get back to work." He turned and left without another word.

"Hey you're back." Lucas put his book down and smiled at Haley as she entered the room.

"You're probably getting sick of me. Sorry."

"No it's nice to see you. Like old times." Haley walked further into the room, leaned down to hug Luke and sat in the chair she had occupied for four days. "I missed you Hales."

"I've been right here the whole time."

"I know. I just… With joining the team and dating Brooke, you and I drifted apart. I hated it, but I didn't do anything to stop it either."

"Lucas it doesn't matter."

"It does." Luke sat up straighter and reached for Haley's hand. "Because I realised something in the last few days. I didn't want to admit it before, because I thought it might just be a reflex from you saying it first, but it's not."

"What are you trying to say Lucas?"

"I love you. Not in the friend way either. I love you, like you love me"

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Haley told him, squeezing his hand.

"After everything that's happened, I just had to tell you. There's no telling what could happen to me. I needed you to know."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to be fine."

"Come here." Luke pulled Haley closer so she sat on his bed and leaned down just like she had when she had entered the room, only this time, he placed a hand on her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her.

After another week, Lucas was released from hospital. Keith and Karen had been sent home three days earlier. Luke was put on bed rest for a few more days before he was allowed back at school.

"Are you ready for your first day back?" Karen asked as he finished getting ready.

"Yeah I think I can handle it. Whitey won't let me play this afternoon but he said I can watch practise if I want."

"Good. I had better be going to work. I'll see you tonight. Call me if you need anything." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks ma."

"I can drive you to school if you want." Tristan poured himself a coffee when he entered the room. Karen hugged him and left.

"Can we stop at Haley's first?"

"Sure man, we can pick up your girlfriend. You ready to go?"

Lucas smiled and stood up. "Shut up dude."

"Nah, I'm just happy for you guys. Come on."

They arrived at Haley's a few minutes later and Lucas went in to get her.

"Lucas, how are you feeling today?" Jimmy James asked as he opened the front door.

"Pretty good, Jimmy thanks. Is Haley ready for school?"

"She is. Should be down in a minute."

"Thanks, I'll just…"

"Come have a drink?"

"Well, Tristan's in the car so I should-"

"Bring him in. I'd like to get to know him."

"Sure, ok... I'll be back in a sec." he went back outside and returned a moment later with his brother.

"I'll see you tonight daddy." Haley called, coming down the stairs.

"Look who's here honey." Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up for school. You ready?"

"Yeah. Bye dad."

"Drive safe." The three teens left and Haley watched Lucas strangely.

"Are you ok?"

"When did your dad get so scary?"

"When you kissed his baby girl." Tristan replied, laughing as they drove away.

"Seriously, you can stop talking any minute now."

"I'm just saying, you've known the guy your whole life, suddenly you can't spend five minutes alone with him."

"Tristan please leave him alone."

They drove silently the rest of the way, then Luke and Haley goy out of the car, walking the halls, hand in hand.

Brooke walked out to her car, after a day of watching her ex with his new girlfriend. Watching the two of them didn't upset her the way she thought it would. She was happy for them.

Jake walked to her car and stopped behind her.

"How are you doing with that?" he asked, indicating Lucas and Haley, leaving the gym together.

"Good. They look happy. It's good, they deserve it."

"You are so much more mature than I thought you were."

"I know. I'm amazing." She slid into the driver's seat. "Tonight you start at five?"

"And I'll be home around ten."

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour." Jake nodded and Brooke drove away.

That night, just after ten, Brooke was still trying to calm Jenny down, trying to get her to sleep. Jake would be home any minute and Jenny hadn't stopped crying in over an hour.

"Alright, let's go for a walk, hey?" she carried Jenny outside and paced the front yard.

"What's going on Brooke?" Jake asked, getting out of his car.

"Oh, hey. Jenny's just a little grizzly tonight. I don't know what's wrong."

"Let me try." Jake took his daughter and tried to get her to relax. After a few moments, he glanced up at Brooke and watched her eyes widen.

"What?"

"Um, you've got a visitor." She pointed behind him to a girl she recognised from a photo she had found one day.

"Nikki."

"How's my daughter?" the brunette asked, walking towards the trio.

"Brooke could you take Jenny inside please?"

"Yeah." She took the baby and headed back to the house.

"I want to see her. Hey you! Bring her back here."

"No Nikki. Jenny's tired; she needs to go to sleep. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen my daughter for awhile. I wanted to see how she's doing."

"It's been months. Why now?"

"I missed you." Jake looked at her for a moment, his anger began to crumble as he let himself remember how much he'd once loved her, and how much he missed her since she left.

"You've got to go." He finally told her, before she could get too close.

"No I don't. I-"

"Leave Nikki. Now!" Jake turned back to the house.

"I'm not going anywhere Jake." He stopped for a moment before going inside and locking the door behind him.

"So, that's Nikki."

"That's her. She's probably decided she wants to be a mom now, so she'll want custody. We're going to have to find a lawyer."

"If you need help, just-"

"I couldn't do that."

"Alright, well if I think you need it, I'm stepping in. No arguments."

"Thanks. Um, how's Jenny? Did she go down ok?"

"Yeah. Out like a light. Must've just wanted her daddy back."

"I should probably call my parents. We need to sort something out."

"Ok, I'll see you at school. And Jake?" he looked up from the phone in his hand. "Don't worry too much. Everything will work out."

"Nikki's back?" Peyton asked getting ready for school the next morning.

"Yeah, she just showed up last night when Jake got home from work. And all night Jenny was squirming and crying, she wouldn't settle down for even five minutes. Then as soon as Nikki was gone, she fell asleep. It was a creepy night."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. To see Jenny I guess, but Jake told me to take her inside straight away."

"How's he doing?"

"I think he's ok. His parents are probably still talking to a lawyer. Oh, my God! I cannot believe I haven't asked you this yet. How was your date?"

"It was good." Peyton smiled as she replayed it in her head. "We had dinner on the beach and walked for a bit while we talked. It was really nice."

"Did you swim?"

"No. It was too cold. Thanks for that by the way."

"It was his idea. I just wanted to help."

"You did. We had a great time."

"So the next date is…?"

"We haven't talked about it. You know how everyone's been preoccupied with seventeen year old heart patients and getting tested."

"I know. It's crazy. I can't believe the only thing Dan gave to Lucas could kill him. Talk about father of the year." Brooke added, sarcastically.

"He's gonna be ok though. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. It's a good thing he has Haley right now. She'll be good for him I think."

Nikki's back! I have no idea how that happened, she just showed up, then I decided to have some fun with her. And we will be having fun, trust me. At least I think it's fun. ASnyway please review, but no pitchforks… please.


	36. Parental Issues

Lorelai sat in the diner on her lunch break, holding a cup of coffee, waiting for her food.

"Here you go. Anything else?" Luke put a plate of food in front of her.

"Hmm, a chocolate fountain?"

"I'll see what I can do. Hey, how's Rory?"

"She's ok. Tristan was tested and he's fine. So she should be due to stop stressing in a day or so. Of course she's still upset because Lucas has HCM and she can't see her boyfriend everyday."

"Well, ah, if you guys need anything."

"Thanks Luke. Oh, you know what might cheer Rory up?"

"Let me guess, a movie night?"

"Yeah. We haven't done that since Rory got back. I'm sure she'd love it. Come on, who can resist Gilmore girl time?"

"Ok. Sure, let me know when and I'll work something out."

"Great. Um, well I should eat this and…"

"Get back to work. Right. I'll see you later."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Karen sat in the kitchen discussing wedding plans when an entirely different subject came up. Getting excited, they called the boys into the room.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, as they both pulled out a chair and sat down

"Your mom and I have been talking and we wanted to run something by you."

"You should know there's no wrong answer to our question and you can take as long as you need to make a decision."

"Ok," Tristan frowned.

"I, ah, I want to adopt the two of you. I want you to be my sons."

"Really?" Lucas smiled as he stood up.

"Well, I love you both and nothing would make me happier than the four of us becoming a real family." Keith explained.

"It's completely up to you. Whatever you decide is fine with us. So just think it over, talk between yourselves. You know where to find us." They each nodded as they left the room.

"What do you think?" Lucas walked out the front door, Tristan beside him.

"Might be nice to have two parents. I mean I've never had this before. Family."

"It really wouldn't be that different for me. Keith's always been my dad."

"So it'd just be making things official. Legalising things." Tristan agreed.

"We're doing this?"

"I think so."

"Cool." They continued walking until they arrived at the river court. Lucas and his friends had been coaching Tristan, helping him learn the game they all loved. No one was letting Lucas play at the moment but he could still watch and instruct his brother.

"How about a game of one on one?" Luke asked, trying to take the ball Tristan had carried with him.

"You know I can't let you do that Luke."

"Just a quick one. Mom doesn't need to know."

"Ok, first of all; she deserves to know if you're doing something that can hurt you. And second; that's not even what I'm afraid of. If Haley found out she'd kick my ass."

"You're scared of Haley James? That's just too funny." Lucas laughed as he made his way to the picnic table off the side of the court.  
"Shut up dude. She may be small, but that girl has a strong arm."

"You think I don't know that? We grew up together. I've probably received more abuse from Haley than anyone else has."

"That makes me happy." Tristan smiled and turned to throw the ball from the free-throw line.

"Nice shot," Lucas stood up, reaching for the ball. "Let's see if you can do this though."

"NO!" replied two forceful voices. Haley grabbed the ball as Lucas stopped and looked between the two.

"Come on you guys. Touching the ball won't kill me."

"No, but if you're not careful I might." Haley told him, throwing the ball to Tristan.

"What happened to that nice girl sitting by my bed in the hospital? Coz I bet she would let me play."

"Oh, yeah, she called, told me to tell you that there's no chance of that until the doctors give you the all clear. But I'd be happy to distract you until then. Well, until five-thirty anyway."

"I'll let you get on with that. Tell her the good news Luke."

"Bye."

"What good news?" Haley asked excitedly after waving to Tristan.

"Keith wants to adopt us. He asked this afternoon and we're going to do it." Lucas explained.

"That's so awesome! Oh, cool." She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "It's great news, really."

"As soon as Keith said it I just felt so great. My mom's happy, my brother's happy, I'm happy. We're finally going to be a real family. I mean, I know we were always a family; even with Tristan so far away he was always in mom's heart, so he was here. But now we're all going to be together for real."

Haley smiled widely, holding Lucas' hand, she kissed him again, softly at first, then deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck as Luke placed his hands on her hips.

"Aww, if you're not careful, you'll make my heart stop." Luke told once they had broken apart.

"Don't joke about that!" Haley shoved him playfully and Lucas tightened his grip on her.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you." She replied to his chest.

----------------------------------------------------

"She's been back a few times but I'm not letting her anywhere near Jenny. She's caused enough trouble as it is." Jake explained, making up some bottles.

"What did the lawyer say?" Brooke asked, folding Jenny's clothes.

"Nikki doesn't have that much of a chance. But her family have more money, so she could drag things out which I can't afford. And the judge usually puts children with their mother, because that's supposed to be better for them somehow."

"I could ask my parents-"

"No, Brooke, I don't want you to do that. We'll work something out. It'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"How about we go out for a walk? Take Jenny for some fresh air?" Jake asked, wanting to distract Brooke from the current subject.

"Sure. We've got nothing better to do right?"

"Right."

"Ok, let's go." They got organised and left the house. As they walked down the street that Karen's café and THUD magazine were on, they saw Nikki walking towards them.

"You can't keep Jenny away from me forever Jake."

"I'm her father, the one who's been here for every tear and every feeding. Where the hell were you?"

"Not here, I know that. But I'm back now so-"

"Jenny doesn't need you. There are enough people here to love and take care of her." Brooke spat at Nikki.

"Who the hell are you to tell me whether I'm needed?"

"I-" Jake restrained Brooke by the arm.

"Can you just take Jenny to the café Brooke? Please." She nodded and moved to push the stroller; Nikki stepped into her path. "Nikki, don't do this here. Let them go and we can talk. Come on."

"Fine." Brooke pushed her way to the café, glancing back at Jake a few times.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, standing as Jake entered the building.

"Nothing, she, ah, she's calling her lawyer. Wants to set up a meeting so we can sort out a schedule for Jenny."

"Are you ok with that?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah, no. Not really. But a girl needs a mother right?"

"Only if their mother knows what's best for them, which I don't think Nikki does." Jake sat across from Brooke and lifted Jenny from her stroller.

"Maybe a walk wasn't the best idea, hey? You wanna go home?"

"Well, I ordered some food, cos I didn't have breakfast this morning. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Thanks Brooke." They ate their food and then headed back to Jake's. They were almost there, when Brooke saw Nikki waiting in the front yard.

She stopped, grabbed Jake's jacket and pulled him close. She had been planning on turning him around but somehow ended up kissing him instead, completely shocking them both.

He pulled back at first, but then relaxed and began to return the kiss, finally allowing himself to feel consciously everything he had been fighting.

Jake's hands moved up into Brooke's hair as hers explored his chest. The need for air soon became a major issue and they separated, not letting their hands leave the other.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." Jake breathed, holding Brooke's face between his hands.

"How long?" She asked with a grin.

"The day you and Lucas broke up you came over to my house remember? You were crying and all I wanted to do was make you stop. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain. When you came back with Jenny, you looked like a totally new person. I wanted to kiss you so much."

"Really?" she smiled and glanced up the street.

Nikki was gone.

"Let's go." She linked her arm through his and they continued on their way, opushing Jenny together.

A/N: I finally did it! That was probably crap, but I don't care, I just wanted them together. Now all that's left is Luke and Lorelai (HELL!) and getting everyone to the wedding. Wish me luck.


	37. First Kiss

A.N. i do not own Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill, One Fine Day or White Oleander. My life is so empty.

Rory sat in a pile of blankets, watching Goerge Cloony and Michelle Phiepher together in "One Fine Day". She waited for the credits to roll before turning to her mom and Luke.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you sure? 'White Oleander's' next. You love that one."

"Yeah. Next time maybe. You guys keep watching, I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom, night Luke."

"Night Rory." As Rory left the room, Luke stood up and started moving the bowls on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up. Rory's gone to bed and since this movie night was for her, then I should get going."

"But Michelle Pfeiffer night isn't over yet. You'll love White Oleander Luke, trust me." Lorelai looked up at Luke with a pathetic puppy dog face and he cracked.

"Fine, put it in. But this is the last one."

"Oh, ho, yes! I'll make some more coffee first." Lorelai stood up and attempted to walk to the kitchen, but she got tangled in the blankets on the floor and fell into Luke. "Ahhh!" Luke caught her and held her so she wouldn't hit the floor. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before each leaning in.

"Don't mind me-" Rory froze as she re-entered the room to get a book. "Hmm, I guess you really wouldn't notice me." She grabbed her book and returned to her room as Luke and Lorelai separated.

Luke ran a hand through Lorelai's hair, and rubbed his thumb along her cheek as she shifted in his lap.

Neither of them spoke for a long time then Lorelai grinned.

"Wow!"

"I… yeah."

"So… maybe people in this town aren't as crazy as we thought."

"No they're still crazy." Luke argued. "Just because they were right about one thing doesn't make the need for straight jackets and butterfly nets any less urgent."

Lorelai laughed and they sat silently for a few more moments before she remembered why she was getting up in the first place.

"Oh, coffee."

"I don't want any coffee." Luke joined her, standing. "I should go."

"Are you sure? We could just watch the movie."

"If I stay, I won't pay any attention to the movie. It's probably best if I just go now. But I'll see you in the morning."

"Same time as always." Lorelai agreed.

"I'll be the one with the coffee." They reached the front door and stood awkwardly.

"Ehrm… bye." Lorelai kissed Luke goodnight and then he left. She watched him drive away before turning and running to Rory's room.

"Rory wake up!" she yelled, throwing open the door.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, putting her book down.

"I thought you were tired. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I needed a book for school, saw you and Luke and thought I'd wait up for you to come in. What happened? I thought you'd be at least an hour."

"I kissed Luke!"

"I know, I saw."

"But, we kissed. One second I'm going to get coffee, the next I'm in his lap, kissing him. I never really thought about it before, but he's a great kisser."

"Really?" Rory smiled.

"You want the details? I know you do."

"In the morning? We'll get up early."

"Screw that. Get up at the usual time, I'll drive you to school."

"Ok. Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too."

----------------------------------------

Dan barely listened to a word anyone had to say to him for days after meeting with the doctor who told him he had HCM. As he sat in a staff meeting a week later he didn't hear the voices of his employee's, instead, he sat going over every word the doctor had said, as well as the list of foods and exercises deemed safe.

The doctors remained hopeful that with the proper care, Dan's heart condition wouldn't cause any problems, but the more he thought about it, the more he disagreed.

Just knowing it was there, and having to change the way he lived his life, were both problem's in Dan's eye's.

"That'll do for today. You can all get back to whatever it is you have o do." Dan interrupted one of the sales assistants as he went through the figures for the last month.

Everyone looked at Dan strangely; the meeting had started five minutes ago.

"Just go! Do something useful for once in your lives." He stood and left the conference room before anyone had a chance to react.

Reaching his office, he paced in front of his desk, before deciding to do something he should have done a long time ago.

He was in his car and on his way across town before anyone knew what was going on.

---------------------------------------

Haley glanced out the window again and noticed that Dan Scott's car was still parked across the street.

"Karen I'm just going out for a second. I'll be right back." She explained, glad that her boss had been too busy with customer's to notice the sports car sitting outside for over half an hour. "Mr. Scott? You're starting to worry some of the customers. What are you doing here?"

"Haley," he turned to the girl standing beside his car. "I just wanted to come by."

"Deb isn't here mr. Scott. She isn't working today."

"Are the boys here? I'd like to see them." He replied calmly.

"They're helping in the kitchen."

"Would it be alright if I came inside? I just want to talk to them."

"They're a little busy, but I guess if you don't mind waiting…"

Dan nodded and crossed the street. Haley frowned as she followed him and returned to work.

-------------------------------------------

Karen watched as her future brother in law, and the father of her two sons entered her café and sat at a table for four. She raised her eyebrows at Haley, who walked towards her, shrugging her shoulders.

"He said he wanted to talk to Lucas and Tristan. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him to get lost?" Karen replied, looking over at him. "Get him a coffee I guess. I'll get the boys." Haley nodded and moved to do her job.

Lucas was the first out of the kitchen. He stared across the room at his father before walking towards the table. Haley squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile, before returning to the counter as Tristan slowly made his way out to meet his father.

They both sat and waited for Dan to speak.

"I wanted to tell the both of you how sorry I am for all that's happened in the past." He began.

"You're sorry? For ignoring us? For acting as if we didn't even exist?" Luke asked.

"I was a horrible person. To you and your mother. I want to make it up to all of you."

"Well you're too late. And paying for the wedding wouldn't even come close to what you owe us. So don't bother."

"When mom and Keith get married, he's going to adopt us." Tristan added.

"That's good of him. Keith's a good man. But I would still like for us to be friends. we will probably see more of each other now, with the wedding coming up. And it would be nice – for your mother's sake – if we all got along."

Lucas snorted and stood up. "I'm not going to be your friend. There's nothing you could do or say that will ever make me forgive and forget. I would love for Nathan and Deb to see the light and walk out on you. Then you might feel some of what mom and I felt for the last seventeen years." Lucas walked away. Tristan and Dan stared at each other for a few more moments.

"I'm sorry. Yiou probably can change, if that's what you really want. But I don't want to do anything to ruin what I have now. All I've ever wanted was a proper family. I have that now, so I'm going to have to side with Luke on this one."

"I understand son. But if you change your mind."

"I know where to find you." Tristan turned and headed back to the kitchen. Dan finished his coffee before leaving.

---------------------------------------

"You know what I think we should do?" Brooke asked, stretching in the gym. Peyton looked over at her quizzically. "We should go on a double date."

"A double date? Seriously?"

"Come on Peyton. Look at that," she pointed to where the boys were practising their shots. "We have to fine looking boys over there, I think we should flaunt them." Peyton lauyghed and stood up.

"I'll run it by Nathan and get back to you."

"Good. We're going to have the best time." Brooke grinned and thy started practise.

ok, so Dan and Tristan just met. i can't beleive it took me that long, but there it is. hope you liked it, please review.


	38. I Love You

"Well, it's almost Summer, so maybe mom and I could come down for a visit." Rory suggested.

"That would be great," Tristan replied, laying back on the couch. "I've really missed you."

"Me too. I hate being so far apart."

"Yeah, well if you had realised how amazing I was back when we first met, we could have had more time together." He joked.

"But then you probably wouldn't have been sent away, which means you would have missed your mom's wedding. You wouldn't even know about her."

"You're probably right. It's better this way, I still miss you though."

"I know, I'll talk to mom today and see what we can do. If I can drag her away from Luke for five minutes. Ever since Michelle Pheiffer night they've been inseparable. And they haven't even gone on a real date yet."

"Well consider yourself lucky, I'm living with a bride-to-be."

"That's true,"

"I've actually got to get down to the café, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do. I love you." Rory blinked and accidentally hit the END button on the phone.

"Shoot!" she quickly redialled and waited for Tristan to answer.

"I must have said that out loud, or you wouldn't have hung up on me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…"

"It's ok, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't really thinking."

"So you didn't mean it?" Rory asked, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"No. I did, I just… I didn't want to tell you that way. I would have preferred to be standing in front of you, to tell you to your face. But I guess this'll have to do." Tristan explained, he sighed and then added, "I love you Rory."

"I umm… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry to spring it on you like that. I should go, and let you process everything. I'll talk you later."

"Ok, sure. Yeah, later is good."

"bye." They hung up and Tristan slapped his forehead. Rory banged her head on the coffee table.

"You told her you loved her, are you crazy?" Lucas asked as he, Tristan and Haley finished cleaning the cafe before the dinner rush.

"Shut up," Haley replied. "I told you. Keith told your mom."

"Yeah but-"

"Neither of you were even dating then. At least Rory and I got that right." Tristan argued.

"It hasn't been that long though."

"I know ok. I felt stupid enough as it is, because I know how early it is, but I had to tell her how I feel."

"I think it's romantic," Haley smiled.

"You would." Lucas wrapped an arm around her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, well... you're a girl."

"That's it. I'm taking my 'I love you' back."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did." Haley poked her tongue out.

"Say it again," Lucas demanded. "Or I squeeze and you won't get paid this week."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna test me? Say it." he brought the sponge down and pulled her closer.

"Ok. I love you. Alright, are you happy?"

"Very." he kissed her and then squeezed the sponge anyway, putting soap suds in her hair.

"Nice. Love via extortion, I should try that one." Tristan laughed.

"Works every time." Luke replied with a grin. Haley shoved him playfully. "you love me, you know it." she picked up a clean dish cloth to dry her hair.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder why."

"It's our irresistible charm. No one can stay away." Tristan replied, smirking.

"It's completely obvious that you two are related, you're just as deluded as each other." she turned and walked into the kitchen while the boys just stared after her.

"I think it's a great idea." Lorelai replied after Rory finished explaining what she had discussed with Tristan. "Now tell me what he said that's making you look like that."

"Look like what?"

"Like you're queen of the coffee fairies."

"It's nothing. I talked to Tristan is all."

"I know you did, you just told me What did he say?" Rory picked up her coffee, and looked around as Jess put two plates in front of them. She waited for him to leave. "Rory? What's going on?"

"He said he loved me!" Rory replied in a loud whisper."

"What?"

"When we were talking, Tristan said he had to go, I said, "Say hi to everyone for me." he said, "Will do, I love you.""

"Wow. That was fast."

"Too fast?" Rory asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't know. I guess, he liked you a long time, so maybe it's ok that his feelings are a little bit ahead of yours."

"But what if i can't say it back?"

"When you're ready you'll say it. Trust me, everything will be ok. It was with Dean." Lorelai cringed when she realised what she had said.

"Right, after we broke up first." Rory replied, brushing past the comment.

"Well, you and Tristan are fine right? We're planning a trip to see his family, you can't be having too many problems."

"No, no problems, I just hope we stay that way."

"Me too. I like you happy."

"I like me happy too"

"You really don't want to go out?" Jake asked, changing Jenny's clothes as Brooke shook her head.

"No. I don't want to share you with the world just yet. I don't mind watching a movie."

"But that's all we ever do" Jake replied. "I just think, we're a couple now. We should go out, do something."

"I'm so glad you said that. i have a fabulous idea."

"See you do want to go out."

"Not tonight. but I was talking to Peyton, and we were thinking maybe we could go on a double date."

"With Nathan?"

"Ahh, Peyton's boyfriend? Yeah."

"Really? I don't think he likes me too much."

"I'm sure he does. Maybe he just didn't like that you wee friends with Lucas. but he's going to have to get over his issues with his family by the wedding so I say we help him."

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but if you want to do it, how can I say no?"

"You can't. not to this face, anyway. Now, I want to watch Finding Nemo. You with me Jenny?" Brooke asked, taking the little girl into the living room. Jake laughed and followed.

Rory finally finished setting up the new webcam she had bought and logged onto msn. she had asked Tristan to be online in about five minutes, so all she had to do was wait. The last minute ticked away slowly and then a window popped up, telling her he was online.

BABYSATAN: Hey Mary. 8 on the dot.

COFFEELUVR: i didn't mean it that literally

BABYSATAN: Well I'm here now. How was ur day?

COFFEELUVR: It was good. I got something today I thought you might like.

BABYSATAN: R we at the sexy lingerie stage already? J

COFFEELUVR: No! I bought a webcam. u'v got 1 right?

BABYSATAN: Yeah that's awesome. Wait a sec, i'll turn it on. Hey!

COFFEELUVR: Hi (she waved) i wanted to tell you something, face to face. but since we're still in different states, this was the best i could come up with.

BABYSATAN: What's wrong? (Tristan looked worried.)

COFFEELUVR: it's nothing bad, i promise. i just wanted to say something to you. it's good.

BABYSATAN:Ok... what is it? (He watched her stare down at the keyboard for a long time before she began to type.)

COFFEELUVR: i love you (she spoke to the camera at the same time as pressing ENTER)

BABYSATAN: You do? That is so awesome! i love you too. I wish i could kiss you right now. (Tristan glanced behind him before leaning forward and kissing the screen. Rory laughed.)

COFFEELUVR: Lol, I'm sorry about the other day.

BABYSATAN: it's ok.

COFFEELUVR: i would have said it then, i was just a little shocked. a lot shocked actually.

BABYSATAN: Mare, it doesn't matter. i know it was fast, i wasn't expecting anything.

COFFEELUVR: well it's done now, so it doesn't matter. i love you.

BABYSATAN: never gonna get tired of reading that. can you hold on a second? BRB. (he turned around as Luke entered the room.

COFFEELUVR: sure.

BABYSATAN: i've gotta go. luke's got an assignment to print out.

COFFEELUVR: k, i'll talk to u tomorrow.

BABYSATAN: alright. bye, i love you.

COFFEELUVR: ditto.

Rory checked her emails, and signed out.


	39. Planning and Lectures

"So, I've been thinking." Luke announced as he handed Lorelai a take-away coffee and a muffin.  
"Oh, Lord help us all"  
"Do you want to hear it or not?" He asked, glaring at her.  
"Ok, tell me. What have you been thinking"  
"A date. We should go on one. Saturday night." Lorelai smiled.  
"Really? That sounds like a great idea. Where are we going? What are we doing"  
"Never you mind. I'll organise it all and pick you up at seven"  
"Ok. Oh, this is exciting. Wait till I tell Rory"  
"She'll be happy then"  
"She will. I'll see you at lunch." Lorelai stood up and kissed Luke on the cheek. Before she could walk too far away he took her hand, pulled her towards him, and kissed her back.  
"I'll see you." he walked into the kitchen, as she smiled to herself and left.

----------------------------------------------

"Do you want to do this whole date thing?" Nathan asked Jake as they changed before practise.  
"Brooke wants to do it, I want her to be happy, so I guess so. You still against it"  
"Kind of. I mean, I like you and Brooke enough But when I leave the gym"  
"You'd prefer to leave us as well"  
"Yeah- No. You know what? Let's do it. I mean it's just one night right? How much could it hurt"  
"Probably not much more than this will." The boys all ran out to their gym and started ther warm-ups. As Jake ran by Brooke, he smiled and gave her thumbs up. She squeeled and clapped, as she began to plan the night in her head.

----------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do tonight?" Lucas asked Haley as they walked to the Tutor centre the next day.  
"How about we save some time and I tell you what I have to do instead?" she asked with a small smile.  
"You've gotta study"  
"I do. I have this huge English exam coming up, and I've beemn distracted with wedding stuff and"  
"It's ok, you don't need to explan. So, we're both working tomorrow night. I've got to work Thursday. And we've got a game Friday"  
"Do you think we should really go to that? I mean, you can't play, shouldn't you take some time away"  
"Nah, I'll be fine. Just being able to watch is better than not beng involved at all"  
"You'd tell me though right? If it was too much"  
"You'd be the first to know." he replied, swinging an arm around her shoulders.  
"Good. Now how about Saturday? We could go to a movie or something"  
"Sounds good to me. As long as it's not about a wedding"  
"Oh, that reminds me; I found a dress the other day"  
"Really? How's it look"  
"I can't say, but what I will tell you is that Karen and I love it. Rory and Lorelai also gave their approval"  
"So in other words, you're going to be the hottest maid of honour in the history of weddings"  
"Well you'll just have to wait and see." Haley grinned as they reached their destination. "I'll see you at lunch." Lucas kissed her and left, headed to English.

-------------------------------------------------

"You wanna know what we're doing on our date? I know you do!" Brooke asked excitedly, as Nathan glared, and Peyton and Jake laughed.  
"Can't this wait until, I don't know, the day of the date?" Nathan asked, standing up. Peyton pulled him bac down to the bleachers.  
"Just let her tell us, then we can go"  
"Fine, what is it"  
Brooke opened her mouth to reply, then shook her head. "Actually, no. I think I'll just leave you to imagine the terrors I have planned. Torture yourself Nathan. I'll see you Saturday." she turned and walked away, Peyton laughed and Jake ran to catch up.  
"So, if you weren't going to tell us about the date, what was this little meeting for?" He asked, falling into step beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"I was going to tell. But Nathan was being such... A Nathan. I just decided to keep it to myself"  
"Well can you tell me"  
"If you must know, I just thought we could get pizza and go to a movie. But torturing Nathan was so much more fun"  
"I never thought that a manipulative crazy woman could be so attractive"  
"Really? You never thought about it? I mean, you had a kid with one." Brooke retorted.  
"Yeah, ok. thanks for that"  
"No, you know what I mean. Nikki's a little"  
"You're right. She is crazy and manipulative. But she's been out of the picture so long that sometimes it seems like she never existed. I'm not letting her or anyone for that matter, take my daughter away from me"  
"Good. I'm glad you want to stand up to her"  
"I can't imagine life without her. I don't want to, so I am going to do everything in my power to keep Nikki away"  
"I'll be right beside you the whole time. Anything you need, just ask"  
"Thanks." Jake kissed her forehead, as they continued walking.

--------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the house, dumped her stack of books and back pack on the couch before going over to the answering machine and listening to her mothers voice.  
"Hello sweet child of mine. How was your day? Doesn't really matter at the moment, coz I can't hear you. Anyway, I wanted to call and tell you that I have a date this saturday. Luke won't tell me anthing except to be ready at seven. So when i get home, we need to start planning what i'm going to wear. Can you order the chinese? I'll be home at eight. I love you"  
Rory smiled as she picked up the hand set, and walked over to the couch. shoving her things aside, she flopped down, dialling a now very familiar number.  
"Hello?" Lucas answered.  
"Hey Luke. It's Rory"  
"Oh thank God! Talk to your boyfriend. Get him away from me, so i can read in peace would you"  
"Sure. Why is he bothering you"  
"He misses you or something. I don't know, i've been trying to block him out. I miss the old days when I was an only child." he added, a little louder so Tristan would here.  
"Ok, well, I'll take him for a while. Bye"  
"See ya Rory." she could hear the phne being transferred from one hand to another,  
"ok, so I've thought about it. We should all move. Just pick up Tree Hill and Stars Hollow, move them closer together so we're just one big town.  
"Stars Hill"  
"Or Tree Hollow. We can vote on it later"  
"How's your week going?" Rory asked, getting comfortable.  
"We sent off the invitations yesterday. Mom's got one last meeting with the florist tomorrow, and then it's over. Until the big day of course"  
"Of course. And that means you'll finally have some peace back in your lives"  
"Hopefully. Unless she keeps getting random idea's in the middle of the noight and coming into our room. Every night for the last week we've been having late night chats about color schemes and menu's. I can not wait until Keith moves in and she bugs him"  
"You're loving it aren't you"  
"I can't help it. My mother is talking to me about important things in her life. That never happened when I was growing up"  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it"  
"What about you? Is the Hollow surviving without me"  
"My part of the east coast is dealing with your absence. It helps to also have a crazy mother telling me every detail of her life to distract me. But the winter break trip is on. As long as everything's ok on your end, we're all set to come"  
"That is awesome! I can't wait. Luke and Hales where really excited when I told them. And everyone wants to meet your mom"  
"Oh, well, she'll be happy to hear that. Guess what"  
"What?" Tristan asked just as excited.  
"Shut up! Mom and Luke are going on a date on Saturday"  
"Cool. You think it'll last as long as mom and Keith's"  
"I don't want to think about that." they continued talking for a whle until Rory had another call. They sid goodbye and she answered her grandmother's call.  
"Hello Rory. How was school"  
"It was good Grandma. How was your DAR meeting?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine, thank you for asking, dear. I wanted to speak to your mother about something I heard recently. Is she there"  
"No. She's at work. Can I help"  
"Well, I supose it was to do with you as well. It's about Tristan Dugrey." Rory sighed as she waited for the lectures to begin. "One of my friends at the Nature Preservation Society told me that he recently came to his parents house, took everything he owned and walked out. Without saying a word. Did you know he was back in town"  
"First of all, they aren't his parents." Rory explained. "He was adopted. Second, he took one box, they sent the rest of his things to his mothers house. And third, he did speak. He told them he just wanted to take his thing and go. Mr. Dugrey was the one who was being rude. I knew he was in town because he was staying here. But he's back in North Carolina now"  
"He was staying in your house!? Where"  
'In my bed.' Rory thought, wishing she could say that to the woman and hang up. But she knew she couldn't. "In mom's sewing room. Can you explain to me what the big deal is? Grandpa loved Tristan when we were at Chilton together"  
"The 'big deal' as you put it, is that he doesn't belong here, with us. He's turned his back for"  
"I'd be very careful how you finnish that sentence." Rory cut in.  
"For a lower class. God knows why"  
"That 'lower class' is his family! He loves them. I have homework to do. Goodbye." Rory hung up with put another word.

So what did you think? Did you like it? Ihave no idea where that Emily conversation came from. It's probably a little late, but I just do things that way. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks in advance. 


	40. Date

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got distracted with a new story. But I've finished it, it's just a short one that I'll put up soon (like when I finish uploading this chapter.) Now I can concentrate on this one again. Enjoy.

The doorbell rang at two past seven and Lorelai screamed from her bedroom.  
"Rory! Where are my shoes?"  
"On your feet. Hurry up."  
"But I'm not ready! What's he doing here?"  
"You are ready I saw you one minute ago." Rory opened the door and smiled at Luke. "She'll be down in a minute. Did you want a drink?"  
"Nah, thanks. I'm fine."  
"Ok, well-"  
"RORY!"  
"I've got to go upstairs so you can actually go on your date. Excuse me." Luke nodded and sat on the couch.  
"God! What took you so long?" Lorelai asked, turning on her daughter.  
"I had to let Luke in and do the whole, polite Rory thing I'm so well known for. Why did you change?"  
"I decided I hate the flippy skirt. It's ugly. Is he gorgeous?"  
"I don't feel comfortable answering that question. But you do. So, let's get you downstairs."  
"Ok." they walked down together.  
"Don't keep her out too late." Rory instructed, grinning at the look on Luke's face. "Have fun you guys."

"I still don't get why we're doing this." Nathan complained, lying on Peyton's bed as she brushed her hair.  
"You've tried saying no to Brooke Davis right? It's way too hard. Better for everyone to just go along with her crazy plans."  
"Better not be boring."  
"Let's go. We'll get it over with quickly." Peyton grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Brooke threw an arm around Peyton's shoulders, holding Jake's hand tightly with her other hand.  
"So, what terrors do you have planned?" Nathan asked, looking around the pizza hall. "You gonna make us eat slug and scorpian pizza's?"  
"No. Actually I was thinking we'd just grab a quick bite to eat - regular food - and head to a movie. Maybe the one with the hot chick from Grey's Anatomy getting pregnant."  
"Sounds good to me." Peyton replied. She and Brooke walked forward, pulling their boyfriends along.

"I can not beleive 'Knocked Up' is our only option." Lucas groaned as he and Haley walked into the crowded theatre.  
"Well, everything else was sold out, which I don't think has ever happened before. But we could always be bored at your house."  
"I pick that."  
"Watching your mom and Keith make out in the kitchen"  
"How about your house."  
"My mom and dad making out in the living room."  
"Fine. Katherine Heigel with a fake belly it is."  
"I guess we know what Tree Hill residents do on the nights there aren't any games to watch." Haley observed, looking around for two seats.  
"There, Next to that blonde girl and the guy with dark hair." There were two seats on either side of them.  
"Isn't that Peyton?" Haley asked as they ot closer.  
"..And Nathan."  
"Haley, Lucas. Hi." Peyton smiled up at them.  
"Hey, we were just looking for some seats, but-"  
"These are the only ones left." Nathan told them moving his jacket and Peyton's bag.  
"Brooke and Jake should be back any second, but you're welcome to sit here if you want." Peyton offered.  
Haley and Luke shared a look before reluctantly moving into the seats.  
"So, we got popcorn, soda's and malteeser's." Brooke announced bouncing down the ailse to her friends. "And you multiplied, but not in the fun way."  
"Hey, Luke and Haley needed somewhere to sit." Nathan explained.  
"We said it was ok, are you gonna-"  
"It's fine. Did you guys want me to get you some food?" she asked, smiling widely.  
"I'm good. Hales?"  
"Actually I think I will get something. I'll be back in a second. You don't have to come though if-"  
"I forgot the lollipops." Brooke realised, she followed Haley out of the theatre and the other four sat silently.  
"Good game last night." Lucas finally said.  
"Yeah, Fayetteville have done better. We're so getting to the playoff's this year." Nathan replied relaxing. He could talk about basketball for hours. Even with his brother.  
"Definatly." Lucas nodded.  
Peyton glanced over at Jake as if asking, 'Won't this be fun?' he just smiled and shrugged, as the lights went down and they waited for the other two to return.

"Haley wait up." Brooke called catching up to her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted to say... I hope you guys are happy together. I mean, even when Luke and I were together, I could sense that your relationship went deeper than it appeared. And I want you to know, that I'm fine. Peyton probably thinks I'm faking to avoid a confrontation, but I'm not. I like you. You deserve to be happy."  
"Thanks Brooke. I... like you too. Sometimes."  
"Right. Um, we should probably get back before we miss the whole movie." Haley nodded and they returned to their seats.

"That was..." Peyton struggled to find a word.  
"Crap." the boys finnished.  
"I thought it was cute." Brooke argued. "She's good pregnant"  
"Ok, I can not spend another second thinking about that thing they call a movie. Who wants ice cream?" Lucas asked. Brooke and Peyton looked at their boyfriends, thinking they would want to run for the hills by now.  
"Sure." Jake replied.  
"Why not?" Nathan asked.  
"Cool." The girls all smiled as they walked towards their cars and drove to the cafe for dessert.

"I had a great time tonight. Thanks Luke." Lorelai turned back towards him as he stood on the porch.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it there"  
"I can't beleive you have a Luke's. It's awesome"  
"I should get going."  
"Did you want a coffee?" Lorelai asked, pushing the door open.  
"Nah, it's getting late. I should go. I'll see you for breakfast though."  
"Why mister Danes are you propositioning me?" Lorelai asked, grinning.  
"At the diner, when you arrive with your daughter." he finnished.  
"Yeah, we'll see you then. Bye." she kissed him goodnight in the front entryway, and then watched as he walked down the porch steps and back to his truck.

AN: What did we think? I personally loved that. It was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know. Thanks.


	41. It's Here!

"...aparently what should have been the most awkward situatiomn ever, was a really great night." Tristan finished telling Rory about Lucas and Haley's date.  
"I can't beleive it. That would have been so weird!"  
"I would have loved beingg a fly on the wall when they realised where they had to sit."  
"You're so mean."  
"Ok, I'll stop. How was your night?"  
"Pretty uneventful. Mom had a big one though."  
That's right, the date with Luke. So it went well?"  
"As far as I know there weren't any run-in's with ex's or old crushes. They had a nice dinner with good conversation and he dropped her off with a good night kiss."  
"Sounds great. Do you think there'll be a second date?"  
"From the way mom's been talking all day, there definatly will And a second, and a third and-"  
"And maybe one day we'll be going to their wedding."  
"Don't! I can't handle another wedding here. They make this town even crazier than usual."  
"So I shouldn't mention it when you guys get here in...?"  
"Four weeks, and no."  
"I'll try to refrain. There's something else I wanna run by you. I'm not sure how you'll take it though."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Everything's fine. But I was thinking, we'll get our college letters soon righht?" (AN: I have no idea how long it takes, I never went to uni or college after high school)  
"Yeah"  
"So, I was thinking we could open them together. You bring yours with you when you guys visit If you can wait that long."  
"I... guess I could try. Mom might be a little harder to convince though."  
"If you can't that's ok. I just though it'd be cool."  
"I'll definately try. Hey, when is the wedding anyway?"  
"I never told you?"  
"You didn't."  
"Well, you're just gonna have to wait for your invitation."  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
"I'm sure you won't have to wait much lomger."  
"I'm hanging up now."  
"No, wait, Rory. Wait, it should arrive tommorow or the next day at the latest."  
"Are you sure? I really want to see it."  
"Positive."  
"Rory, come help mama!" Lorelai yelled, entering the house.  
"Mom needs me. I'll talk to you later, ok? Love you."  
"Alright, I love you too." Rory hung up and ran to help her mom carry dinner to the kitchen. 

The next afternoon when Rory arrived home she walked into the kitchen and got a drink from the fridge.  
"Laverne?" Lorelai called from upstairs"  
"In the kitchen Shirley."  
"Can you get the mail? I heard Kirk come by earlier, but I've been busy."  
"Sure. I'll be back in a second." she kicked her shoes off as she came back to the front door. "Mom, they're here!"  
"Which they? College or wedding?"  
"Wedding." she replied, climbing the stairs. "Listen to this, 'Lorelai: Lucas Scott and Tristan Dugrey invite you and a guest to celebrate the marriage of their mother and soon-to-be father, Karen and Keith, on the 12th of December.' Oh my God! I can't beleive he didn't tell me."  
"Isn't that when we're supposed to be visiting?" Lorelai asked as Rory came in.  
"Yeah, I-" She froze, looking at what her mother was working on. "Mom, that's beautiful!"  
"You like it?" she asked, turning the dress she was working on to fully face Rory.  
"I love it. Is that mine?"  
"Yeah, I wanted you to look beautiful. I mean you're always beautiful, but I just thought it's time that boy had his socks blown off."  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Right here." she opened her wardrobe door to reveal her dress.  
"Wow!"  
"We are going to look so great!"  
"As long as we don't outshine the bride."  
"I can't promise anything." Lorelai she shook her head with a smile as she handed the dress to Rory to try on.

"On a scale of one to ten, that date you planned, was probably asix. I mean, awkward? Yes. But we had fun, it all worked out in the end"  
"I've been telling you for years that I'm a genius. You should really listen to me Blondie"  
"I know, I'll start. Now, what we need to do is focus on shopping. We need dresses for this wedding"  
"Shopping and weddings, two of my favourite things! Today is going to be awesome"  
The girls were searching Tree Hill mall for dresses. So far they hadn't done too well. Brooke got distracted by the clothes at Suburban Filth, Peyton had to get some cd's and they ended up spending an hour in there, then Jenny needed a diapper change.  
"Ok, now we are ready to do this. Come on." Peyton paused at a window display. "This looks promising, come on." They walked in and looked arund. Within seconds, Brooke had abandoned Peyton and Jeny, run across the store and burts into hysterical laughter.  
"Brooke, wha-?" Peyton followed her friend and had to cover her mouth when she realised what Brooke was looking at. "Oh my"  
On the manequin in front of them, in a rediculous position, was a lilac velvet dress, covered with splashes of blue, orange, green, yellow, red and even brown.  
"What is that?" Peyton asked, regaining her composure.  
"The ugliest thing known to man." Brooke replied.  
"Shhh"  
"Ok we have to go now. I can not shop here." They ran outside, laughing.  
A few minutes they entered another store, still gigling. But within seconds, the serious Brooke Davis shopping face took over.  
The first thing Peyton tried on was brown satin with spaghetti straps and small blue flowers down the bodice.  
Brooke picked out a wheat corsetted dress, that she loved at first sight.  
"My boobs are huge." she commented, staring into the mirror.  
"This is news to you?" Peyton asked, moving Jenny's stroller back and forth.  
"No, but... They're huge. I can't wear this. Not to Karen's wedding. If it was someone I didn't like, I would have no problem stealing all the attention, but it's her big day. We need to find something else"  
Next Peyton tried on a floor lenght green v-neck, and Brooke picked out a short metalic haulter neck.  
Ninety minutes and four stores later, they had their dresses and decided to reward themselves with lunch.  
Arriving at the food court, a not so good surprise greeted them.  
"Teaching my daughter how to dress like a slut?" Nikki asked, standing in front of them.  
"No, we're stearing her away from her natural instincts actually. So she has a little fashion sense as she grows up." Peyton replied, glaring.  
"That little stunt you pulled, trying to make me think you and Jake were together was pretty clever. But he doesn't go for cheerleaders." Nikki directed at Brooke. "He prefers women with brains."  
"So what were you? Just his, Mrs. Robinson phase?" she asked, glaring.  
"Let's go. I've lost my appetite."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll be sure to let my boyfriend know what you thought of our little stunt," Brooke added. The two girls turned and walked away from Nikki before she could say a word.

"Haley-bub, get your ass out here!" Lydia James yelled as she and her husband entered Karen's cafe.  
"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Haley asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
"You got some mail kiddo." Jimmy explained, with a big grin.  
"Well I could have just opened it at home. What's the big deal?"  
"No, you got some mail. Important big envelope kind of mail!"  
"What? Oh my God, what does it say?"  
"You think we were going to risk going to prison just to find out that our baby girl got into college? No way. Open it, come on." Haley carefully took the envelope her parents held out to her and sliced it open.  
Skimming through the words on the page before her, she didn't speak or show any emotion on her face until she had read the letter twice. Her parents constantly asked questions, but she blocked them out, not wanting to misundersatand a word.  
Then she screamed.  
"I got into Stanford!" everyone in the cafe clapped as Haley hugged her parents and Karen came out to see what was going on.  
"Tell her Haley." Jimmy encouraged as his daughter grinned all around the room.  
"I got in Karen!"  
"You did? Oh, I knew you could do it. Congratulations sweetie."  
"Thanks. I-"  
"Go find him, I'm sure he'll want to know as soon as possible." Karen interupted knowing Haley was going to say something about her son.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Go. It's fine. Jake's going to be here soon. Don't worry. Congratulations again." Everyone hugged again and Haley ran out to find her best friend and her boyfriend.


	42. Lawyers and Moving

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been sick this week and my cousin's getting married in six days so everything's been a little crazy. But I should be able to be a little more frequent now.

Ever since announcing their engagement, Keith and Karen had made it clear that Rory and Lorelai were invited to the wedding. Tristan had also mentioned that Lorelai could bring someone.  
But until their invitations arrived, she hadn't thought about it.  
"I have to invite someone?" She asked for the twentieth time in two days.  
"You don't HAVE to, but there is space for you and a guest."  
"But, if I show up without a date, what will that say to these people."  
"Nothing! Mom, relax. Talk to Luke, if he doesn't want to come, we'll just go ourselves."  
"We've only been on two dates. How can we go to an interstate weding for people neither of us have even met."  
"I'm going to the diner. Do you want to come?" Rory asked, walking out the door.

"What's going on over there?" Jess asked, joining Rory at her table as she watched Lorelai and Luke talking.  
"Tristan's mom is getting married. We're invited and she said mom could bring a date. Now she needs to ask Luke. Or Kirk, but I really don't want to be on a plane with Kirk."  
"It looks like you'll be safe." he commented as Lorelai smiled and nodded.  
"Thank God for that! She's been driving me crazy."  
"See ya later." Jess stood and walked towards his uncle as Lorelai came to her daughter.  
"So? What did he say?"  
"We've got another date tomorrow night. He's cooking me dinner."  
"He cooks our dinner all the time."  
"Yes, but this is special. In the apartment with Luke food."  
"As apposed to in the diner with Luke's food?"  
"He also said he'd love to come to the wedding, but we've got to go on more dates first."  
"Great, I'll send our RSVP's tomorrow."  
"Yay! We're going to a wedding, we both have daes and the best part is?"  
"Two people who were destined to be together finally will be?" Rory asked, Lorelai shook her head.  
"No! Well, yeah, that too. But I get two Friday nights without Emily dinners!"  
"Of courrse, that's what we're fucusing on."  
"Well, duh."

"Mr. Jygalki, is it true that you have denied my client acess to the child you have together on more than one ocassion?" Nikki's lawyer asked as Jake squirmed in his seat.  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Yet you let your girlfriends take care of her?"  
"My girlfriend and her best friend." Jake corrected.  
"Neither of these woman are the child's mother. Why would you allow them acess and not miss Turner?"  
"Your client left! She walked away from Jenny, and in my opinion she gave up any claim she had that same day!"  
"Jake,"  
"My parents and I have been reaising Jenny on our own. Nikki didn't even make contact until a few weeks ago. We don't 'share' Jenny, she's mine."  
"Jake that's enough!" his lawyer warned, pulling him back into his seat.  
"Thank you, I think we're done for the day." Nikki and her lawyer stood up and walked out as Jake punched the table.  
"What happened?" Brooke demanded as she ran into the room, followed closely by Jake's parents.  
"Nikki just told us we should say goodbye." Claire Jygalski added.  
"Today wasn't a good day, but hopefully it won't come to that. You've all done a great job with Jnny. The judge will see that."  
"Hopefully? Steve, no. It cannot come to that." Brooke glared up at her 'uncle' holding Jake's hand.  
"I don't want any of you to worry. Jenny isn't going anywhere."  
"That's more like it." Jeff nodded. Brooke left the mediation with Jake and his family just as Keith and Karen walked into a meeting with their lawyer.  
"So, I've drawn up the basic adoption agreement, you can look over it now if you like." She handed a copy to each of them and the couple scanned through it.  
"This looks great. But we were planning on signing on our wedding day." Karen explained.  
"You'll have more to celebrate of course. That sounds great. Do you think the boys would like to read this?"  
"I think they'll be fine. We'll just tell them what's happening." Keith replied.  
"Ok, well, I think eveything's in order here. You can take these now or I'll post them out to you closer to the day if you' like."  
"What do you think?" Karen asked.  
"Let's take 'em, yeah." Keith took the envelope that their lawyer handed over and they stood up.  
"Thankyou Miranda."  
"Your welcome. Congratulations. Let me know if there's anything else you need."  
"Will do. Thanks."

"You're brother is getting married Dan. We are all going to his wedding." Deb glared at her husband while he rolled his ees. "Dan, listen to me. Karen and Keith have been put through alot - mostly by you. And I'm not going to let you ruin this day for them."  
"If you don't want me to ruin it, I shouldn't go. I'll just make them uncomfortable."  
"Since when have you cared about people being comfortable?"  
"Look I offered to pay for the wedding, alright. They didn't want that, they obviously don't want me there."  
"Your name is on the invitation-"  
"Just a formality. Trust me Deb, I've known these people alot longer than you have."  
"Right, because you dated Karen seventeen years ago, and you share DNA with Keith you think that means you knw them better? You're crazy Dan. You don't know anything about them."  
"Fine. You're right, I'm wrong. But I still-"  
"I've laid out you're suit on the bed. Try it on so we can make time to get a new one if you need it." Deb finished her coffee, put the mug in the sink and walked away from her husband.

"Oh, mom, I should probably tell you that Rory and I are going to North Carolina for two weeks sonn, so we won't be able to make it for dinner." Lorelai explained as the three generations of Gilmore woman waited for the man of the house.  
"What's in North Carolina?" Emily asked, scowling.  
"A friend. A friend of Rory's and his family. We're going to a wedding if you must know."  
"A wedding, how lovely. Is it any friend that we would know?" The older woman looked at Rory.  
"Um, well... Yesand no. I mean, you've met him. But him. But he's different now than he used to be."  
"It's that horrid Dugrey boy isn't it? And after all he put his poor parents through."  
"Tristan, yes, it's his family." Lorelai cut in before Rory could start yelling. "But, um... Let's not talk about that now. How was your week Mom?"  
"Oh it was awful!"  
"What happened?"  
"Half my friends at the DAR missed this weeks meeting. Most of their husbands were in the hospital with high blood pressure."  
"Is grandpa alright?" Rory asked, alarmed.  
"Oh, yes, yes he's fine. Ever since that scare with the angina, he's been very good. He goes for a walk most mornings and his diet has improved too."  
"Good."  
"Most the men are back at home now, but we were all very worried for a moment there."  
"Alright, I'm done for the night. How are you girls?" Richard announced entering the room and poured himself a drink.  
They explained their week again and then the four of them moved to the dning room.

"That's the last box right?" Tristan asked, as Lucas re-entered the house carrying more of Keith's belongings. "Please say it's the last one."  
"Yeah. That's all."  
"Oh thank you." the younger twin collapsed onto the sofa. "I am not cut out for manual."  
"It was a couple of boxes dud. Relax."  
"I will now. I hate lifting things. I was not raised for this."  
"I could tell. You almost dropped everything you picked up."  
"We'll just have to get him some weights." Keith replied opening a box. "Work on those muscles."  
"Sure, that's gonna happen."  
"What, you don't want to bulk up for Rory?" Lucas smirked.  
"I'm pretty sure she likes me like this. But thanks for the offer."  
"Alright, Deb and I are going to pick up our shoes, then I'm going to stop by the cafe to make sure everythings on schedule for our party tomorrow."  
"I can't beleive the engagement party is only three weeks before the wedding."  
"Well we didn't think about it. We wouldn't even be having one if it weren't for Tristan."  
"I grew up with weekly parties for nothing. It only made sense to have one for a good reason." he reolied, shrugging.  
"It should be interesting. We don't have too many. I think the last one was my eleventh birthday right?"  
"This'll be different. Lot's more fun." Keith joked.  
"And on that note, I'm going to go. I'll see you all later." Karen kissed them all goodbye and left the house.  
"That's great. I bet she planned that so she wouldn't have to help us unpack."  
"I've got a date with Haley." Lucas replied, grabbing his wallet and walking out the door.  
"I... um. I'm elping you unpack." Tristan finnished lonely as he followed Keith.

Haley stood in her room, wearing her bridesmaids dress, watching it move as she moved.  
"Hales, you ready to go?" Lucas' voice cut through her day dream and shebolted for the door.  
"You can't come in!"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not ready, I... um... I'm naked."  
"Is that really supposed to keep me on this side of the door?"  
"Can you just, uh, wait downstairs? I'll be down in a sec."  
"Fine. But hurry up. If I have to watch more parents make out today I may not survive!"  
"I'll be right there." she replied, removing her dress as quickly and carefully as she could.  
Hanging it up in the closet, she then removed the specially made necklace Karen had given her a few days before. Dressing in the clothes she had discarded earlier, Haley pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbed a pair of shoes and ran don the stairs.  
"Ok, we can go now." she told Lucas as he finished a glass of milk.  
"What were you doing in you room, naked, in the middle of the day?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nothing, I was just... I wasn't naked, I was trying on my dress." she confesed.  
"Why won't you let me see it?"  
"It's bad luck."  
"For the groom to see the bride in her dress. But the best man can check out the brides maids anytime he wants."  
"Not if the bridesmaids say he can't."  
"You're cruel, you know that?"  
"Yeah I do. Let's go." she gave him a quick kiss before picking up her backpack and walking out the door.

AN: Did you like it? Please reveiew.


	43. Engagement Party

"Are you sure this is ok?" Brooke asked Jake as they were leaving her house the next afternoon.  
"Yes. You look great in that, and everything else you tried on. Now we need to go, or we'll be late."  
"Bossy." she muttered, grinning as they walked to her car.  
They hadn't had a fun day in weeks. Ever since Nikki decided she wanted to be a mom all their time was filled with lawyers and meetings. Jake's parents had insisted they go to the party and have fun with their friends for the night.  
"I have to be bossy or we'll never get anywhere." Jake replied, while Brooke drove down her street.  
"Fine, boss me around. Have your fun now, but I will have my revenge." she vowed.  
"Is that supposed to scare me or excite me?"  
"Up to you."  
"Huh. Interesting." he looked out the window as she laughed. When they arrived at the party Brooke, spotted Peyton and dragged Jake over.  
"The party can begin, Brooke Davis has arrived." Peyton said quietly as Brooke and Jake approached.  
"P. Sawyer you look good."  
"You too B. Davis."  
"So, what are we supposed to do here exactly?" Nathan asked, looking around.  
"Have fun?" Jake suggested.  
"Yeah, right. This is going to be a long night."  
"I'm sure you'll figure out something that'll make it better." Brooke smirked and walked away, to get a drink.

Tristan, Luke and Haley sat across the room, watching the party guests arrive. Keith and Karen were walking around, greeting everyone.  
"Well this sucks." Tristan grumbled looking around. Haley and Luke looked at him, quizzically. "You didn't notice that everyone here was paired off? I'm like, the only person who's alone."  
"You're not alone, you're with us." Haley smiled at him.  
"Uh huh. I'm the third wheel."  
"Cheer up man. Wedding's not far away, Rory'll be here soon."  
"Yeah. She'll be here soon." he repeated, trying to make himmself remember.  
"Ok, that's it. I'm not letting you sit here feeling sorry for yourself. Get up." Haley instructed.  
"What?"  
"I said get up. We're dancing. Come on." Tristan looked at Lucas, he shrugged. "Up!"  
"Ok, ok." he followed her to the makeshift dancefloor and they moved to the music. "You don't have to entertain me you know. Have a good time with Luke, I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure? I know you miss Rory and this sucks-"  
"It does, but we'll be fine. College is close and I'm sure everything's going to work out the way we want it to."  
"It will."  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Go on, have fun with your boyfriend. I'm gonna hang out with my mommy." Haley laughed and hugged him.  
"Ok, if want rescuing, let us know."  
Thanks Hales." she walked back to Lucas as Tristan went to find Karen and Keith.

"I'm exhausted!" Karen flopped onto her bed later that night. The party was over and everyone had gone home.  
"You're exhausted? Did you see Haley eunnin' round, trying to keep Tristan from sitting by himself all night?"  
"She's a good friend." Karen replied, kicking off her shoes.  
"She is. So, three weeks till the wedding. Any seconds thoughts?"  
"None. You?"  
"Not at all. I am going to marry you, nothing's going to stop me."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Keith lay beside her and Karen moved into his arms. "It's going to be a good day."  
"Great day." Keith corrected, as they drifted off to sleep.

"I want donuts." Lorelai announced dropping into a seat across from Rory at the kitxhen table.  
"So go to the diner."  
"I want you to come."  
"I'm stdying/"  
"You can't study all night. Come on, come get donuts."  
"I _can_ study all night, and I'm going to. Finals are coming up next week and i have completly stopped thinking about school that-"  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
"I need to concentrate. I promise I'll get donuts with you before we leave."  
"Pinky swear?" Lorelai held out her pinky. Rory quickly did the shake before returning to her books. "Do you want anything?"  
"Quiet time!"  
"You're no fun!" Lorelai yelled, walking out the door.

"Luke! Entertain me!" She demanded, entering the diner.  
"I'm working, what are you doing here?"  
"You're just as fun as Rory. I've come for donuts. Gimmie."  
"Sit doen, I'll get to you in a minute." he instructed.  
"Nice way to talk to the girl your supposed to be going to dinner with tomorrow," Lorelai grumbled, sitting at the counter.  
After a few minutes Luke placed a coffee and donut in front of her.  
"Thankyou." she leaned forward and kissed him over the counter.  
"You're welcome. So I talked to Ceasar and Jess about going out of town." Luke explained, leaning his elbows on the counter.  
"Yeah."  
"They're fine with it. Caesar's going to take care of everything and Jess said he would help out more after school."  
"Awesome! Three weeks and you people might start to be fun."  
"I can be fun." Luke argued.  
"Oh really? When was the last fun, spontanious thing you did?" Luke tipped his head to the side, thinking for a moment.  
"Everybody out! Food's on the house. C'mon, swallow what you're chewing, let's go!" the customer's looked at Luke strangley. "C'mon we're closing early. Let's go. Up, out, it's that easy." he held the door open as people slowly made their way outside.  
"I'm gonna go out..."  
"For about an hour, good. Knock over a liquor store or something." Jess followed the customer's. Luke locked the door behind them, took Lorelai's hand and lead her upstairs.  
"How's that for spontaneous?"  
"Pretty good." she laughed as they entered his apartment.

Rory heard a knock at the door and jumped up to answer it, now desperate for a study break.  
"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him.  
"Luke closed early. So I decided to go out for awhile"  
"Mom won't be happy about that."  
"I think she will." Jess smirked.  
"No, she just left. She had a majour craving for donuts."  
"She got her donut. And he closed for her. I am currently robbing Taylor Doosee, but if anyone asks, I was with you."  
"You're with me. Wait, why did he close?"  
"So he and Lorelai could be alone for about an hour."  
"Why would they need- oh, right!"  
"Yeah, I just thouht I'd let you know your mom won't be home for awhile."  
"Thanks." he turned to leave, but she called him back. "Are you doing anything?"  
"Taking all Taylor's money." he reminded her.  
"Well, did you want to take a break from that and watch a movie with me?" Rory asked, opening the door wider.  
"Sure." Jess entered the house and walked to the couch. He had expected it would be weird if he were ever to come back to this house, but it wasn't so bad. Almost comfortable.


	44. Bachelor's and Bachelorette's

Keith, Lucas, Tristan and Jake sat in the living room, each with a drink in hand. This was Keith's bachelor party.  
"What's going on here? You call this a bachelor party?" Dan asked as he and Nathan walked in and looked around.  
"What were you expecting Danny? Strippers? We're not twenty-one anymore."  
"Ok, maybe not strippers, but this is nothing!"  
"We ordered pizza." Jake replied, as Nathan returned from the kitchen with a beer. Keith glanced at his brother, Dan shrugged.  
"Pizza and beer with a bunch of underage kids. This should be entertaining." Dan muttered as he went to get himself a drink.

"I'm taking the blindfold off now." Karen reached up to uncover her eyes, but Deb and Booke stopped her.  
"No! We're almost there." she was lead up some stairs, heard a door open and was pushed down into a seat.  
"I'm sorry Karen! I tried to stop them." Haley told her as the blindfold came off.  
"What is this place?" she asked, looking around. The room was filled with white and silver balloons, with a bride and groom standing on top of a small chocolate cake, Keith and Karen's face's as children attached.

"We're in the abandoned warehouse around the corner from the cafe." Deb explained. (Tric just in case you wee wondering. I'm not really sure where it is.)  
"This is great. Thank you girls." Brooke grinned and shared a look with Peyton. "What? What's going on?"  
"Nothing. You just sit here and we'll get some drinks." Brooke took Peyton's hand and they headed over to the bar set up in the corner.  
As they mixed a couple of cocktails, a man with shoulder-length brown hair, walked into the room, in a mechanic's uniform.  
"Oh my God!" Karen covered her mouth and shot a glare at the two girls behind the bar.  
"Which one of you is the bride-to-be?" asked the mechanical stripper. Deb pointed at Karen and the man took her hand, leading her to a chair. Peyton pressed play on a CD player and he began to move to the music.  
"Whooo!" Deb danced across the room to the bar and picked up one of the drinks. The girls sat back and watched as Karen tried to avoid the man removing his monkey suit in front of her.  
By the time he was done, she was laughing with the rest of them.  
"Congratulations miss Roe."  
"Thanks Isaac." Brooke haanded over a wad of bills and he picked up his things.  
"No problem Brooke. I'll see ya." He left the girls with a smile.  
"I'm going to kill you." Karen told the four of them.  
"No, no, no. There will be no killing." Deb replied, handing over a drink. "It's a party, Karen. You're supposed to have fun!"  
"I can have fun without a stranger shoving... things in my face."  
"But it's better with the stranger." Deb laughed.  
"Is that it? Can I go home to my fiance now?"  
"Sorry, but you can't." Haley began "He's having a party as well remember?"  
"Right. Well, in that case, I'm going to work."  
"Come on Karen!"  
"No. I let you drag me over here, now I'm going back to my job. You should stay and have fun though. Call your friend back Brooke." she walked to the door and then turned around. "Thank you. This was really beautiful. I just, really need to get back."  
"What if I told you that the cafe's been taken care of for the rest of the day?" Brooke asked.  
"What does that mean exactly?"  
"The girls from the squad are working today."  
"With the other staff members of the cafe. And they're doing it for free." Karen couldn't help smiling.  
"You're all amazing."

"I can't take it anymore. This is the worst party I've ever been to." Dan complained, walking into the next room, pulling out his cell phone.  
"Keith wanted somethhing quiet." Lucas explained, following him. "And as best man, I thought the best thing to do was to respect his wishes."  
"Yeah? Well, I'm just his brother and I'm going to make sure he gets the kind of party a man should have before getting married. God knows marriage is torture. That's the reason they invented these parties, so that you have good memories for the depressing nights."  
"If you think that, why are you still married?" Dan glanced at his first-born, about to reply when his call was answered.  
"Yeah, hi. I need entertainment for a bachellor party. Right now." Lucas shook his head and returned to the other room.  
"What's the matter Luke?" Keith asked as Jake put the movie they'd been watching back into it's case.  
"Dan's calling for a stripper. I tried to stop him, but-"  
"Awesome!" Tim entered through the front door and sat down. "When's she getting here?"  
"I'll talk to him." Keith left the room.  
"So when-"  
"There won't be a stripper Tim. Let's just get out of here." Nathan stood up and left the house, Tim looked around then slowly followed.  
"What do we do now?" Tristan asked.  
"I've got an idea." moments later Lucas returned with Keith beside him. "Anyone up for a game of H.O.R.S.E?"  
"What do we do about-"  
"Leave Dan to wait for his entertainment. Seems like he needs it." They grabbed a ball and left the house, headed for the rivercourt, planning to have a good time for a while.

"So, you still wanna do it?" Lorelai asked, sitting on Luke's bed that night.  
"Yeah. Sure, it should be fun. I mean Rory's gonna love it. You like weddings. I'm sure I'll be able to handle... Things."  
"Aww, you sound so enthusiastic!" she replied sarcasticlly.  
"I want to go, alright?"  
"Alright. Well we booked the flights, so, we'll just pick you up and go to the airport in my car Friday afternoon/"  
"Sounds good/"  
"And you know, we'll have a bit of time to kill on the plane so maybe..."  
"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
"You don't think it's a good idea? It could be fun."  
"It coulld be dangerous."  
"Spoil sport. Ok, well, I've got to get going. I'l see you tomorrow morning after my last night in hell for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" she kissed Luke goodbye and left the apartment.

**Ok, I know that was really short. But I really couldn't think of anything else. But the wedding's next, and (I hope) it's going to be as fun for you as it was for me. I have pictures of all the girls dresses if you want to see the, let me know and I'll e-mail them to you. Or, maybe someone could explain to me how to put a link on my profile. I've tried it once before but it didn't work. Anyways, just let me know.**

**Megan**


	45. I Do

Tristan was the first to spot Rory when she came off the plane with her mom and Luke. She jumped into his arms, and the adults on either end, just laughed as they walked forward, "I've missed you so much." Tristan whispered, putting her back on the ground.  
"I missed you too." they held hands and walked back to their parents, Lucas and Haley who had already introduced themselves.  
"Are you done with the embarrasing P.D.A's?" Lucas asked with a grin.  
"I think that'll do for now, yeah"  
"Ok. It's good to see you Rory"  
"You too. How are you guys?" the eight of them left the airport, talking hapilly.

After a few hours of sightseeing, Rory decided she couldn't take it any longer. She had to know if she was accepted to Yale Luke and Lorelai were at the cafe with Karen and Haley, and Lucas was helping Keith at the garage. Rory and Tristan were alone for the first time in ages.  
Almost everyone had received their acceptance letters, and had already started planning their next four years. Rory and Tristan were pretty much the only ones who didn't know their fate.  
They sat in the living room and ripped open the envelopes at the same time. A moment later they looked up.  
"So?" Rory asked, excitedly.  
"I got in!" Tristan replied. She jumped into his arms and they hugged tightly.  
"I knew it"  
"What about you?" he asked, not really needing to.  
"I'm going to Yale"  
"Ah, yes!" He picked her up and kissed her. "See, I told you. Haley's going to Stanford, Luke's at U.N.C. We're all going to get what we wanted"  
"Except each other. We'll be on different sides of the country." Rory replied, now more upset than ever.  
"That won't matter. Because we love each other"  
"Oh, yeah." Rory looked up at him and smiled. "I forgot about that"  
"You-- how did?  
"I'm kidding! I love you"  
"Jeez, that's not a nice thing to do to a guy who... who's brother has a heart condition"  
Rory laughed. "Right, because your shock of me not remembering how I feel about you, will cause your brother's heart to stop"  
"Twin brother. And yes, it could"  
"Well, I'm sorry then. How can I make it up to you?" she asked, not aware of the way she was making him feel.  
"You... You can come with me to tell our mothers and future fathers"  
"You can't keep saying that! She'll hit you. I know she will"  
"Not if she doesn't hear me. Come on." clutching both letters in one hand, Tristan took Rory's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Brooke walked into the cafe, carrying Jenny, and froze when she heard the screaming. Looking around she realised that no one was hurt, but a group of people that included Karen, Haley, Lucas' twin, his girlfriend and another couple, were jumping up and down, hugging and yelling.  
One of them dropped a peice of paper and Brooke bent down to pick it up.

Dear Miss Gilmore,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Yale university.

She stopped reading there, now aware of the reason for the spectacle. My parents wouldn't even bat an eyelid. she decided. She had been accepted to U.N.C, Jake was going there too, but her parents didn't know. They probably still thouht of their only daughter as a dumb slut. But that was not who she was and she was going to prove it to them.  
"Umm, you dropped this." she tapped Rory on the shoulder.  
"Thanks. Oh, hi Brooke"  
"Hi. I didn't mean to interupt. I just came to see Jake. Congratulations"  
"Thank you." Rory turned back to her people as Jake came out of the kitchen.  
"Hey." he leaned down and kissed his girls.  
"Are you right to go?" she asked, handing Jenny over.  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." they left the cafe together and walked to Brooke's car.  
Nikki still wasn't giving up on getting custody, but neither was Jake. He refused to accept that Nikki had any rights to his daughter. He vowed to get rid of her, to keep her out of their lives anyway he could.  
But this weekend was supposed to be fun, and he wasn't going to let her ruin it for him, or anyone else.

"I'm geting married tomorrow!" Karen yelled pulling a carton of icecream out of the freezer. The girls laughed, and grabbed spoons before heading into the living room. "I can't beleive it. Aside from when Keith asked me last year, the only time I ever thought about getting married was with Dan." the other three glanced at each other. "So glad I didn't do that"  
"I would love to get married." Lorelai sighed, sipping her martini.  
"why didn't you?" Haley asked.  
"I was sixteen! There's no way it would've worked. Chris and I would have killed each other. And with Max, I just... It wasn't right"  
"He was pretty great though"  
"Yeah, he was"  
"Luke seems pretty great too"  
"He's Haley's boyfriend, your son! He's seventeen"  
"No, no, no. Not him. Your Luke"  
"Oh, here we go. One woman decides to get married and she starts trying to marry off every one she knows"  
"That's not it. It's just"  
"Luke and I have only been together a couple of weeks. It's way too soon to even start thinking about marriage"  
"If you say so."

Keith woke up early the next morning. He had breakfast, and was down at the church hours before any of the guests were due to arrive.. Wandering around he saw what a great job Karen Haley and Deb had done organising everything. The place looked great.  
"You've got a few hours yet. You don't need to be here." Lucas informed him, walking over.  
"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to take a look around. Upu wanna go do something? Keep my mind off things for a while"  
"Sure. We could go fix some cars"  
"Working on my wedding day. Sounds just crazy enough to work." They headed bacck to his car and drove back to the auto shop, while the others were waking up.

"Trisatn, I wanted to run something by you," Karen sat at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee. Trstan got one for himself and sat across from her.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, I know we never discussed this, but, I just wanted to ask. See, my parents are coming to the wedding, but I don't want my father walking me down the aisle. I love them, I do. But when I was pregnant with you and your brother, they didn't want to know about it. It was like I was disgracing them, personally." Tristan sat patiently listening. He'd never heard this before. It made him even more nervous to meet his grandparents. Both sets were coming to the wedding, but hadn't arrived in town yet.  
"Ussually the bride's father walks her down the aisle and gives her away. But my father hasn't been a big part of my life for as long as I've been a mother. I don't want him beside me... I want you"  
"Me?... Well, what do I do? I mean, is there something that"  
"It's up to you. You don't have to do it. But if you do, we just have to walk from one end of the aisle to Keith, then you can sit down, or stay with us if you'd prefer"  
"What if I do something wrong"  
"There's nothing you could do wrong. It's ok"  
"I... I'd love to"  
"Good. Now, you'l have to come and get me from the back room when they're ready to start, but that's it." there was a loud knocking at the front door.  
"Ok"  
"Thank you honey"  
"Karen! We have to start geting ready!" Haley ran through the house and skidded to a halt in the kitchen, followed by Rory and Lorelai, all carrying dresses in protective bags, and make-up. "You have to go." she informed Tristan. "And take your brother with you. I don't care where you go, you can't be here"  
"Can I say good morning to my girlfriend before you banish me from my home?" Tristan asked, with a grin.  
"Fine, but make it quick." he nodded, took Rory's hand and lead her tho the next room.  
"Morning"  
"Good morning." she replied, smiling at him.  
"How'd you sleep"  
"Pretty good. You"  
"Horrible. I couldn't stop thinking that you were so close, but nowhere near me"  
"Ah, so you would have prefered my mother and I taking the couch"  
"Hmm, now that you mention it"  
"Shut up. You should go. Before Haley removes you herself"  
"Ok. I'll see you at the church. I'll be the one beside the woman in the white dress"  
"Ok. I love you"  
"Love you too." He kissed her quickly and then Haley was there,pulling him to the dor, by his ear. "Jesus! Haley, I'm going. Would you let go?" Luke was complaining as well.  
"This is not fair! We live here. Haley, if you want a date for this wedding"  
"Shut up Lucas. I told you both you had to go and you ignored me. So get outta here." she pushed them through the door and slammed it behind them. "Let's get ready." Rory nodded and followed Haley back to the others without a word.

Brooke woke up early and got herself organised before going over to Jake's. His mom answered the door and smiled at her.  
"Brooke, hi, how are you"  
"I'm good Claire. I thought Jake and I could get ready together. If he's up yet"  
"He's gone for a run. But he should be home any minute now"  
"Oh, right. Do you think I could wait in his room"  
"Of course. Come on in. I've got someone here who would love to see you." she lad the way towards Jenny, sitting on a blanket on the floor. Jenny looked up at Brooke and started bouncing, and clapping her hands.  
"Hey cutie! Did you miss me?" Brooke scooped her up off the floor and hugged her.  
"Would you like something to drink"  
"No, I'm good. Thanks"  
"So are you excited about the wedding?" Claire asked, sitting bedide Brooke.  
"I am. I'm really happy for Karen and Keith. They deserve this"  
"I'm sure it'll be beautiful"  
"I'll take lots off pictures for you." Brooke replied, holding up her camera. Jake fell through the door and collapsed onto the coach, sweating and trying to catch his breathe. "Yuck! Daddy smells. He should have a shower, shouldn't he?" Brooke asked Jenny.The little girl giggled.  
"You definatly should." Claire advised him. "Well, we're off. We don't want to be late." She took Jenny and lifted a bag near the door that Brooke hadn't noticed.  
"Bye mom." Jake offered a smile.  
"Have fun." she added before walking out the door.  
"Se didn't sem too happy. What's going on"  
"Niki set it up with the lawyers so she could have Jenny for the weekend. We only found out last night"  
"But why didn't Steve"  
"He didn't want to worry us unless it was for sure"  
"I can't beleive she would go behind your back like that"  
"It's what Nikki does.. I should have expected i actually. But I don't want to think about that. I'm going to get ready for the wedding zand we are going to have a great time"  
"I'll wait in your room." Brooke replied, taking her dress. "Wait till you see how hot I look in this dress"  
By he time Jake had shwered and dressed, Brooke was sitting on his bed,doinjg her make-up.  
"You look amazing." he announced from the doorway. She looked up. Her dress was pink, it clung to all her curves and kind of fanned out from the knee down.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." she replied, getting up to straighten his tie. When she was done, Jake held her hands against his chest and kissed her. "Now you look perfect"  
Slowly they made their way towards his bed.  
"Weddings ussually start late don't they"  
"Half hour at least"  
Brooke giggled as Jake's lips crashed down on hers and he unzpped her dress.

The church was filling up fast. Luke, Lorelai and Rory sat in a pew behind Karen's family and watched as Brooke and Jake raced up the aisle to sit with Peyton and Nathan on the other side.  
Lorelai wore a blue halter neck dress that reached her knee's, and Rory wore a floor length navy blue, with a sash under the bodice. Peyton's dress was a short strapless one with a sort of balloon skirt.  
There was some loud whispering and hand gestures, before Brooke clamped a hand over her blonde friends mouth, soid something and turned to face the front where Keith, Whitey and Lucas stood awkwardly, waiting for the cermony to start.  
They didn't have much longer to wait. The wedding march started and Deb appeared first, followed by Haley in matching pale green dresses and shawls. They reached the floor, and had a bit of a bit of layering up the top, held on by spaghetti straps.  
And finally Karen on Tristans arm. Karen wore white. Her dress had beadwork on the bodice, spaghetti straps and finnished off with flowy material that reached the floor and trailed behind her.  
As they reached the alter, Tristan kissed his mother on the cheek, shook Keith's hand and slipped in beside Rory.  
The ceremony was short and sweet. Once the marriage document had ben signed, Whitey handed over the adoption papers and those were signed too.  
The guests were sent off to pre-dinner drinks while the wedding party (plus family, Rory and Peyton) headed out to take photo's.  
At the reception, Lucas began the speeches (Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always.) Haley said a few words as well as both fathers of th bride and grooms. And Dan finally found something kind (and very short) to say about the couple.  
Tristan met his grandparents for the first time, and it was Rory's turn to hold his hand supportivly until the terror was over.  
Keith and KAren danced their first dance to Peter Gabriel's "The Book Of Love"  
Everyone partied late into the night and then Rory, Lorelai and Luke went to stay with Tristan and Lucas while Karen and Keith spent a few days in Florence.

-  
I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry it took soo long. I don't think I did a really good job describing the dresses, but if anyone wants to see them, let me know and I'll email them to you, unless someone can explain how to put them up on my profile. I've tried before, but it didn't work. Please review. 


	46. Truth Time

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's probably gonna be a while before I do it again. I'm completly crazy about Veronica Mars at the moment, it's pretty nuch all i can think about.

"So this is sports?" Lorelai asked as the Tree Hill Ravens thrashed the Bear Creek Warriors. Tristan and Luke shared a look. _'Women...'_ "Rory, we have to start watching more basketball. This is hot."

"You cannot be serious." Luke objected as Haley watched her boyfriend score a slam dunk.

"I'm totally serious. I mean, if they were a little older-"

"They're in high school!"

""Like I was saying, if they were older. Maybe we can watch college games or something." They continued to bicker as Nathan scored the last three winning points, and Mouth announced it was all over

Haley, Tristan and Rory raced onto the court, (with all the other fans) while Brooke and Peyton jumped into their boyfriends arms.

Luke had been to see some doctors and they told him it was ok to play for fifteeen minutes a game as long as he continued to take his medication. Everyone was keeping an eye on him to make sure he was alright.

"Nice game." Jake and Brooke broke their embrace and turned to look at Niki.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke demanded. "It's been less than a week since you saw Jenny. We weren't expecting to see you for a few months yet."

"That's great. But I didn't come for a verbal sparring match with you." she turned to Jake.

"What do you want?" he asked

"You know what I want. But you refuse to give it to me. She's my daughter too. All I-"

"She _was_ your daughter. Until you walked out on us. Now she's all mine. We've been through this. Now my friends and I were about to go celebrate. I don't want to see you again without a lawyer present."

Jake took Brooke's hand and they walked away as people filtered out into the night.

"Good morning mrs. Scott." Keith smiled at his bride. He'd done the same thing the last three mornings. Karen always responded with a deep kiss and "Good morning mr. Scott."

They spent a little while longer in bed, watching each other, enjoying newlywed sex and then Karen would make breakfast before a day of sightseeing.

This was their last day in Florence. They had a flight back home later that night.

"What did you want to do today?" Karen aked, putting breakfast on the table as Keith sat down.

"Well, for what I have planned, we'll need a lot of energy. So eat up." She did as she was told and they soon returned to bed.

Haley knocked on Lucas' back door and let herself into his room as he finnished tying his shoe.

"I need to tell you something." she announced. They were supposed to be going to a movie with Rory and Tristan.

"What is is Hales?"

"What's the matter Jake?" Brooke asked, sitting up on her bed. Jake looked worried.

"It's about your break-up."

"What about it?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"It was my fault." they explained. Lucas and Brooke were confused.

"What does that mean?"

"You have to understand that I love you I always have and seeing you with Brooke-"

"I know all that. But, how is our break-up your fault?"

"Haley and Tristan came to me and asked for help. I didn't want any part of it at first, but then I realised that she needed it."

"Needed what? What did you do?"

"After they explained everything to me, I asked you to babysit."

"You did that? You kept us apart?"

"Lucas please! It wasn't my idea, but after Tristan suggested it, I couldn't stop-"

"I can't beleive he would do that to me." Lucas muttered to himself, almost tearing the door off it's hinges.

"Tell me your kidding:" Brooke asked, staring across the room at Jake.

"I wish I were-"

"You planned it. You acted as if we were dolls and you could just rearrange our lives. I thought you were different. I thought you were a nice guy."

"Brooke-"

"Go! I mean it. I don't want to see you. Get out of here!" he turned and left as Haley fell onto Lucas' bed in tears.

Brooke drove to Peyton's and let herself in.

"Brooke? What's the matter?"

"Haley? Do you wanna talk about it?" Rory asked, sitting beside her.

"I think I really screwed this up. Lucas is never going to speak to me again."

"That's not true. He'll be fine. I'm sure he just needs some time to himself."

"That's when he asked me to babysit." Brooke finnished explaining. Peyton knew the rest.

"That's why he told me I couldn't say yes."

"What?"

"Jake told me he had asked you. He said he couldn't explain at the time, but that if you asked for my help I had to say no. Damn it. Those idiot's"

"I just can't beleive Jake and Haley would do something so mean. They seemed so nice."

"Well maybe..."

"What?" Brooke demanded when Peyton didn''t finnish."Maybe what?"

"Maybe it really was the only way."

"No! It wasn't. Haley should have just come out and said it. That way Lucas could have made a fair decision and I would have known what was going on."

"Brooke I don't think it was really about you. It was just Haley's way of dealing with her feelings. She had to get them out, but I guess she couldn't do it with you around."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'm gonna go home."

"No, don't. Stay here. I've got plenty of room." Peyton rubbed a hand on the space beside her and Brooke smiled slightly before they climbed under the covers.


	47. Apologise

Lucas slowly approached Haley as she paced under a tree near his house, muttering to herself.

"De ja vu." she whipped around and glared at him, obviously not happy to have the intrusion, but when she realised who it was, she smiled. "What are you doing here Haley?"

"I need to talk to you. I thought if I gave it a few days you might be more willing to listen to what I have to say."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I never in a million years wanted to hurt you. All I was thinking about was us. Being together. I wasn't even going to tell you but then, I was thinking about your mom and how many lies you've had to deal with in the last few months and I just had to tell you what I'd done. Because I Iove you."

"What am I supposed to say now? 'It's ok Hales'? 'I love you too, none of this matters'?"

"Say whatever you feel like."

"Ok. Well I feel like you're right. I have dealt with a lot of lies in my life and you've seen how they've all affected me.So I cannot beleive that you would try to trick me into-"

"Damn it Lucas I'm trying to apologise for that!"

"Yeah, well it's too late." he turned and walked away as Haley stood and watched. She couldn't move.

"How's she doing?" Jake asked Peyton as Brooke walked into a classroom.

"Not so good. She trusted you Jake. And you broke that."

"I know, but she won''t even give me a chance to explain."

"Well if she did, what would you tell her?"

"That I did it for Haley. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect Brooke. In the short time that we've been together, I've never seen anyone care for my daughter the way she does... And that I love her."

"You do?" Peyton asked. They both seemed a little shocked.

"Yeah... I do."

"You need to tell her that."

"How am I-"

"Leave it to me. Just remember everything you just said ok?"

"Yeah, alright."

"So, you're still not talking to Haley or Tristan, huh?" Rory asked, sitting beside Lucas at the rivercourt.

"No. I talked to Haley. Told her there's no point apologising."

"Well I think you need to know something, if you want to stay mad at them."

"You don't get it Rory. My best friend, my brother and my team mate who I thought I could trust, all betrayed me."

"Does that mean you still want to be with Brooke?"

"No. I just... wish things hadn't happened this way."

"Everyone does, trust me. But it wasn't just the three of them."

"What does that mean?"

"Tistan told me what they were planning; I talked to my mom about it; and I'm pretty sure she mentioned it to Luke. Your mom also busted us talking about it. So you might as well hate all of us."

"You've got to be kidding! Mom was in on it?" he stood up, outraged.

"No. Not 'in on it.' She put a stop to it as soon as she found out."

"But she didn't tell me."

"Because she knew it would upset you!"

"I don't even want to talk to you about this. What am I doing here?" he asked himself, walking away.

"Lucas wait!" he continued to walk, pretending he hadn't heard.

Jake stood up as Brooke and Peyton climbed out of the car.

"What is he doing here?" Brooke demanded, crossing her arms and freezing halfway up the walk.

"Umm..."

"I came to talk to you. I just need a couple of minutes."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Brooke, I love you, but I'm putting my foot down. You've gotta listen to him."

"No. I'm going home."

"Sorry. No can do." she held up Brooke's keys and walked to the door. "Listen to him!"

"Thanks alot Peyton Marie Sawyer!" she yelled, using the name she'd given Peyton when she was being bitchy. There was no way she would walk home. Jake watched, worriedly as as Brooke finally walked towards the house and sat on the porch railing. "Fine. Talk fast."

"When I agreed to this, I wasn't thinking about how you would be affected. All I allowed myself to concentrate on was the look on Haley's face."

"If you care about her so much-"

"But I've never seen anyone care for Jenny the way you do. You're great with her, and she love's you. It's why I fell in love with you."

Brooke opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say back disappeared on the wind as what he said sunk in.

"That's all I wanted to say, so I guess I should get home." he walked slowly down to his car, telling himself that he shouldn't have expected anything else. Brooke watched him go for a moment before racing after him.

"Jake wait!" she grabbed his arm and he looked down at her. "No boy has ever said that that to me before. I'm not saying I understand all of this, but I guess... you were just helping a friend in need and although there was probably a better way to go about it, you didn't have one at the time." she squeesed her eyes shut and shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is... I don't hate you."

"That's something I guess."

"I mean, I don't know. I've never been in love. The closest I've come to that is Peyton-"

"Really?" Jake raised an eyebrow, Brooke hit him.

"You know what I mean. She's the only person who's stuck around long enough for me to let my gaurd down."

"I get it. Maybe we should take things slow for now."

"We can still have sex though right? Cause that was some good lovin'."

"Oh yeah. I think we can do that."

"Good, now you said something about home. How's our little girl doing?"

"She's been missing you. Always asking me, 'Is Brooke coming over today?' 'When's Brooke coming back?'"

"Damn! She learnt to talk and I missed it."

"I got it all on video. Don't worry."

"Awesome. Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't you tell Peyton?"

"She knows. She's been watching from the window. See?" they turned just in time to see blonde curls disapear behind the curtains in the living room. Brooke gave her the finger as she and Jake walked hand in hand to his car.


	48. Helping Hands

Brooke silently entered the cafe. Haley didn't look up.

"Sit anywhere, I'll be right with you."Brooke waited for the other girl to turn towards her. "What can I get- Brooke, Jake's not here." she started to walk away.

"Wait Haley! I wanna talk to you."

"I can't talk to you."

"You just need to listen, ok? Come on, I called ahead. They know you're taking a break." Brooke held Haley's hand as she pulled her outside. Jake was waiting for them. "I've talked everything over with Jake and I know all about 'the plan'. But I'm not mad. I want you to know that." Haley nodded. "Lucas on the other hand is acting liike a two year old."

"I lied to-"

"I don't care. You're his best friend. So you kept one thing from him that ultimatly ended our relationship. You guys love each other, you have to get passed this."

"How are we supposed to do that? He's not talking to me, Tristan or Rory and he barely speaks to his mom these days."

"That's why we're here." Jake explained.

"If he was willing to listen, what would you say?"

"That I-" she noticed something in Jake's hand. "What- Is that a tape recorder?"

"I've been doing my homework; I know you've already tried talking to him, so using Peyton's plan to get us back together won't work with the two of you. I figured I could take your words to him and give it a shot."

"That's really nice, but-"

"So, tell us, what would you say to Lucas, given the chance?" Brooke asked again as Jake extended his arm. Haley hesitated for a moment before taking the small device in her hands and walking a way alittle.

"Luke, I will never be able to express how truely sorry I am for doing things the way I did. But one thing I can not and will not apologise for, is how happy you made me while we were together. You are the one person I could always turn to, no matter what was going on. You're not there no though, because I was an idiot.And the one person who I never expected support from just asked me how she could help us. I know she can't force you to listen to me, but the fact that she just wants to help is more than i could have asked for. Lucas Scott, I love you. I just want to see you smile again."

she stopped the tape and returned to the couple waiting on the hood of Jake's car.

"How'd that feel?"

"I'd feel even better if he was here to listen to me."

"Well he will be soon enouh. I'm sure of it." Brooke replied, putting the tape away.

"Thanks you guys, but I really don't like the chances."

"Tutorgirl, I can be very persausiive."

"It's true." Jake nodded with a small smile.

"I'm sure it is. I should get back to work."

"I'll see you later." Jake called as Haley waved over her shoulder. "So now we go to Lucas?"

"Yeah, about that..." Brooke bit her lip.

"Now I'll drop you at Lucas' and wait for you to call?" Jake rephrased.

"I think it might be better that way, you know?"

"Yeah sure. He doesn't want to see me."

"We'll work that out next I promise." He nodded, they kissed and climbed into the car.

"Hey Luke, have you got a sec?" Brooke asked from his doorway. Lucas looked up from the box in front of him. She saw a picture of Haley fall from his hand onto a pile of random items.

_This is not good_

"Sure Brooke. What's up?" she entered the room and sat beside him. Before she could speak, he was off the bed, picking up other things to put in the box.

"It's about this actually." she tapped the box with her foot.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied, closing it up and pushing it under his bed.

"That's too bad, because I do."

"Brooke-"

"No. Lucas, you have to listen to me. I know you love Haley, and she loves you. And I can't let you go on hurting. I talked to her and she has something to say to you."

"I can't beleive you brought her here. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't. Not all of her, just her voice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She recorded an apology. Listen to her."

"Was this your idea or Jake's?" she stopped at the door and turned around.

"Mine."

"But you discussed it with him."

"Of course I did. He wants to see you happy just as much as I do."

"Funny way of showing it. How can you trust him after what he did? What they all did?"

"You and I never would have worked Lucas. You knw that. But you and Haley have a really god chance. I watched you guys togrther and you were happy. Why can't you just fiorgive her?" he looked at her but didn't say anything. ""Look, whatever has happened in the past, Jake, Haley and Tristan all care about you. So do I. Just listen to the tape and grow up." she slammed the door on the way out and waite on the back porch for a few minutes until she heard Haley's voice.

"Luke, I will never be able to express how truely sorry..."she walked down the steps and slowly made her way to Jake's.

Lucas listened to Haley's tape four times. Finally he stood up and left the room.

He knew exactly where she would be. /he found her clearing a table at the cafe.

"Got any new jokes?" he asked, coming up behind her. Haley turned around with a confused look on her fac.

"What?" she was completly lost.

"You want a smile, I need a joke." he replied, cracking a small smile.

"You listened to the tape."

"A couple of times, yeah."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Tristan and Rory entered and stood behind Lucas.

"I'm trying. I do love you. I just don't love the way we started. But life's too short to hold a grudge against someone you love. Which is why I think we should start over."

"Start over how?"

"Haley James, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Haley grinned and threw her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Yes! Definatley." she kissed him softly before turning him around to face his brother and Rory. She left the three of them as she returned to work.

"I've been an idiot you guys. You just wanted to help Haley and I guess in a way you helped everyone, coz Brooke seems happy with Jake too. I'm really sorry for the way I spoke to you Rory." he added before looking at Tristan. "And for not talking to you at all."

Rory smiled. "It's ok."

"Yeah. It's cool. We probably shouldn't-"

"Let's forget it, ok? We'll all just be happy from now on. Deal?"

"Deal." they both nodded and the three of them sat at a table.

"It looks like the war is over." Karen obsereved as she and Lorelai sat at the counter.

"Finally. Rory's been impossible the last few days. Now she can go back to being the perfect daughter."

"She is pretty great isn't she?"

"The best. But Karen, you're boys are-"

"In high scool. I heard bout that game."

"My God! I wasn't serious. All I said was-"

"I'm kidding Lorelai. But, actually, I happen to agree with you. With the right players that game can look pretty good."

"Why, Mrs. Scott I had no idea we had so much in common." they laughed together as their kids sat happily across the room.

I think the story's coming to an end. There will be a couple more chapters, but I'm not sure how many. I've really enjoyed writing this, but I feel like I need a little bit of a break. Hopfully I can get back to the PDLD sequel I was planning.


	49. The End Of The Battle

Jake stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes, and trying to wake up as someone pounded on the front door.  
Just before he reached it they stopped. And once he had it open, and his eyes focused, he realised, there was no one there.  
Someone had placed a letter under the welcome mat, he could see it peeking out from the corner. Angrilly he snatched it up and made his way back to his room.  
Brooke had stayed the night as they had a court hearing that morning and she wanted to be with Jake through the whole experience. She was just beginging to stir as he opened the enveleope with Niki's untidy scrawl on the front.

_Jake You win. For now. I've realised that Jenny is better off with you and your parents. My parents can barely tollerate me and aren't really your biggest fans, so I can't imagine that they'd be too happy to have their granddaughter dumped on them.  
You should know that I'll be back. I don't know when, but once I've sorted my life out, I'll contact you. Hopefully by then you'll be willing to let me spend some time with our daughter, and we can be mature about our situation.  
I love her. Remember that. I know I've messed up, I'm sorry for that, and everything I've put you through.  
Don't let her forget me. Tell her Mommy loves her and she'll be back one day.  
Sorry again for everything.  
Good luck with your life. Hopefully I'll see you soon.  
Niki __(P.S. I've talked to my lawyer, he knows what's going on. You won't hear from him again.)_

Jake stared at the words on the page, not beleiving what he saw. He must have made some noise as he sat there, because Brooke sat up besde him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Wasa matter?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
"Niki."  
"What did she do now?"  
"She gave up." he replied slowly, trying to make the words sound real.  
"She what?"  
"She left me this note. She's giving up, and going away to sort out her life. She says she'll come back when she's settled down."  
"She gave up?" Brooke asked, taking the note and skimming through the words. "Oh my God! Jake this is great!"  
"I... I know. I just can't beleive it..."  
"Beleive it baby. We won!" she kissed him, before taking his hand and dragging him to the kitchen where his mother was slowly making coffee. They explained everything and soon everyone was jumping and screaming, hugging and crying.  
They all got dressed and went to the court house anyway, just to make sure everything was ok, and Jake was awarded full custody.  
They went out to celebrate.

"Did you hear about Jake?" Haley asked Lucas as she dropped into a seat beside him at lunch.  
"Yeah. Niki gave up or something?"  
"I heard she left him a note saying she would be back in a year or something and she wanted joint custody."  
"Maybe by then she'll be able to handle a little responsibility."  
"I'm so happy for Jake. It sucked that he almost lost Jenny. He didn't deserve that."  
"No he didn't. I was thinking of inviting him and Brooke out one night. Maybe we could all go to dinner or something."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. That is, if my girlfriend wanted to come?"  
"I would love to. Let's go ask them." she jumped up, her food forgotten. Lucas laughed as she raced across the quad to where Jake, Brooke and Peyton sat, talking happily as they ate their lunch.  
"Hey, guys. We heard the good news. Congratulations man!"  
"Thanks Luke. I've gotta tell ya, it makes it alot easier to breathe now, knowing I won't get home one day to find Jenny gone."  
"We were thinking, maybe you guy's would like to go out to celebrate? When things settle down for you."  
"Us? All four of us?" Brooke asked, as Peyton sat watching the exchange.  
"Well, yeah. Maybe, Peyton and Nathan would like to come too. We could ask Tristan and Rory."  
"Make it a family affair." Peyton remarked. They all laughed, a little uncomfortable.  
"Why not?"  
"Sounds good to me." Jake added.  
"I'll talk to Nate."  
"Cool."  
"Ok, great. I guess I'll see you guys later at practise/"  
"Yeah. I'll save you a spot on the bleachers if you want Haley." Brooke repied, smiling at the girl with her ex.  
"I have to work today, but thanks. Maybe another time."  
"Sure." Luke and Haley walked away, silent for a moment, before they started to laugh.  
"That was weird right?"  
"Definatly."  
"But it was nice."  
"It's good. I'm glad you Jake and Brooke can get along again."  
"And Brooke wants to be your friend. Who saw that coming?"  
"Hey, we're going on a quadrouple date with your brothers, who have only ever been in the same space three times. One involving fist-a-cuffs. I don't think anyone ever expected any of this."  
"Tristan's gonna kill me for getting him into this."  
"Oh yeah." they walked to class together and sat at their desks, still smiling at the thoughts of their interesting lunch experience.

"You did what?" Lorelai asked suspicously.  
"I answered your phome. Your mother called."  
"Please tell me you hung up as soon as you recognised her voice." Lorelai begged.  
"No. Actually, I didn't really get the chance. As soon as she realised it wasn't you, but she didn't have the wrong number, she demanded to know who i was. I told her, and she told me I was to acompany you and Rory to the next Friday night dinner you attend. She's very insistent."  
"Controlling. She's a control freak, who feels the insesent need to run my life. It's insane. I can't beleive you have to come to Friday night dinner. I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok. I mean, it's obviously something that's important to her, so I guess, if we were to continue dating I'd have to do it eventually. Better to get it out of the way early right."  
"Ummm, have you met my parents?"  
"I've met your mom."  
"Yeah. At least you got the worst part out of the way. But don't worry. Rory and I will be there to protect you from the Gilmore monsters/"  
"They can't be that bad."  
"Together, interogating a boyfriend they're worse than any other parents. Ever."  
"You are so dramatic."  
"It's part of my charm."  
"Hmm..."

Rory finished zipping up her bag seconds before Tristan lifted her off the floor and pulled her on top of him on her bed.  
She screamed and grabbed onto him as he leaned up to kiss her.  
"What are you doing here?" she aked him, laying on her sde.  
"You are going home in four days so I'm going to get in as many kisses as I can before you get on that plane."  
"We're having dinner tonight remember?"  
"With our parents. Which means I can't kiss you the entire time. So I'm doing it now." she laughed as their lips met again and then pulled away.  
"I thought we were supposed to be meeting Haley and Lucas,"  
"Forget it. I don't want to share you with them."  
"Well I want to see them. Come on. You'll have my undevided attention while we walk to the school." she climbed off the bed, pulling him with her.  
"You're so mean to me."  
"But You still love me."  
"Very true." he wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked out of the hotel room.

"You've gotta tell them." Haley insisted, poking Lucas.  
"Hey!" he grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing.  
"You have to. You're the one that suggested it."  
"Ok. Ok. I'll tell them." they walked towards Tristan and Rory, who were waiting outside the school near Lucas' car. "Hey guys,"  
"Hey how was school?" Tristan asked.  
"Ok, seriosly. Get over it. You're finished and we still have to go. We all know how amazing you are." Lucas replied.  
"I was just askiing how your day was, man. Chill!"  
"He's just a little testy because we don't get winter break for as long as your school did. Our day was pretty good though. Lucas has something to tell you."  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked. By now they were all in the car, on their way to the cafe.  
"Nothings wrong. I just-"  
"What've you done?" Tristan asked, jokingly.  
"We were talking to Jake and Brooke today." Haley began.  
"And..."  
"And... I sort of suggested that we go on a kind of double date thing."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Why would you subject yourselves to that after the accidental triple date you got stuck on the last time?" Tristan asked, laughing.  
"And then I suggested Peyton and Nathan come along. I also may have volunteered you two as well." he finished quickly. The car was filled with silence. "And now you're plotting in your heads the best way to kill me. Great!"  
"Ummm, I'm going home in four days. So, if you really want..."  
"It can't be just the three of us again. That was two weird. If the two of you were there, things could be better. Please, please please." Haley begged turned in her seat to give a pleading look to the other two.  
"Maybe, if you make it-"  
"Rory I don't want to do this!"  
"It's one night Tris. Come on. For your brother?"  
"My stupid, evil brother, who get's people roped into things they'd rather do after being eaten alive by chipmunks!"  
"Ok, that's it. We have to go. You need to be with normal people your own age, instead of my mother. She's turning you into a freak."  
"So you'll come?" Haley asked as they pulled up in front of the cafe.  
Rory looked at Tristan. "Fine. But it better not be a long night. And I'm not watching any crappy movies."  
"Thank you. So much. I promise I'll make it up to you guys."  
"You'd better." Tristan sulked as they all walked inside.  
The three of them sat at a table for about half an hour while Haley worked. And then Lucas dropped Rory and Tristan at the house, before heading back to school for basketball practice.

**Ok, so I know you've been waiting about a thousand years and this wasn't really that great, but I just felt like writing today and decided to give you something. Don't hate me.**


	50. Going Home

Nathan sat between Peyton and Brooke, staring across the table at his brothers and their girlfriends.  
The eight of them had been sitting around a table silently for... only ten minutes.  
"Ok, you know what? This is pathetic." Rory announced, startling everyone. Nathan was pretty sure he'd never heard her speak. "You three are brothers. The three of you are team mates. And you two used to date." she pointed to people around the table as she told them things they all knew. "And I know that your dad is an asshole and he's brainwashed Nathan, but you can undo all that. I'm sure you can. You just need to talk to each other. You should all be friends. I wish you were"  
The other seven looked at Rory like she'd grown three heads.  
And then Peyton smiled. "I like you. You're pretty smart"  
"Um, thanks, I guess"  
"I mean, you're right. I never liked the way Nathan treated Lucas. I thought it was stupid that he was allowing his dad to control their lives. Dan Scott is an idiot and everyone in this town knows it"  
"Even I know it." Tristan added.  
"You shouldn't all be best friends tomorrow and spend every waking moment together, because we'd probably all end up killing each other if we were forced to hang out every day." Haley warned. "But you're brothers and you should at least try to be friends"  
"And this really shouldn't influence your decision, but, just as an added bonus; Danny boy would really hate it if you got along." Brooke added. Jake laughed as a slow smile crept onto the faces of the three Scott brothers.  
"That's true." Nathan grinned.  
"He really would." Lucas added.

Luke and Lorelai stood at the security gate waiting for Rory to finish saying goodbye to Tristan and her friends.  
"She'll be fine." Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"I know. She's done this before. She'll probably have to do it again"  
"Rory's strong." Lorelai smiled and nodded.  
Tristan pushed a peice of hair behind Rory's ear and moved his thumb down her cheek. "Just a few months until graduation. Then we'll have all summer to be together again"  
"I know. We'll be fine." Rory replied, leaning into Tristan's hand.  
"I'm going to miss you"  
"Lucas and Haley are gonna look after you. And Mom will keep me company. We'll be so distracted that the rest of the semester will just fly by and it'll be time to see each other again before we know it"  
"This is the final boarding call for flight 324 to Connecticut. Passengers please make your way to gate 7 and have a pleasent flight"  
"No, no. no!" Rory tightened her grip on Tristan and he kissed her forehead.  
"Come on babe, we have to get on the plane." Lorelai came closer and put a hand on her daughters shoulder.  
Haley, Lucas, Karen and Keith moved closer and everyone started hugging and saying goodbye.  
As she walked towards the gate Rory pulled Tristan along with her.  
"You can come with me"  
"What"  
"I'll squeeze you into my carry-on and you can come with me"  
"Rory I can't. You know that I can't"  
"I miss you already"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too." With one final kiss Rory stepped back and walked with her mother and Luke down the hallway to the plane (I know that's not the word.) and took her seat.  
As the plane began to move she watched Tristan moving along the row of windows as fast as he could until he came to the end and she continued to move further away.

"You're back!" Lane threw her arms around Rory and squeesed . "Ive missed you. How was the wedding? Was it gorgeous"  
"We had the best time. It was great. I didn't want to come back"  
"You didn't want to see me"  
"Well"  
"School! You had to be missing your books"  
"Lane! Of course I missed you. You're my best friend. I just wish I could have everyone I care about in the same town. That would make things so much easier for me"  
"Or harder. Depending on how you look at it"  
"What do you mean"  
"Your ex-boyfriends probably want to kill your curent boyfriend.Your dad most likely hates Luke. Lorelai can't stand her parents which of course everyone knows. And all your new friends have their own friends in Tree Hill"  
"Right I get it. It's probably a bad idea"  
"Nice thought though." Lane smiled and they headed up to her room to have a girly catch up. 


	51. Talk

AN: Ok, so eons ago, back when dinosaurs walked the earth, I started this story that was a Gilmore Girls? One Tree Hill crossover. And lately I've been a pretty good mood and I've actually been writing. So this is the 51st chapter. As you read this I'm working on 52, so hopefully it won't be too much longer for that.

Rory had been gone two weeks and Tristan was seriously missing her. He hoped that she was doing better with the seperation, because she needed to concentrate on school, while he could pretty much just float around town and think about her.

He'd been spending a lot of time with Keith and his mom.

Working as a bus boy in a cafe and getting his hands dirty in a garage. Two jobs he knew for a fact that Caroline and Anthony would hate him to be doing. They were beneath him, work for the common people.

As he wiped the oil off of a dip stick and checked the level again, he heard a voice, while someone walked in to the garage.  
Tristan dropped the rag he was holding and turned to face his father, who stopped speaking the moment he realised he wasn't talking to his brother, but his son.

"Uh, I was... I'm looking for Keith." Dan explained.

"He's out at lunch with mom. He should be back in ten. I'll tell him you were here." Tristan turned back to the car he'd been working on, fully aware that Dan was still standing behind him. "Did you need anything else?"

"I was thinking... maybe we could talk?"

"Talk? Right, ok. Do you even know my name?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Tristan, right?"

"Hmm, he knows his son's name. Give the man a medal." Tristan remarked sarcasticly.

"Look, kid, you may not know me, or like me, but the thing is, is that I am your father. Whether you want to admit it or-"

"I'm not the one who doesn't want to admit it. You're the one who refuses to acknoledge Lucas or I. So, maybe you should go back to your mansion and think about that for a while, then come back and we can try this again."

"Tristan-"

"Also, you should remind yourself that you aren't our father anymore. Not legally anyway. It's been real nice chatting to you Dan, but I have to get back to work. Let's do this again, huh?"

"Danny, what are you doin' here?" Keith asked, Dan and Tristan both looked towards the door at Keith and Karen.

"I, was, um... Never mind. I'll see you later big brother. Karen." he nodded at the woman beside his brother and then continued out of the garage.

"What was all that about?" Karen asked, walking towards her son.

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Just talking?" Keith moved towards the car. "Why don't we believe you?"

"Because you're smart? No, it was nothing really. He just came looking for you, I said you weren't here and he decided he wanted to talk to me."

"He wants to talk?" Karen was shocked.

"Yeah, apparently. But I told him I wasn't interested. I'm pretty much done here. I was thinking I could go down to the river court, shoot some hoops, before school lets out. That ok?"

"Sure."

"Have fun sweetie." Karen called after her son. "He wants to talk?" she asked again, earning a shrug from her husband.

--

"Are you listening to me? Gilmore? Hello! I'm talking here!"

"Sorry Paris. What's up?" Rory shook her head and looked up towards her editor.

"I was asking you about our final edition of The Franklin."

"Right. Sorry, continue."

"Well I was thinking..." Rory zoned out again as Paris continued to explain her ideas. She was the girl who loved school, loved learning and the paper, but right now none of it mattered.

Six weeks. Six weeks until graduation. That was it. All Rory had to do was concentrate for another six weeks and then she would be back with Tristan.

But the six weeks standing before her seemed like they would never end.

"Paris, um, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I've got to meet my mom, so I have to go. Sorry." Rory gathered her books and raced out the door, not hearing any of her friend's argument.

"Hello?"

"I hate high school!" Rory complained into her cell phone as soon as Tristan answered the phone.

"You've only got six weeks to go." he replied with a small laugh.

"Six weeks? Yeah, right, six weeks is no big deal to you. You've already finished. But I am stuck here with these people who I've never really liked and you're far away. It sucks!"

"It's no fun for me either. Lucas and Haley are deliriously happy and rubbing my face in it."

"Not intentionally."

"No, I know. They don't mean it. But it's still hard to watch. And Dan talked to me today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He came to see Keith, but I was the only one at the garage so he started talking to me."

"What happened?"

"I got pissed and he left and now I'm hanging out at the river court by myself trying to forget everything."

"I'm sorry. I interupted your forgetting time."

"It's fine. You don't have to apologise. You're a welcome distraction and help with the forgetting."

"I'm glad. But I should go. Let you get back to hating your dad."

"The guys'll be here soon anyway."

"Ok, well have fun. I love you."

"I love you too. And don't worry. The next few weeks will go by fast and then you'll be happy."

"I know."

"Oh, and before I forget, we sent some wedding photo's to you the other day."

"Oh cool."

"So, you should get them... maybe today."

"Great. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Rory smiled as she hung up, momentarily calm.

--

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Rory, staring at a fat envelope.

"Hey, mom, are you here?"

"In the kitchen, hurry up."

"What's the matter?"

"You got a package."

"Oh!" Rory entered the kitchen and dropped her back pack on the floor. "It must be the wedding photo's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just talked to Tristan, he said they should be here soon. That's them."

"Cool. Open it. Open it." Rory sat at the table, beside her mother and ripped open the envelope. Photo's spilled out onto the table and they both made 'ohh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing sounds.

"Oh, look at you. You were so pretty." Lorelai exclaimed.

"You too, oh. Look at Luke."

"God, he looks uncomfortable."

"No. He's fine. Karen was so beautiful."

"I want one of these."

"We can make copies."

"No. Not the photo's. I want a wedding. They're the best."

"Well, you know..."

"Don't say it Rory." Lorelai ordered. "Everyone keeps saying-"

"Fine. I won't suggest you marry Luke."

"Good. Thank you."

"But I will sugest that you take these pretty pictures to the diner and show them to him so I can call my boyfriend in peace."

"You just talked to him."

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok. I'll go. But don't talk for longer than three hours. Ok?"

"Deal." Lorelai scooped up the photos and left for the diner as Rory moved to the living room and picked up the phone.

--

The cafe was pretty quiet. Haley and Tristan were the only ones on for the night, and most of the customers were taken care of, so Haley sat at a table with Brooke and Jenny.

The boys were having an impromptu training session down at the riverfront, so Brooke had offered to take the baby where she could get unlimited supply of coffee.

"Ok. That's the last one." Tristan announced as their last customer left and he sat down with the girls. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Boys." Replied Brooke with a smile.

"Oh, great. My favourite topic." the bell above the door chimed. "Your turn Hales. Brooke and I are-"

"Tristan?" asked a quiet female voice. His head shot up and he stared across the room at the older woman.

"Mo... Why are you-- I mean, what are you doing here?" he stammered, staring at Caroline Dugrey.

"I was hoping the two of us could talk. In private."

"Oh, hey Brooke have you seen the roof lately?" Haley asked, standing up. "We added a couple new things to the golf course."

"Great..." Brooke replied, standing up and carrying Jenny towards the back of the cafe, her gaze shifting between the three other people in the room.

Once they were gone, Caroline moved further into the room and sat down. Tristan flipped the closed sign and then took his seat opposite her.

She didn't speak for a while and he took the opporotunity to study her. She was thin. Thinner than the last time he'd seen her, but that had been over a year, so it wasn't too surprising. Her skin was paler, and her eyes seemed to have sunk slightly into her head.  
Tristan was losing patience. She wasn't speaking and he didn't like it. "Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"I have some news that I thought you needed to hear."

"Ok."

"However you feel about your father and I, we are your parents. We raised you, we watched you grow up, and we were there for you, your entire life."

"You-"

"And now we need you. Your father had a stroke this morning, Tristan. He's in the hospital and he's asking for you."

"Me? He wants to see me?"

"Yes. You're his only child. His heir. Of course he wants to see you."

"Well, is he... Is he going to be ok?"

"The doctors can't be sure of that right now. He's holding on, but, they don't know if it will last."

"I need to tell..."

"Yes, by all means, tell your friend, or anyone you wish to, but we must leave soon."

"I'll be right back." he jumped from his chair, and hurriedly explained to Haley and Brooke before whipping out his cellphone and making a plea with the person on the other end.

With his conversations done, Tristan returned to his mothers side and prepared to return to the big city.

AN2: Ok, so hopefully you don't all hate me, or at least, the hatred is fading a little coz I updated. But like I said, 53's comeing, hen again so is Christmas. Haha. No it won't be that long. Please review, you know I love them.


	52. Call It

The next morning, Rory and Lorelai sat in the waiting room of Hartfored General. Tristan had called the night before, and told Rory that his father had had a stroke that morning. Then she told Lorelai.

Now they sat, waiting for Tristan to arrive.

"Rory!" Rory flew out of her seat at the sound of her boyfriends voice. He dropped his duffel bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok? Have you heard anything?"

"We talked to the doctor on the way from the airport. No change."

"Mrs. Dugrey, hi. You probably don't remember me. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Richard and Emily's daughter. If there's anything I can do for you, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Lorelai. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see my husband." Caroline walked away and Tristan sat beside Rory, Lorelai on her other side.

"He's going to be fine." Rory finally whispered, squeezing Tristan's hand.

"I'm not so sure." he replied.

"Don't think like that Tristan." Lorelai warned him.

"What am I supposed to do? Play the part of the devoted son, who desperatly hopes that the father he loves so much will pull through and be stronger than ever?" He asked, dropping Rory's hand and standing up. "That's not the truth. Until last night I hadn't thought about these people in months."

"Tris..." Rory stood up and tried to reach for his hand again.

"I'm not saying I want him to die. I... I just, I wish I didn't have to be here for this."

"You loved him once didn't you?" Lorelai asked as he pushed a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. But it was a long time ago."

"You just need to remember that feeling and focus on it for as long as your father needs you."

"I... I guess I can try." he replied, nodding as they all took their seats again. After a few minutes a doctor appeared and informed Tristan that his father was awake and wanted to see him.

"Here goes." he muttered, standing and squeezing Rory's hand before following the doctor down the hall.

"You're so much better at this than I am." Rory said to her mother as they sat alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can tell Tristan everything he needs to hear and all I do is sit there and tell him, his dad'll be ok. I don't know that. I don't know anything. But you actually help. I can't do that."

"Rory, honey, relax. You're just nervous. I would be too if I'd just met my boyfriends mother in the hospital. I mean, I know you already met his mom, but this is the woman who he lived with all his life."

Rory bit her lip as it all sank in. These were Tristan's parents. Karen and Dan were one thing, but this was different. "I don't know how to do this." she added. Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter and stroked her hair.

--

Tristan entered his father's hospital room and looked around. In the short time her husband had been in the hospital Caroline had managed to round up pillows, blankets, anything and everything that Anthony would need to be comfortable.

"Mom..." Caroline turned from the window and looked at her son. Together, they looked down at the semi-concious man in the bed between them. "How's he doing?"

"Well, the doctor's are losing hope. He's not responding to medications. They don't expect him to survive the week."

"Tristan...?" Anthony's eyes fluttered open and he tried to lift his hand to reach for his son.

"Hey, Dad. It's me, I'm here." Tristan stood by the bed and took his hand. "How're you doing?"

"Not... Great." he coughed a little. "Son, I want..."

"It's ok. We don't need to talk about anything right now. You just rest, ok?" Anthony nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I love you son."

"I know dad." he patted the older man's hand and turned around. "Do you need anything, mom?"

"No. Darling. I'm fine. I'll just stay here with your father for awhile."

"Ok, well, I'm just going to go and talk to Rory and Lorelai for a sec. I'll be back ok?"

"Of course." she nodded and turned to look out the window.

--

Karen hung up the phone in the cafe and pushed a hand through her hair.

"Is everything ok, Karen?" Brooke asked, coming up to the counter.

"What? Oh, Brooke... Not really, no."

"Tristan's still not back, huh?"

"No. He, uh, he's decided to stay with his... His mother for a while. At least until they know what's happening with his father."

"But he'll come home. How could he not? He loves you guys."

"I just... I wish... If I hadn't given him up, he wouldn't be going through any of this."

"But Mrs. Dugrey would be going through it alone. And your lives would have been completly different. Not necersarilly for the better." Brooke replied, shocking Karen with the wisdom in her tone.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just-- Miss him."

"He'll be home soon." Brooke repeated, as Jake came out from the back room and they headed out together.

--

"We're losing him! Code blue! Someone get his wife out of here." The doctor instructed as Anthony Dugrey flat-lined, due to another stroke.

A nurse lead Caroline out of the room to rejoin her son as the doctors rushed around the room, attempting to save the man on the bed.

They worked for fifteen minutes, injecting medications, and shocking him with the defribulator.

But, nothing worked.

"Call it." the doctor instructed to another as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Time of death..."

Caroline Dugrey collapsed into her sons arms as her husband was pronounced dead.

-  
Ok, so that was not planned. I never actually want to kill anybody. I read this one fic like two years ago that involved Jess dying in a car accident. It made me so sick and I didn't even like him, at the time. But this just seemed to flow out of my fingers.  
I hope no one's pissed at me. Please review.


	53. Support Saviour

Lucas Scott stepped off of a bus in Hartford and ran a hand through his hair. Lorelai waved to him and he grabbed his bag, heading towards her.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Not great. Rory's with him now, but she has to get back to school, and I need to get back to work, so..."

"I'll stay for as long as he needs." Lucas replied.

"That's great. Thank you. I'll drop you off and take your stuff to the house."

"Thanks." they headed outside to her car.

"How's your mom doing? Does marriage agree with her?" Lorelai asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Absolutley. She loves it. Keith's happy too. Happier than I ever remember."

"That is so good to hear"

As they drove towards the Dugrey mansion, the two of them conversed easily until they reached the street.

"Ok, so, I'll just send Rory out to you. And I'll get the bus back into Stars Hollow a little later."

"Alright. Thank you. I'll see you later." Lucas nodded and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

The maid that opened the door blinked at him, obviously shocked at his presence.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lucas Scott. Is Tristan here?" he asked, looking behind her as she continued to stare.

"Yes. Of course, mr. Scott. Right this way." she opened the door wider and let him in. Leading the way through the halls, she brought him up stairs to a closed door. "Master Dugrey, there's someone here to see you." she announced through the door. A few moments later the door opened and Tristan stepped out.

"Hey, man... I'm so sorry about..." Lucas trailed off as Tristan shook his head.

"I... Thanks."

"How's your, ah..."

"Not so good. Rory and I have been taking turns to sit with her. The doctor had to prescribe her a sedative. She's been out of it for hours."

"Lorelai's waiting out the front. She says Rory has to get to school. But I can stay for as long as you need."

"Right. Ok, well, I'll tell her." Lucas returned to the room and soon Rory came out.

Tristan had looked a little flat, like he wasn't having the best day, but Rory truely looked as if someone had died.

She looked so small and so sad, Lucas just wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. She took a deep breathe before they parted and then offered him a small smile.

"Thank you. I think I really needed that."

"You defiantly looked like you could use it. How are you holding up?"

"I just keep thinking that this could be me. If it could happen to someone mr. Dugrey's age, what's there to stop my grandfather from having a heart attack tomorrow?"

"You can't think like that Rory."

"I know that I shouldn't, but I just can't help it."

"Yeah I know. This sort of thing, it's hard. But you have to try to stay strong for Tristan."

"Everyone keeps saying that. And I'm trying. I am, but I'm just not that strong. My life has been so sheltered, nothing bad has ever happened to me and I don't know how to deal with this stuff."

Lucas nodded. There was a sob from inside the bedroom and Rory's face seemed to pale even more. "Your mom's waiting." he informed her, as means of escape and she smiled gratefully.

"I'll see you later." with one last look at the closed door, Rory flew down the stairs and raced out of the house, to join her mother in the jeep.  
Lucas took a deep breathe, before reaching out for the doorknob.

--

Peyton sat on the bleacher's watching her boyfriend work his ass off on the basketball court.

His dad was riding him hard to be the best player he could be. And then some. With Lucas out of town, there was no one else for Dan to torture with his Daddy Dearest routine.

For days, the only time Peyton got to see Nathan was when he was on the court.

Whitey blew his whistle, signifying the end of training. Nathan was the last to reach the locker room, he limped the whole way.

"Miss Sawyer, do you have a minute?" The coach asked, stepping up beside her.

"Sure, Whitey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you know what's going on with Nathan these days?"

"I think it's just the usual stuff."

"Dan," Whitey frowned at the thought. Peyton nodded with a tight smile. "Do you think you could, maybe try and destract him a little? Help him relax?"

"I can try."

"You have yourself a good day now ma'am." he tapped the brim of his cap, before returning to his office.

Brooke walked towards Peyton with a questioning look on her face.

"So, what was that about?"

"He... Wants me to take Nathan's mind off basketball for a while."

"Hmm, well, you were always pretty good at that. I'm sure you've still got it in you." she glanced over her shoulder as the boys came out of the locker room. "Enjoy your mission. I'll talk to you later Blondie."

Once again Nathan was the last to make it back out to the gym. Peyton stood up as he made his way towards her.

"What do you say to a pizza, and just laying down for the rest of the night?" Peyton asked, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Depends on what we'll be doing while we're lying down." Nathan replied with a grin.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Scott. I just want you to have an easy night."

"Me too." he replied, in a sugestive tone.

"Oh, God." she shoved him slightly and they walked out together, in silence. "So, I talked to Whitey."

"What did he have to complain about today?" Nathan asked, as they climbed into his car.

"Actually, he was pretty concerned about you."

"Why?"

"He thinks you're working yourself too hard."

"Well, he'd be right about that." Nathan replied. "I just keep thinking that if I work my ass off in the gym, then when I get home and my dad starts ordering drills I'll be ready for it you know?"

"Or you'll be so exhausted that he'll think that you're slacking off."

"Yeah, well, at least he'll be focused on me for the moment. Give Luke and Tristan a break/"

Peyton blinked at him. "You're doing this for them?"

"Tristan just had a family member die. The last thing he needs right now is his ass-hole of a father breathing down his neck. And Lucas... The guy's pretty cool. He doesn't deserve it either."

"Well, then, who's going to save you?"

"You." he replied, pulling over in front of her house, and leaning over to kiss her.

AN: I just finished writing the next chapter, but I realised that I hadn't posrted this yet. But I won't make you wait a month for it, seeing as I just said that it's done. give me a couple of days to tweak it and then you can read, deal? Ok, anyways. Thanks for reading.


	54. Talk 2

AN: This is kind of short. I'm sorry about that, but i was really tired when i wrote it. I had my music playing, (Sheryl Crowe) but it didn't really do the trick. Anyway, this is what came out.  
Disclaimer: (Haven't domne one of these in a while) I own nothing.  
I am dedicating this chapter to the memory of Paul Newman, who passed away on Friday. I was so sad when I heard.

"How's dinner coming, Sheryl?" Lucas asked, sitting at the counter in the Dugrey's kitchen.

In the two weeks that he'd been staying there, supporting his brother, Lucas had bonded a little with their cook.

Sheryl was a southern girl, like Luke's mom, but she was only a few years older than Luke. She'd moved around the country a lot since she finished school and ended up, not too far from home.

"Hang on kid. It'll be ready in five." she turned back to the stove, checked a few things and returned to the counter, pushing a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear. "Geez, are you always like this? No wonder your mom sent you up here."

"She did not send me anywhere. I volentered to come here, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. And I know that you miss Haley and your parents and it's a huge sacrafice to be here while schools in session. You truely are the greatest person in the world." Sheryl replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Shut up."

"Ok, take this up to mrs. Dugrey. Gotta do something to earn your keep." she instructed handing over a plate, pilled with food.

They both knew it would return to the kitchen with approximatly three forkfuls gone. But Sheryl had worked for the family for a while and she liked them. She wanted to help as much as she could.

Tristan ate alone in his room. Caroline pushed her food around on her plate in her room, and Luke and Sheryl sat at the kitchen counter, talking about home.

"I miss it sometimes you know?" Sheryl commented, her gray eyes a little sad.

"Well, have you ever thought of maybe, going back?" Lucas asked, that night as she reminisced about her years in Charlston.

"Yeah. And no. I mean, I would love to. But I just feel... I always felt like it was too small. I never felt like I belonged in that place and I want to move forward, not back."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You must know what I mean. I remember Tree Hill. That town was... So, miniscule."

"It is tiny. But it's my home. The only home I've ever known."

"And just think, if you'd been born second, all this could have been yours." she lifted her hands, indicating the huge kitchen and rooms beyond it.

"I can not tell you how happy I am that I was born first. I mean, Tristan seems to have turned out ok, but I don't think I could have lived here. There's too much space."

"I am so glad I'm not in love with you. We'd be totally screwed."

"You're not in love with me? Since when?"

"Oh, God. Just go home would you?"

"But seriously, it's imposible for me to imagine a childhood without my mom and Keith, and as strange as it may sound - even to someone who doesn't know them - Nathan and Dan."

"Your other brother and dad?"

"Yeah. They weren't exactly a big part of my life, but still, they were there."

"You think you'll ever get along with him?" Sheryl asked, refering to Dan.

"I... Really wish that I could. But it's hard to get past all the things I've been told about him you know. And the stuff that I've seen. I only know Dan Scott as a horrible person. I don't know if the man that my mom used to love still exists. And a part of me says that it doesn't matter, you know? I have Keith, he's always been my dad. I don't need another one."

"But, on the other hand, if Tristan had followed that line of thinking you guys never would have gotten to know each other. Your lives would have been completly different, had he just turned around and walked out of town. And you wouldn't be sitting here with me, having the time of your life."

"Well I guess that's true. So you vote that I give the guy a chance? Let him try and redeem himself?"

"Maybe. I don't know, because I've never met him, but here's what I do know. If he could create two kids like you and Tristan, then Dan really can't be all bad."

"You're right. I know you're right. I just need to... Get over myself, I think are the words I'm looking for."

"Yes you do."

They finished eating, and without a second thought, Lucas stood up and started to fill the sink.

"You're doing it again." Sheryl called to him as he pushed his sleeves up and began to wash the dishes.

Luke, closed his eye and let out a small laugh.

"I'm doing it again." he shook the suds off of his hands and opened the dishwasher door.

"What are we going to do with you Scott?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should make me live in a mansion with maids and a cook and not let me lift a finger as my punishment."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Sheryl finished putting thir things in and then headed for the door. "Now, sit down and don't touch anything." she added over her shoulder as she made her way towards the stairs to collect the other plates.

AN: Ok, so you probably noticed there was a little flirtation between Lucas and Sheryl. I did not do that on purpose, because in this story, he's with Haley and that won't change. But I kind of liked this, so I wanted to leave everything the way it was. I wrote this really quick when I was running on very little sleep and a lot of coffee, my favourite combo. I think it's readable, but I have no idea why I introduced a new character when I want to end the story, meh, my brain rarely makes much sense.


	55. Home

"I'm fine." Tristan repeated for the umpteanth time. "Go home, I should be able to be back for your graduation."

"But I don't-"

"You need to stop. I am fine and I want you to go. I don't need a baby sitter. Mom misses us, you need to go to her."

Rory stood beside Tristan, his arm around her shoulders, she nodded. "Lucas, don't you want to see Haley?"

"Of course I do."

"My God! What's wrong with you?" Lorelai demanded, "We don't want you here anymore. Just go home!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. If somebody can drive me to the bus depot in the morning then I'll leave."

"Finally. Good, ok, I'll drop you off. Now, let's go and get some dinner, ok?" The three teens nodded as Lucas pulled out his phone to text home as they exited the house, heading for the diner.

As the four of them entered the diner, Rory and Tristan holding hands, Jess looked up.

"Hey, coffee's all round?" he asked, clearing a table for them.

"Yes, yes, yes." Lorelai chanted, grinning as she sat down. "So, we've finally managed to convince Lucas to go away." Lorelai joked, while Jess put down their coffee cups and poured the dark liqiud.

"Good for you."

"Jess, you got this?" Luke asked, stopping by the table to give Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Unless you want to take over."

"Go ahead. I'll see you guys a little later." he continued onto another table, leaving Jess to deal with his ex and her family.

"How long until you leave?" Jess asked.

"Jeez, not you too. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, man. Just, trying to make conversation."

"Well, in that case, I'm going tomorrow."

Jess nodded, "So, can I get you guys anything else?"

"Burger and fries." Rory announced.

"Yeah, same for me." Lorelai added.

"Can I just get a cob salad and toasted ham and cheese sandwhich?" Tristan asked, Jess nodded in return.

"Chicken and noodle soup, please?"

"Gotcha, ten minutes." he turned away to the kitchen, Rory, Lorelai, and Tristan looking at Lucas, confused.

"What?"

"Soup? Why are you ordering soup?"

"Because I want to? I don't know."

"Just leave him alone." Tristan told them shaking his head. "I'm surprised you aren't turning on me, I mean, I ordered a salad."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Rory asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Nothing. I just wanted to balance things out, you know, with all the crap you guys eat."

"Ok, enough. Let's just drink our coffee's and cut out the talking part. Wait for the food to arrive. Sound good?" Lucas asked.

The other three nodded, two of them waiting patiently for their food, and a third, druming her fingers on the tabletop, biting her lip.

"Luke's in the back room if you want to go see him." Jess told Lorelai, dropping off the boys fod

"See ya." she shot out of her seat and raced away to find her boyfriend.

------

"I'm back." Lucas announced walking in the front door of the cafe. Haley's face split into a grin and she turned away from Jake and Brooke, throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much. What took you so long?"

"I was just doing my brotherly duties, you know. But I'm not going anywhere now."

"Good man, we need you back on the court."

"I think we should leave these two to make kissy faces at each other." Brooke announced, taking Jake's hand, pulling him away. "It's good to see you Luke."

"Thanks." The other couple walked away and Lucas looked back down at Haley. "Hi."

"Hi. Oh, it's so good to see you. How's Tristan?"

"He says he's fine. So, I guess I just have to trust that. He also says he wants to be here for graduation, so I need to remember to organise an extra ticket."

"That'll be easy."

"Yeah, I know. I don't now how he's going to do it though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's Rory's graduation and then ours. They're really close together."

"He'll make it work, if he really wants to."

"Yeah, I-"

"Luke! It's about time. How are you kiddo?" Keith asked, clapping his stepson on the back as he reached the teens.

"I'm good Keith, yeah. How've you been?"

"You know, I'm great. You're mom's been missing you. She's in the kitchen, you should go see her."

"I was just heading in there actually."

"Yeah, sure you were." Keith grinned, as the boy let go of his girlfriends hand and retreated to the back room to greet his mother.

I know that was short. Sorry. But I wanted to get him home so I can start organising graduation. I think I've almost figured out the ending. Please don't hate me because I suck so much at this.


	56. Future

Brooke sat on Jake's couch watching Jenny play on the floor. As the baby lay on her back, watching the stars and other various colored shapes dangle above her head, Brooke smiled and picked up a sketch pad sitting beside her.

For the last few days she'd been picturing things that she was pretty sure she hadn't seen.

She wasn't crazy or anything, no this was ok. She was picturing clothes.

Baby clothes, women's dresses, men's shirts. There were fabric swatches and she watched as the hands in her imagination demonstrated stitches for her.

While she had sometime to sit and recall it all, Brooke decided she had to get it all down on paper, so on her way to Jake's that morning she'd stopped at the stationary store and picked up a sketch pad, coloured pencils and a few erasers.

Now she sat, watching Jenny squirm on the floor and imagined new clothes for her boyfriend's baby.

Jake and Lucas and Nathan and Tim all had basketball practice. In two weeks they would play in their last high school game.

Ever. (Except maybe Tim...)

And Brooke wanted her squad to cheer extra hard for their boys.

They were all going to do great, get through graduation and then head off to the college of his or her choice.

With her tongue poking out of her mouth in a concentration, she settled into the cushions and allowed her hand to move over the page as the A-line skirt she saw in her mind came out onto the paper.

This was it. She now knew what she wanted to do with her life. Fashion was Brooke Davis' calling and she was thrilled to have found it.

Jake and Lucas were going to be playing for the Tarheels (?) and she would watch from the sidelines as she sketched the designs that would one day make her famous.

"Jenny, come on. We have to go on a mission." she quickly scribled a note for Jake's mom who would be home first and picked up the little girl, then raced out the door, heading into town to buy some fabric.

-------

Two hours later as Jake let himself into his home, followed by two of his teammates, they stopped short at the sight in front of them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as Brooke looked up with a grin.

Jenny lay next to a stack of papers, and rolls of fabrics were strewn all over the room.

"Hi! You'll never guess what I did today!"

"Vomitted up a fabric store?" Nathan asked looking around the room in horror.

"No! I..." she looked around at the mess she's made. "Sorry. I just... I decided what I want to do with my life. I'm going to be a fashion designer!"

The boys all continued to stare as she lifted Jenny and handed her to Jake. Then she began to gather other items off the floor and lay them out on the coffee table.

"See? I've been working on it all day." Nathan frowned and stayed back as Lucas and Jake moved closer to inspect the baby clothes she had created.

"You made all of these?" Jake asked, staring down at the dresses and onesies. "I can't believe you did this."

"I know! I was just sitting here, watching her play on the floor and there were all these pictures in my head. See? Look at all these." she handed the sketches out to the boys grinning as she took Jenny back to give her her bottle.

"I get it now you know? How you all feel about basketball and Peyton is with her drawing, and Haley with her music. I understand how you can have this thing that just takes you over and fills you up. I love this. I love clothes, I just can't believe I never thought of this before." Jake laughed and wrapped an arm around her as she gushed.

"That's great Brooke. Congratulations." Lucas smiled at her, then looked at Nathan, prompting him to speak.

"Yeah, cool." he added.

"Thanks you guys."

"I should go." Nathan announced, stepping back towards the door.

"Yeah, I should head out too." Lucas shot a smile at his friends and followed his little brother out the door.

"I'm so proud of you." Jake kissed Brooke on the top of her head as she giggled.

-----

"Hey, Nate, wait up!" Lucas called out as he ran down the street to catch up to the youngest Scott. Nathan turned around and watched him run. "So, I was just wondering... How are things at home?"

"At home? Well, you know, I live with Dan, so they're... Uh, never mind. Why do you ask?"

"Haley's just been a little worried about you is all."

"Tell her I'm fine. I'm just not good at the academic thing like she is."

"Right. Well, if you're sure..."

"Trust me, everything's fine." Nathan replied, ending the conversation and walking away.

----

Rory smiled as she finished signing another yearbook and handed it back to it's owner, taking hers and hugging it against her chest she said goodbye and headed down the hall.

Without warning Paris swooped in beside her and started talking about graduation.  
Rory had a lot on her mind in that department. Tristan was planning to come up for her graduation next week and then they were all going down to Tree Hill to watch the Raven's win their last game and celebrate graduatting with everyone down there.

Her grandparents weren't happy about it. Because two weeks after graduation, Rory and Lorelai were heading to Europe for two months.

And then came Yale.

But it didn't matter, because they had been planning this for as long as Rory could remember. Longer than that probably, Rory didn't know. The point was, they had plans and no matter what the Gilmore's thought they were sticking to them.

Rory just continued to smile, not at all fazed by Paris' rant. She was happy now and planned to stay that way for as long as possible.

AN: Ok, so I just realised that I skipped prom. I didn't mean to do that, but I don't want to go back and squish it in, coz really it'll just drag this out more. I know I sound lazy and you all think I suck because I never update, but I'm planning to end this with grauation. Now I know what I'm doing, it won't take to long. Please review and I promise I'll do better at this next time I start a multi-chapter story.


	57. Graduation

**AN: Graduation is here! This is the second last chapter. Next up we're moving into the future and then it's over. I borrowed Rory's valadictorian speech and made a little addition on the end. Enjoy.**

"Basket by Nathan Scott! He really looks sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Whitey Durham urges them on. Jake Jygalsi -- he's got Scott! And he hammers it home!! He's already got 16 of the Ravens' 20 points tonight. Turn around jumper."

"Under 20 seconds to go, and it's all tied up. Fasten your seat belts, folks. We're going down to the wire. Stolen by Lucas Scott! The ravens have it! They're gonna hold on 10 seconds remaining on the clock. Now five!"

The final seconds of the last game of the season were almost coming to an end. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, the score was tied, 20-20.

As Lucas stood on the three point line, he glanced over his shoulder at his family, up in the stands, and then took his shot.

"Scott for the game!" the entire gym erupted into a fit of cheers as Lucas fell to his knees, breathing heavily and trying to process what had just happened. "Lucas Scott has just won the last game of his high school career! The Raven's are champions!"

Lucas was yanked off the floor by his teammates, coach, the cheerleaders and hundred's of fan's. As everyone was screaming and hugging, Lucas turned and saw one person.

Haley grinned at him and ran into his arms. In other places on the court, Brooke was jumping on Jake, Peyton was balling Nathan's jersey in her fist as she kissed him.

Brooke had been right in her predictions, the Raven's were the best team around. She knew they would win.

---

The next morning Rory made her way to the podium and smiled at her audience. "Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever." she took the chance to look away from her notes and saw them. Her family, blood related and then those who had claimed her as a surrogate daughter when she was a baby and had refused to ever let go.

Her mother stood with her grandparents, Sookie, Jackson, Luke and Tristan. Back behind all the other parents stood almost the entire town of Stars Hollow. Rory smiled at them and looked back down to find her place.

"I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her."

She paused for a moment, still trying to decide if she should mention Tristan. She didn't want to do something she was going to regret. Immortalising their relationship in her speech only to have it blow up in her face and for them to break up. She did not want to be reminded of that pain everytime she thought of graduation.

But they weren't breaking up. They were fine. What was she thinking? It really didn't matter what she said or didn't say right now, because he knew that she loved him.

"Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything..."

----

Tristan had prepared himself for this. He had known from the begining that she would speak of her childhood, her grandparents and her guidepost. He had always known that she would not talk of him. And he had accepted that. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. So he had politley offered his oppinion on the things she had asked him, and kept quiet about the things she had not.

As Rory neared the end of the speech she had rehearsed for days to him, Lorelai and even over the phone to Haley who had in return recited her own speech, Rory looked up again.

"And I would just like to add before I go; there are certain people who, when I first met them, I never imagined would be in my life for a very long time. To me, it seemed as if we would be in the same space for a while and then move on and continue our lives, heading in seperate directions. I was wrong. These people have taught me a lot about myself and I hope that I in turn was able to teach them a little something. I'll never truely be able to express how much they mean to me, so I won't try, but I just want them to know, that the three of them will always hold a special place in my heart. No matter what the future holds."

Tristan smiled as she ducked her head and took a step back, allowing the headmaster to take back his microphone. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of a small rare smile gracing the lips of a certain Stars Hollow resident, as Rory returned to stand besde a classmate, also not well known for her smiles.

---

"Kid! That was perfect!" Lorelai cried out as Rory made her way to greet her family. They had all migrated back towards the townspeople. as Rory joined the group, a chorus of cheers erupted for the town princess and now, high school graduate.

"Thank you for your speech Rory. It was wonderful." Richard said as he hugged her. she was swallowed by the crowd and Tristan took a step back, waiting his turn to offer his congratulations. He looked up and once again saw Jess, hanging back, as if he was debating whether or not to bolt. Taking a deep breathe, he headed over to the brunette and simply stood beside him, looking towards the crowd as Jess was doing.

"Good ceremony." Jess finally broke down and spoke.

"Good speech too." Tristan replied. "She cares about you, you know?"

"I know. I was listening. Did you know she was going to say that?"

"Not a clue. I've heard the speech so many times, but that was new."

"It was good." they fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Rory finally broke through the throngs of people to stand before them.

"Did you like it?" she asked them both, her eyes sparkling.

"You were great." Jess gave her a tight smile and then stepped away to give them privacy.

"Beautiful speech from a beautiful valedictorian." Tristan added, wrapping his arms around her.

---

That Thursday as Rory, Tristan, Lorelai and Luke arrived in Tree Hill, Haley vaulted towards them and threw her arms around Tristan and Rory.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she squeesed them tight and they both hugged her back, laughing.

"Hales, calm down, they need to breathe." Lucas informed her, putting a hand on her back. She let her arms drop and stood back.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm just so happy to see you guys."

"We're glad to be here." Rory told her.

"You're speech was amazing!" Haley gushed, linking her arm through Rory's.

"Thank you." After the ceremony, Tristan had called to tell his family about the little addition Rory had made without their knoledge.

The six of them made their way out to the car park and Lucas walked backwards to address the group.

"So, Tris, mom and Keith have something they want to tell us. Apparently, it has to be done when we're all together. Right after graduation."

"Well, is it something bad?"

"I don't think so. There have been a lot of smiles and kisses. It's been a little weird."

"Come on guys, it's going to be good news. I'm sure of it." Haley told then as Lucas unlocked the car and helped load bags into the back. She too, like Karen had been grinning for days.

"Whatever it is, you'll find out very soon." Lorelai told them, climbing in to the back seat to sit between her daughter and boyfriend.

---

As the names were called and they started to recognise some of them, Rory and Tristan moved forward in their seats. With the D's came their first cheer for "Brooke Davis." Then it wasn't until the J's they recognised anymore. "Haley James" and "Jake Jygalski" caused an uproar from the student body. Peyton's father was possiby the single loudest person there as he cheered his daughter on, but he wasn't the only one there for her.

The Scott brothers crossing the stage brought everyone else with the name Scott to stand and scream, along with just about everyone else in the audience.

When the ceremony ended, the teens gravitated together and also brought their parents with them. While most of the people in the group were able to make polite conversation and enjoy taking pictures together, Dan stood a short distance away from everyone else.

He watched as his son's and their girlfriends all grouped together to be photographed, and then split up to pose with their mother's.

After some whispering with her twin boys, Karen looked up at her husband and he nodded, before waving his little brother over.

"Danny, come take a picture with us." Dan stood frozen, for a moment as he looked at the family he could have had, then he looked at the family he had chosen.

"Ok." he took a step towards them and stood awkwardly beside Karen, their sons on either side of them. Keith smiled as he took their photo. "Thanks." he quickly moved away, glancing at Deb and Nathan before disappearing into the crowds of celebrating teens and parents.

---

"Ok, ok, so I know we're all celebrating our kids finishing high school and getting into college," Keith began as he stood in front of the Scott, James, Jygalski and Gilmore family's, the Sawyer's and Brooke also with them. "But, Karen and I also have something we would like to share with you all."

Smiling at her husband, Karen stood up beside him and they joined hands. "We consider you all family and we wanted you to be among the first to know, that we... are having a baby."

"Oh my God!" Lucas jumped out of his seat and enveloped his mother in a hug.

"Are you serious?" Tristan shook Keith's hand as everyone else began to send their congratulations throughout the room.

"How long have you known?"

"Did you know about this?"

"This is so awesome!"

The night was filled with hapiness as the big mixed families celebrated and enjoyed their time together before all the big changes in their lives effectively took place.

**So, that's the last chapter, but there'sw an epilogue. I'm in a good mood, having finished this yesterday (I was so excited to finally have it done) so I'm posting it now.**


	58. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Your support meant alot to me. If I tried to name you all individually it would take up so much space there wouldn't be room for the story, so I'll just do it like this: THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I started writing this story when I was 16 or 17 and I turned 20 last month. God it's been going forever. I know I sucked at times with my updating 'schedule' and the truely crappy ways I went about some of my plots. I apologise for that and just want to say again, how grateful I am to those of you who stuck with me. That's it. I'm done, so now enjoy the final chapter of Life Can Change.**

Karen Scott held her four year old daughter's hand as they exited the baggage claim, her husband of four and a half years, just a step behind them.

"Karen! Keith! Over here." called out Lorelai Danes, holding her two year old son in her arms. "Oh, Lily, look at you. You're so big!"

"Hello Lorelai." the little girl, smiled up at her, moments before her father scooped her up in his arms. "Hello Henry." she added, now face to face with the baby.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this. We haven't gone on vacation for so long."

"I'm glad you're here too. I've missed you guys." They all hugged and then headed out to the parking lot to drive back to Stars Hollow in Lorelai's jeep. "Rory and Tristan are getting in later today."

"Lucas is driving up tommorow, and Haley's flying in on Saturday."

"I cannot belive that our kids are getting married. I mean, I know it's not a wedding yet, but they're engagement party. It's here so fast." Lorelai was deleriously happy with how her life had turned out. She was happy, and everybody she loved and considered family were also happy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tristan and Rory sat in Luke's diner, watching the crazyness of the firelight festival outside. They were both in their third year of college, and spending a few days with Lorelai and Luke, before the baby came._

_"Can I get you guys anything?" Luke asked, stopping by their table._

_"No, thanks, I think we're going to head out to watch the bonfire. Are you-"_

_"Luke! Come on, we've gotta go or we'll miss the Harry-Taylor fun!" Lorelai announced as she burst through the door, seven months pregnant._

_"I guess I'm going." he replied, to the qestion Rory almost asked._

_"Cool. Well, we should go. Come on." Tristan took Rory's hand and lead the way out side as Luke called over his shoulder to Mason, the new cook he had hired in anticipation of fatherhood._

_"Do you mind if I steal Rory away for a little while?" Tristan asked as they reached the town square, Harry and Taylor already bickering about having nothing to light the fire with._

_"Yeah, sure. I'm bored with her." Lorelai replied, giving her daughter a smile._

_Tristan lead Rory away from all the lights and noise and people to a bench and sat down, facing her._

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Ok."_

_"And I don't want you to feel any pressure to give me an answer, but, I have to ask. Because I love you."_

_"Ok." The way he was looking at her was making her nervous, but she tried not to show it._

_She watched him as he held her hand, and smiled. "Will you marry me?" She was stunned and speechless. "I don't mean right away. I mean, if you said yes, it wouldn't be something we would do anytime soon. But I love you and I just really want to know that one day we'll..."_

_"Tristan, I... I love you too. I..." she shook her head, to clear her thoughts. "Yes."_

_He kissed her and pulled her into his lap. "God, I'm so happy you said yes"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

And now three months later, they were all coming together to celebrate.

Another thing to celebrate was the going-on in the Jygalski-Davis relationship.

Jenny's fifth birthday was coming up and Brooke had decided that she had had enough of just being Jenny's father's girlfriend.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Three weeks earlier, she had been watching Jenny play at the playground._

_"Hey, you been here long?" Jake asked, sitting beside her and keeping one eye on his daughter._

_"No. Just a few minutes."_

_"Good. So how's your day been?"_

_"Actually, I have something I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"Uh oh."_

_"No, it's a good something, at least I think it is, I guess that's up to what you have to say about it."_

_"Ok. Hit me."_

_"You know I love you, and I love your daughter. And if you'll let me, I would love to make her our daughter." __Brooke had been rehearsing that line in her head all day. Now, sitting with Jake, saying it outloud, hearing it for the first time, she realised how much she loved the sound of it._

_"Are you saying what I think you-"_

_"I want to adopt Jenny." she explained, quickly._

_"That's what I thought you were saying. Are you sure you want to do that?"_

_"Yes. I love her, so much, I never thought I would ever care about a kid this much, but I do."_

_"Being someone's parent is a big deal Brooke. It's not all fun and games. And you wouldn't be able to just come and go whenever-"_

_"Jake, I know all of that. And I don't come and go from your lives now. Why would I start doing it? The three of us are so happy, I just thought it would be nice to-"_

_"Yes." Jake replied hurriedly, having made his decision, after hearing how pasionately she felt._

_"What?"_

_"Yes. If you want to adopt Jenny, if you really want to officially make her your daughter then I say yes. Let's do it!"_

_"Oh my God! Yes? Oh, I'm so happy. I already made an appointment with Steve for two weeks from now so we can discuss everything with him and then we can head to Stars Hollow for the party."_

_"That sounds great. I can't believe you want to do this."_

_"I love you. You and Jenny are my family, I want the whole world to know that."_

_"I love you too." Jake replied, kissing her on top of her head as Jenny ran over to them.  
END FLASHBACK_

Peyton and Nathan were also headed into town, but they weren't going to have any spectacular news to share. They were just hoping they could make it through the celebrations without falling back into old habits, i.e. each other's arms.

They had tried staying together when they left for college, but with the distance they had had trouble.

Six months of emails, missed phone calls and lonely nights had proved too much and so, when Nathan had a weekend free, he flew up to New York to surprise his girlfriend. But Peyton had a surprise for him too.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_When he arrived, she answered the door, tiredlly, and didn't really look up as she pulled back the piece of wood seperating them._

_"Hey baby. Surprise." Nathan spoke softly as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him._

_"Nathan? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she was so excited to see him, she forgot all about her need to sleep, and the project she had been working on all night that still wasn't right._

_"I wanted to see you. Talk to you."_

_"Umm, come in. I wanted to talk to you too. But I didn't want to do it over the phone."_

_"Is that why you've been missing all my calls or just abiout to head to class?"_

_"Yeah. That's part of it. Sit down." he sat on her bed as she sat on her desk, just a tiny distance away in her shoebox of a single dorm._

_"It's not working is it?" Nathan asked, reading her mind._

_"No. It's not."_

_"I really thought we could do this."_

_"I wanted it so bad Nathan. You have to believe that."_

_"I do."_

_"But we're just too far away from each other and it isn't fair for either one of us to ask the other to give up on our dreams. We just can't do this now."_

_"But maybe, after we're finished with school, when we know where we are in our lives, we can try again?"_

_Peyton nodded, dropped to the floor in front of him and held his hands. "I love you Nate, I do,"_

_"I love you too. But we aren't in love. __We just can't be together."_

_"I know. I've known for a while. I just didn't want to admit it." Peyton moved onto the bed and kissed him, intending for it to be a last kiss, but, after such a long time, being deprived of that kind of affection, they both fell into an old habit they had been missing. _

_Alot.  
END FLASHBACK_

After they made love, they lay in each other's arms, both knowing that it didn't mean they were ok. They were broken up, and that was just a goodbye.

Or maybe, a see you later. Because everytime they were in Tree Hill afterwards, they managed to find one another and duplicate the night.

But they were both determined not to let it happen this time. Nathan was seeing someone and he didn't want to be the old Nathan Scott.

She wasn't coming with him to the party, because she had to work, but Nathan was going to remind himself every thirty seconds of her existence, so as not to fall into any old patterns.

He and Peyton were friends now. They hadn't been friends since they were about fourteen and it felt good to have that back, without all the added pressure of high school.

---

With everyone gathered in the town square to celebrate their engagement, Tristan and Rory, invited up Haley and Lucas to stand beside them before the crowd.

"We are so glad that everyone could be here tonight for this, because we love you all. But our engagement is not the only thing that you're here to celebrate." Rory began, then turning to her fiance.

"You all know my brother Lucas, and his girlfriend Haley by now. And they have something they would also like to share with you. Luke, Hales?" He stepped to the side as the other two smiling people moved forward to address the crowd.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Lucas was on an absolute high. He had just won the last game for his team. They were going to graduate soon and everything in his life was great._

_As he sat on the ground at the rivercourt, he thought back on how this had all begun._

_His uncle Keith, now his stepfather, bringing the high school basketball coach to watch him play with his friends._

_Lucas owed alot to Keith, he knew that. He vowed to make it up to the man, for everything he had done for him._

_"Hey superstar. How are you feeling?" Haley asked, coming to join him on the ground._

_"Oh Hales... I can't explain it. I just... I don't think there will ever be a moment that tops this one. This is the best night of my life."_

_Haley smiled and shifted in her position on the ground. She had been sitting beside him, her legs crossed, Indian style, but at his words, she folded her legs underneath her body and brought herself up on her knees._

_"Will you marry me?" she asked, simply, holding Lucas' hands in her own._

_"Yes." he didn't miss a beat. The second her question was finished, his answer followed._

_"Yes?"_

_"Of course it's a yes. I can't believe you just asked me to marry you. But yes, my answer is definately yes!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, they lay down together on the ground and just enjoyed the feel of their fiance's body against their own.  
END FLASHBACK_

They had decided that they should't tell anyone until they were older. Keeping that secret to themselves was so hard they decided to tell Rory and Tristan, hiding it from everyone else for almost four years.

When they were done explaining, Karen almost fainted, but Luke, who was standing between her and Lorelai, caught her just in time, steadying her as Keith stood dumfounded on her other side.

Once again, just like the night of their graduation, there were questions, mixed in with the congratulations and Haley's parents rushed towards the two of them, wrapping their daughter and future son-in-law in bear hugs.

No one had known they were coming except the twin Scott brothers and their fiance's.

As the entire town celebrated the double engagement, long into the night, Rory smiled around at her home and her family.

She had never imagined that when she got that letter from a town in North Carolina that she had never heard of, that she would be standing before every person who meant something to her, with Tristan Dugrey beside her and an engagement ring on her finger.

But she was happy and didn't think anything would make her happier.  
THE END

That's all. Thanks again to everyone, I'd love to know what you thought of the ending.

Megan


End file.
